The Legend of Phineas and Ferb
by Atalus
Summary: The boys have to face the facts that are trapped within their own creation. Separated and with no clear route home, they have to face the dangers of the worlds they are in. Friendships will be tested, quest will be given, and each will find out just how far they are willing to go for love. This is how legends are forged.
1. Links to the Past

___****__**All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**_

* * *

___Links to the past_

___Hi Mi Kyong ,_

___So sorry I haven't writen in a while. Been really busy with school and stuff. So don't think that I have been ignoring my favorite pen pal from Korea. I have read every last message you have sent me and am so glad you finally got asked out by that guy. Hope everything works out for you. _

___So this marks the end of my sophomore year. I am so excited for this summer. Phineas and Ferb have planed for all of us to take a trip without ever leaving home. Talk about being cost effective. But it's not like those two care about cost. They have been swimming in funds from all over the globe for their technology. To the point that they have been building things and just giving them away again. I say that, but they have started writing out contracts for two percent of the gross profit. They are so smart. That's not enough for anyone to say no to and just enough to give them a steady income without them doing a thing._

___Oh yeah, Phineas and I are still together. Almost six years now! Where has the time gone? I don't know and really don't care. It's just great being with him. _

___Hope to hear from you soon. I promise I'll do better checking my mail._

___Your friend, _

___Isabella_

...

Ferb handed his brother the wrench he had just asked for. The bolts on his side were all nice and snug, he just had to wait till Phineas got his side done before doing the final tightening. A panel of wires was sticking out and had his attention right now.

"Hey, Ferb. I've been meaning to ask you, did you ever tell that Vanessa girl you still like her?" His face was hidden from his view and he knew that was on purpose. Phineas knew he didn't like talking about her, but after he caught him writing her a letter, there was no way he was going to avoid it forever. Not to mention that he was sure Isabella had put his brother up to this. She always had a way of getting Phineas to do things he wanted to avoid.

"No."

"OK."

It wasn't over. Phineas had taken his answer way too easily. That meant he had satisfied the request placed on him by his girlfriend. Now he just have to wait till the nagging feeling built itself up enough for his brother to say something more. He connected four more wire while he waited.

"Alright, dude, what is the deal? You have had five girlfriends this year alone and you are still thinking about her. Are you even sure she is still in the Tri-State Area?"

"She is."

"So what's the hold up? You have never backed down from a challenge. They said you couldn't play football, you were made quarter back on your first tryout. They said you would never able to deliver a speech, we now have the presidents writers calling us monthly. Baljeet said you would never be able to date a cheerleader, you dated two. So what is it about this girl that has you freaked out?"

"He would have bet you the same thing, if you weren't already dating one."

"True, now answer the question."

Ferb bit his lip. It was a very personal thing_. ____But how many personal thing has he shared with me? He is my brother, after all__._

"I'm just nervous."

"So? See my previous points."

"I ... want her to be the one."

The clang on the floor told him he had caught his brother off guard on that. This time Phineas came over to look him in the eye before he said anything further.

"THE one?"

"Yes."

He could see the wheels working in the mind of the man beside him.

"OK, with that in mind. What is the real reason you two broke up?"

"I am too young for her. Or at least I am right now."

"That was her only reason? Be honest with me, bro. I want to help ya, but I need to know what I have to work with."

"Help me? Did I ask for help?" He tried not to not let any anger come out in his voice. ___He really is only trying to help. Plus this is something I have hid from him. To be fair, he never thought he was hiding his affection for Isabella from me. Here I am having a personal trauma over a girl and he didn't even have a clue._

"Yes, yes you did. The moment we agreed that there would be no more secrets between us. Do I really need to bring up the houseboat trip again?"

He knew he was defeated. Ferb had hid some very important information on that trip just because it connected a direct line to his mother, someone he didn't want to be connected to anymore. That had cost them two days longer on the river, Isabella getting sick, Buford getting hurt, and Ginger's newly developed fear of rivers.

"She wants a family, something I can't provide for her right now. Mother and father would have me tarred and feathered for aiding in that endeavor now."

"Wow," he paused as he considered what he was just told, "Not willing to wait?"

"She is twenty two and wants more then one child. She says she wants to get started soon. It will be another two years before I even want to think about such things. Yet I want to be with her, she raids my thoughts at every opportunity. So I have been dating other girls in the hopes of getting her out of my head, but it only makes it worse. I compare everyone girl to her. Not on purpose, I just do. Now I'm single again and think she is too. So I'm thinking about her again. I just am not ready for marriage yet."

"Now that is more like it." Phineas stood there and with his eyes closed, nodding. The look he got now when he was thinking something big. ___Oh no, please don't let him say it._The snap of his fingers and the grin on his face told him what was coming.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today. But first we need to finish this machine, we'll need it." He jumped back to the other and started working at his top speed. Ferb stuck his head around the side and saw putting circuit boards in place. He looked up when he noticed him. "Come on, Ferb. We don't have a lot of time."

"I need the wrench."

...

"DAD! Are you here? ... DAD!" Vanessa walked around the penthouse apartment where he father lived. She could see several new inventions that had holes in them or whole sections missing. _Looks like Perry has been busy._ She walked around some more before finding her dad. Hog tied, with an apple in his mouth. She shook her head as she pulled the cord holding his arms and legs in front of him. "Do I really want to know what happened."

"If you must know," After pulling the apple out, "Perry the platypus just left before I could rid Danville of annoying pig farmers. So it is a good thing you stopped by. You can help me clean up, then I will fix us some dinner."

"Dad, really? I just came by to see if you finished fixing my laptop. You promised you would have it done today."

"Oh, yes. Its right over here. Brand new and with a few upgrades as well."

She glared at him. "If one of these keys causes an inator to come out of it, I swear. . ."

"No no. I would not dream of doing that to you. Although, that is a good idea, mind if I use it. No, I just did some normal upgrades to make the picture better and the internet run fast, where ever you might be."

"Wow, dad, that is really cool. Thanks."

"Well, I'm sure you have lots of 'young adult' stuff to do. So if you will excuse me, I have to get this place cleaned up before my bridge club gets here."

She gave him a questioning look.

"Evil geniuses CAN play cards too. But that is not important, who is this boy with the green hair you have picture of?"

"He is no one." She looked down, hugging her laptop. "At least, not anymore. ... Wait! How did you know about him?"

"Well, the problem with your computer was in your files. So I had to go through them to find it and correct it. So when I was do that I came across some encrypted files. I thought they might be a virus ...hiding the depths ... so I broke the encryption and found it to be nothing but text documents and pictures. So I looked at a few. Don't give me that look. I don't care how old you are, you are still my daughter. Plus, you gave it to me to fix. I had to find the problem first."

"You still could of respected some of my privacy."

"Now what kind of a evil scientist would I be if I did that? So who is he?"

"A boy I liked a while back."

"So, why do you still have his picture if you don't like him anymore?"

"Maybe I still do."

...

"Hey, Phineas. Whatcha do'en?" She walked into the boys workshop they had made on the empty lot near their house. He was on a ladder fitting something into a large machine they had been working on. Ferb waved as he picked up a metal box and shoved it into the frame of the machine. Phineas slide down the ladder and walked over to her as he cleaned off his hands.

"Good afternoon, my dear. We are just finishing up on vacation destination. This device will allow any person, or group, to enter into the world of any book or video game placed in the contraption Ferb has just installed. Once there, you can interact with all the characters and people. Changing the story if you want or just watching it in real time. We have several already picked out for us, but we are always open to suggestion if you might want to go somewhere."

Isabella grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I might have a few ideas." She looked back at Ferb and saw he had turned away. Looking Phineas in the eye, she tilted her head in a questioning manner. He nodded in response. She nodded back and gave him a slight wave to continue. He shrugged at that. Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. Phineas looked back at his brother with a look of desperation, Ferb had just looked up and saw it. Rolling his eyes, he nodded.

"She's the one."

"You mean...OH... THE one." She brought her arm up and rested it on her chin. The questioning look returned and Phineas answered.

"Kids."

Her eyes snapped wide open. "Now? Right now? I know you two could graduate at any time, but your still sixteen. What would . . ." Phineas cut her off with a raised hand.

"That was the cause of the break up."

"OH."

"He feels that way too. But still has feelings for her."

"hmmmmm, so why not tell her how you feel." Ferb glared at her. "After watching us for flirt around with how we felt about each other, are really going to try to preach to US how dumb of an idea that is?" The sigh he gave could be heard across the room. "I'm not saying purpose to her, just talk to her. Be honest about your needs and feelings. Someone once told me to do that if I wanted the boy of my dreams and he was so right. I thought that someone was you."

He sat down on a stool with his head in resting in his hands. "It's just not that simple to me."

"The why is your bother on the phone?"

Ferb's head snapped up, he had not realized Phineas had left. He was about to run out the door when he returned. "Good news. I managed to get a hold of Vanessa and she said that she would love to come with us tomorrow."

He glared at both of them. Isabella glared back, "Don't start it, Ferb. You are going to be moping around here again if he didn't do something. We care about you and want you to be happy. So can you at least give it a chance before you condemn us?"

He hated her being right, but knew she was. Every time he broke up with a girl, he would be depressed for a day or two remembering how great a girl Vanessa had been. So now he would have to face her again, after everything that happened.

There was a knock at the door and in came Baljeet and Buford. One had a backpack full of stuff, the other had a staff in hand.

"Ah, Buford, what is the staff for?" Isabella eyeing it.

"Your boy toy said we were going on a long walk today. So I brought this in case I got bored."

"And how will a walking staff provide you with any entertament?" Baljeet saked.

"Just hope you don't have to find out." He grinned at the other boy before facing Phineas, "So where we going?"

Phineas walked over to a shelf and pulled out a book. "I though we would start with a classic today. So we are going to visit the world of Oz."

"You mean the yellow road and wizard one, lame." Buford crossed his arms and looked annoyed.

"You might recall that there are flying monkeys." Phineas smiled at Buford, who was know looking a little more interested.

"They better not be those monkey with the pink behinds."

"I don't think so, Ferb?" He shurgged. "Anyway, if you all would gather round me." He waited for the other four members of the group to huddle around, Isabella managing to slip her hand into his, before pulling out a remote. "Then lets see what the puppy can do."

At the press of a button, a think blue line of light appeared and started working it's way from their heads to their toes. When it falshed off, the room was empty.

* * *

**Review and have fun.**

**Take note, any story point that does not honestly apear in the show is another story idea I have. I just wanted to do this one first.  
**


	2. Uncharted Territory

**All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**

* * *

Uncharted Territory

Knock knock

Linda Flynn-Flecter walked to the front door to see who was there. She opened it to find a women with long red hair. The lady had a red blouse with white pants and had a loving smile for the other women who had opened the door. They embraced a moment later.

"Candace Flynn, how good it is to see you. What brings you to here today?"

"I didn't have any classes and Jeremy will be working late today, so I thought I would drive around. And since I was near by, stop in to see my favorite people."

"Oh, Candace. Now I wish you would of called. Your father would have loved to see you, but he is down at the shop. Not to mention your brothers are off on trip for the next few days. Although, they did say they had something for you. I think they left it out in their workshop. Why don't you see if they left it for you and then come back in, I'll have some tea and snacks ready by then."

"Kay, mom." She walked around the house to where the building was. _ Looks like they have updated it since the last time I saw it. It almost looks like a real workshop now._ She knock on the door to make certain no one was there. A few seconds of silence told her no one was. Walking in, she saw all the tools and spare parts they had collected over the years, some even brought back memories for her. Then she walked into the largest room in the shop and found a large, pear shaped machine that was humming_._

_Now what is that? _She walked over to the work bench and saw the blueprints for the machine. "Physical to virtual converter and reality establisher. Sounds like something I said that I was done trying to bust the boys when I moved out and got married. But mom should know about this. Jeremy would not be happy to hear that I tried to bust my brothers again. But it's HUMMING! Doesn't mom have the right to know about some possibly dangerous thing sitting right beside her house! OK, I'm telling mom!" She turned to run out of the shop and accidently hit a button on the side of the table she was standing in front of. It caused tool box to lower down, which scared her. Jumping away from the object, she kicked one of the large hoses at the bottom of the device.

It hissed and shuttered_._ "Oh no! What did that do?" Sparks started flying everywhere as the entire machine started rocking and the humming grew loader. Candace had almost worked her way to the door when she felt something pulling at her. She looked around and saw several things flying off the walls in the direction of the machine. Then pulled was getting stronger. She managed to grab work bench she was right beside as she was pulled off her feet. Turning her head slightly, she could see that everything was being sucked into the front of the machine.

Candace hung on for all her worth. The noise was growing loader_. I can't hold on all day! OH great, my grip is slipping. COME ON CANDICE! YOU CAN DO IT! Wait, that was a weird sound._ A flash of light and she dropped to the ground with a thud. "Phineas, Ferb, when I find you I will . . ." She turned around, he mouth hung open.

"But ... but where did it go?"

She was looking at an empty space.

...

Phineas was face down in the grass. Every part of his body hurt. Pushing himself up, he looked around to the see the others around him. His eyes darted from person to person till they came to rest on the lone female of the group. He stumbled over to her and helped her up as his head stopped spinning. She looked up at him as gave him a weak smile._ She must feel just like me. That is the only reason I would see weakness in those eyes._

He looked around and took in the surroundings. They were sitting in a forest, with the faint smell of an ocean in the air. No path could be seen and they didn't even seem to be in a clearing. Buford was on his feet by now, leaning on a tree. Baljeet rolled over and was groaning. _ At least it sounds like everyone is ok. _

"Everyone able to stand?"

"Give me a few moments, the sky still seems to be spinning." Baljeet commented as he remained on the ground.

Suddenly, a creature ran out of the brush and jumped on the one laying on the ground. It had two, skinny legs that seemed to work just like a chickens. It had no arms or any other extremities. The body was green with patches of yellow. The thing had cat eyes and a large mouth that took up most of it's body. Baljeet screeched as it opened its mouth to bite him.

"I got it!" Buford swung his walking stick and slammed the thing into the nearest tree. It fell to the ground where it remained still. As Phineas and Isabella help the frightened Baljeet up, Buford went over to examine the remains. A puff of smoke caused him to step back for a moment. "Huh, it just vanished in a puff of smoke. And look, little gems and some orange round thingy."

"OK, I want to go home now. Being tackled by one flesh eating monster is my limit." Baljeet was up and walking around now.

"I have to agree, that thing was creepy." Isabella said hugging Phineas' arm.

_I guess that decides it. If say I stay and see what fun things might be here, she'll give me those puppy dog eyes. The ones that are so dang cute I can't resist giving in. _He pulled out his remote and hit the return button.

Nothing happened.

He hit it again and again. "Uh-oh." Hitting a few more keys, he tried to access the diagnoses data. The screen showed the same thing with every attempt.

**NO RESPONSE**

"Is something wrong, dear?" Isabella looked up at him. He had been shocked when he had surpassed her in height, but he had been glad all the same. _I think the pleading eyes work better when you have to look down into them. Maybe I can to a study on that for the science fair this year._ "Phineas?" He snapped out of his little side thought and checked his remote once more with the same result.

"Umm. I think we need to get to a village or town. I might be able to access the digital transferring mechanism from there."

"We can't go home, that is what you are saying?" Baljeet said, looking like he just had his hopes crushed.

"Don't worry. Ferb and I build all kinds of fail safes into this thing. One of those being that we can access the main control panel from any standing structure. So we just need to make it to a town and we should be fine."

Buford looked around, as if hearing something. "Why is it that I don't think that's going to be as easy as you make it out to be?"

"Phineas, can those thing really hurt us_?" There are those eyes again_.

"We did set it up so that you could take damage. The treat of danger is makes some stories more engaging, not to mention the video games that we could enter. But like I said, we did build safe guards to prevent anyone from getting hurt too bad."

"So those things really can bite us. That's just great, so I have to rely on Buford to protect us."

_Wait a second. Something is not right here_. Phineas looked around and saw what he had been missing. His eyes darted from place to place as they searched. Isabella noticed what was going on.

"What is it?"

He bit his bottom lip, trying to few himself a few more seconds to search. A few more second he didn't have to ask the question he really didn't want to think about. Finally, the group yelled at him all together. "PHINEAS!" He blinked at them, going from person to person in hopes they could answer the question without him asking. He signed a slouched slightly as hard reality crashed down on him.

"Where's Ferb?"

...

_What is that infernal sound? Sounds like a lightning bug who took lessons from a wasp. The volume keeps dimming and moving, must be flying around me. Wait ... that sound... It can't be_.

He cracked his eyes to look up at the clear blue sky. There was trees at the edge of his vision. A light breeze caused him to take a deep breath as the pain in his head started to diminish. Then he saw the thing that was buzzing around him. It seemed to notice he had opened his eyes, because it stopped right in his line of sight.

_Wings? Oh no, it's a fairy. Please, tell me it's the pain. Please don't let that be what I think it is._

"HEY!"

_Noooooooooo _...

"LISTEN_!"_

_Kill me now. _

* * *

**I admit it, I already had this chapter done when I posted chapter one. But I don't have three done, yet. Review and Have fun. **


	3. Ferb's Awakening

**All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**

* * *

Ferb's Awakening.

"Come on, I saw you open your eyes. I know your alive."

He opened his eyes and glared at the fairy flying in front of him.

"Oh, good your awake." _No thanks to you_. "We need to get moving."

He sat up and looked around. Trees all around him. Fait sounds of flutes told him something was alive near by and knew something about music. _At least their on key._ He worked his arms to get the stiffness in his joints out while the fairy danced about.

"Come on, come on. We need to get you to the village. They will be so happy to see you."

_Somehow I doubt that. Fairies always seem to the be the most dimwitted creatures in any fantasy setting. Although they might be powerful and have the wisdom of ages past, they have no concept of the social order of any other species. So I should expect a riot in my honor._ He stood up slowly as he still had some aches and pains. Stretching to get rid of them, he walked over to a tree and leaned on it. He gave the fairy a questioning look.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Vina. I will be your partner while you are here. This land has many dangers, so you will need my help. And as I see you are not armed, we first need to find you some weapons. You can't become 'The Chosen One' with out weapons."

"Where am I?" He rubbed his head as he tried to reason out what world he was is. _This is not the story we inserted into the machine, so I shouldn't be here._

"Your in Syram, silly. A land destined to fall into turmoil again. It's not there yet. Honestly, it's rather peaceful. But your presence tells me that the foretold downfall of the kingdom is coming."

_Wait, why am I listening to this? I have a bloody remote to get out of here_. He pulled out his remote and hit the exit button.

"OH! I thought you weren't armed. What kind of mystic weapon is that? One that vanquish dragons, control the mind of you enemies, or cause things to burst into flames?" The fairy was dancing around him as she spoke. He could tell that she was excited_. Even though she has no idea what it does, aaaaaaaaaaand the fact that it doesn't seem...to be ...working. OK, plan B._

He put it back into his pocket and stood up. With an open palm, face up and moved it slowly in front of him, gesturing for her to lead on.

"Oh! Your ready! This way then." The fairy dashed off in a westerly direction. He walked after her, keeping a close eye on the forest around him. As they went, he thought he caught sight of some sort of imp dancing on a stump. But when he looked again there was nothing. He caught sight of the imp a few more times as they walked, but it always seem to be getting further and further away. Then the fairy noticed what he saw, "Uh oh. the Lumkids are near by. They are forest imps that enjoy causing trouble for others. They say it's fun. However, few people that get away after 'playing' with them say they had fun."

Ferb frowned at the thought_. Kids that take joy in hurting others, how barbaric! Yet, it fits that they would be that way. Isolated in this dense forest for so long, most likely having some magical power of sorts, and socially inept. Why should they have good playing habits_?

An hour later, they were out of the forest. "Wait a second. Were there any other people around me?"

"Nope, your the only one I saw. I was just moving along when I saw part of the forest appear to fold in on itself. When I got there to see what the deal was, everything was back to normal. Well, except that you were laying on the ground."

_Interesting. I have no reason to think the others are in any danger here. However, if they are not here, where are they? We were all standing together when that ...shift happened. So there should be no reason for us to be separated. Yet we are_. The thought did not please him. There had to be a reason for them being in the situation they were in. They had spent an extra hour double checking all the safe guards in the system to make certain it was safe. They both planed to not only bring their friends along, but the very women they cared about too. So they took care in making sure everything was safe.

"We should be reaching the village soon. I already see the smoke from the chimneys. They will all be so happy to see you."

"Why is that?"

The fairy stopped and turned back to him. "What? What do you mean?" He gave the fairy a stern look. "Oh, you mean that nothing bad is going on right now and your here to save the land that is about to fall into turmoil, but hasn't yet. Ok, I think I see your point now. Still, they should be happy." He rolled his eyes. "OK, OK, I can see your the kind of person who wants to be in control. I won't say a word about you being the 'The Chosen One'. You can just be a common person walking into town with no money to pay for anything." He grinned. "You have a plan. OF course you do."

They walked into town after another hour of walking. They passed a farmer trying to finish a small barn. Ferb heard the curses coming from him and walked over to him. The man was just as tall as him, wearing a brown tunic and loose blue slacks. He looked Ferb up and down before he spoke.

"What ya need, lad? I'm just a simple farmer, I can't offer ye anyting." Ferb pointed to the barn. "Ye wan ta fix that? Well, go right ahead."

Ferb smiled and picked up a hammer. An hour later, he was done. The farmer was so thankful, he gave the boy a bag filled with coins and gave him a meal. He walked further in town and saw several people needing things fixed. Ferb was more then happy to help and build for them. The grain mill now worked faster then ever, the horse barn had a new feeder, the seamstress had a new weaver, and the baker now understood why his stoves were so cold.

Ferb sat down outside the inn after a days work. Vina fluttered over to him a moment later. "Well, that worked. But you still don't have any weapons. We need to be ready, it could happen at any time now."

_Building solo does take a lot longer then I thought. But that was fun. But enough is enough, time to get out of here_. He walked inside and walked up the room he been given at the inn. Once there, he walked over to the walk and placed his hand flat on the walk. A few seconds later, a horizontal white line appeared on the wall panel just above his hand and worked it's way down till it passed it. He took his hand away as a holographic display came to life in front of him.

"OH MY! You really are gifted! I have never seen such things." He shook his head as remembered the fairy had followed him. Ignoring any further comments for her, he worked on the console to get out.

COMMAND: END PROGRAM  
ERROR, UNABLE TO END PROGRAM  
COMMAND:

_Error? An error that would prevent us from ending the program would mean. . _. His eyes shut as he took a deep breath before continuing.

COMMAND: ERROR REPORT  
ERROR 15 15:12:72  
ERROR 10 15:12:73  
ERROR 18 15:12:73  
ERROR 01 15:12:73  
ERROR 00 15:12:74  
COMMAND:

_Yep, that is what I was afraid of. 01 has to do with the booting program. 00 has to do with the power supply. I wonder . . _.

COMMAND: DIAGNOSES  
POWER: INFINITE  
SYSTEM: ERROR  
PROCESSOR: INFINITE  
RAM: INFINITE  
COMPUTING: ERROR  
INTERFACE: ERROR  
SOUND: NORMAL  
VISUAL: NORMAL  
COMMAND:

_Well, the interface error will keep me from shutting this thing down, the system error will prevent me from skipping to the end or communicating with the outside world, the computing error ... now that is interesting. The only way the processing could continue without the computing is if the world created became self sufficient. Then all the other infinite's, it seems that the machine is powering and thinking for itself. Not something we designed it to do. Something had to have happened on the outside to cause this. _He sighed heavily. _However, there is nothing I can do from here. So this would be a good time start thinking how I am going to live here for a while until I an find a glitch or something in the environment that might let me gain access to core systems.. _

Letting the console disappear, he walked over to the bed. He sat down and pulled off his shoes. Looking out the window at the fading light, his thoughts wondered to the other people out there. Then to the girl he should be meeting in the morning. _I wonder if we are time synced to real time. I hope she doesn't think poorly of me for not being there. _

"HEY." He looked up at the glowing fairy before him. "I tell you what, I'll work on a weapon for you while you sleep." He nodded and she dashed out the open window. Laying down, he closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

"I just hope the others are OK."

...

"Well, we made it to this town. I just hope we don't have to fight anything in the town, I am exhausted." Baljeet leaned on a building as the others inspected the wounds they had. Phineas was ashamed of just how unprepared for this he was. Isabella had lost the jacket she had been wearing and was left in a pink tank top and her white shorts, even those had cuts in them. _But she kicked the stuffing out of those things. I guess being a cheerleader does have it's advantages._

"Quit whining, shrimp. This is the most fun I have had in a while. I might have to recommend this to Order of Bullies as a method for working out."

"Now you tell me there is an some sort of organization of bullies?" Baljeet yelled as he pulled himself off the walk.

"Are you going to tell me there is no such things for nerds?" That made the Indian boy take pause before throwing up his hands in frustration.

Phineas realized that while he had been listening to the two boy take jabs at each other, he was staring at Isabella. She seemed to notice just as he realized it. "See anything you like, Mr. Flynn?" Her smile was too sweet for him, he turned red and looked anywhere but where he had been looking. He came back to meet her questioning smile a moment later.

"Yeah, ummm, you." _Why am I feeling like this? She has been my girlfriend for years. It's not like I this is anything...new. ... Oh. now I see._ _Curse you hormones. She is hurt! This is no time thinking that way._ He turned away and looked down at his own injuries. His arms had a bite marks on each one. Legs didn't hurt as bad, but had received a large amount of scratches.

"So, where are we going?" She stretched right in front of him as she asked. It took him a moment to register the question.

"To an inn. I'm sure there is one nearby. There is always one either in the center or edge of towns. So lets just work our way there and we should be fine." He walked along as the others followed.

They passed several shops and homes along the way, drawing some attention from the locals. One rather heavyset lady came out and offered Isabella a robe for what seemed like a fair price, but she passed on it. Once that happened, several more came out to offer weapons, armor, food, portions, and all sorts of things. It took Buford stepping up to act as a body guard to get them through.

Once at the inn, Phineas walked into the lobby and looked around till his eyes came to a panel on the wall. The room seemed to be were people checked in as well as a open restaurant. The panel he needed just happen to have three men leaning on it. All of which looked like the type to start a fight if asked anything. He turned back to his friends, "Alright, this is going to be a little tricky. I see the panel I need to get to, but there is some guys standing in front of it. I need a distraction to get to it."

"We could produce a chemical that simulates a fire and place outside the window. The panic should give you ample time to preform the task." Baljeet said looking around to see if he could see the goods he needed.

"I say we just start a good old fashion bar fight. Worst case scenario, we get black eyes." Buford hammered his fist together.

"Or, we can just let me take care of it." Isabella walked off and went to the other side of room and stepped up on what looked to be a stage. She turned around as the voices of the room started to fade when they saw her. Ever so gently, she started to sing. Every ear had turned to her a few moments later.

"Wow, I didn't now she could sing like that." Buford said as he kept his eyes on her.

_Neither did I. The song is so captivating, I can't help listening... _Phineas just stared at her until their eyes met. His heart skipped a beat as they remained trained on him longer then anyone else. When they left him, he felt a longing to get them back. As she worked her head around the room, they came back to him again and remained. This time they narrowed ever so slightly. The look took him off guard, then he noticed the sudden gesture to his left she made with her eyes. _DUH! I'm supposed to be getting to that panel! _ He leaped up and ran over to the wall the men had vacated when she had started singing.

He slapped his hand on the wall and a white line appeared.

...

_Thank goodness. I was hoping he would get the message. I can't keep singing all night._ She walked around the stage and drew more attention to herself so Phineas had all the time he needed. Every so often, her eyes would come to rest on him with his back to her. She could tell something was not going according to plan. _He is scratching his ear way too much. _

As she ended her song, the crowd erupted into claps and cheers. She took her bow and left the stage. Buford had enough insight to bully his way to the stage and was waiting for her. He took her to the back as the crowd moved back to their previous positions. Baljeet was already expressing his concerns with whatever Phineas had found out.

"What do you mean we are stuck here?" .

"Everything points to the fact that we are in a game, so we should just have fun until I can figure a way out." Phineas said as he tried to make a positive point.

"I do not want to stay here another moment! Why can we not leave?"

"There seems to be a problem with the machine. I can't access the core interface to get control. That and half the other systems are either not responding or in an infinite loop where I can't get them to stop from this side. In any event, we should just make the best of it and have some fun."

Buford spoke up next. "So we're screwed, that's what your saying?"

"No, no. I think I can find a way to regain control, but that means traveling around this world until I can find a point I can access. Ferb and I spent considerable time working fail safes into the system. Unless the machine manged to pull itself into the very reality it created, we should be able to get out."

"How would we get out if that very thing happened?"

"Are you always this negative? I will get us out. Lets just have some fun here. I think we can get some rooms here for the night and I will work on a plan in the mean time. Buford, you still have all those gems?" The big guy handed over a pouch he had been stuffing all the stuff they had found after the creature vanished.. He walked over to the inn keeper and talked to him for a few minutes, when he returned, the pouch was a bit lighter. "Well, I managed to get two rooms. One will have three beds for us guys. The other is for Isabella."

"Why does she get a room to herself?" Buford growled out.

"Because he gave it too her for free for singing that song. He also extended an open invitation for you to sing any time you wished while we are here."

Isabella's cheeks turned red. "I didn't sing that well, did I?" She got three wide eyed responses. "OK, can we go? I want to rest a while."

Phineas held out two keys. One he gave to Isabella, one he gave to Baljeet. "You guys go on up. There on the second floor, can't miss them. I'm going to grab something to drink."

Baljeet shrugged and left, Buford followed a second later. Isabella waited till they were gone before she reached out and grabbed his hand. His head snapped around to face her concerned look. "I'll be fine. Just get some rest." Her eyes narrowed. "Yes dear, I will not stay up all night worrying about things I can't control."

"As long as we're clear on that." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked up the stairs. _Why is it that I know he intends to stay up all night anyways? _

If she would have remained a moment later, she would have heard him say. "I'll be too busy to worry."

* * *

**If you like it, tell me about it.**

**Review and have fun.  
**


	4. War Crafting

**All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**

* * *

War Crafting

Ferb was already out and about before Vina managed to find him. He was in the forge hammering away at a piece of metal when she flue in. "HEY! What's the deal? I spent the entire night out finding you a weapon and you don't have the decency to leave a note?" He just shrugged and did his best to suppress a smile. "Well, I found you a sword to use. The dealer said he would give you a fair price." He shook his head. "WHAT?! WHY?" He held up what he had been working on. "Oh, you made a spear for yourself. Why didn't you tell me you intended to make your own weapon?"

"Would you have listened?"

"Now that is not fair. I have been nothing put helpful since you got here. I always offered you tips of the things you built yesterday, didn't they help?" He just blinked at her. "So your saying that I did all that and you didn't need my help? You knew how to fix them before you started?!" He blinked again. "SO you don't need me? Is that what your SAYING?"

_That's what I want to say. But that's mean. If I am going to be stuck here for a while, it would be nice to have someone to talk to. _ He, reluctantly, shook his head.

"So you DO need me!" He nodded, "Good, then I know where we need to go after you get that spear done."

_Why does that not make make me feel any better?_

Two hours later, they where standing in front of a very expensive looking castle just outside of the town. He looked at the fairy and raised an eyebrow.

"You would be surprised where some of the most powerful magical forges in the land are. You didn't expect it to be in some damp forest, guarded by some old witch did you?" His head rocked left then right. "Well, this is a lot easier." _True._

They walked in and were greeted by the royal guard. Vina told them of their need, which they all took to laughing after hearing it. _Well, it's nice know my predictions were right._ But they let them pass. They came to one of the towers off to the side soon after. He knocked on the door as it opened on the second knock.

"Enter and go down."

_Why not? It's always a good idea to do everything a creepy witches voice says to do._ He walk in saw there was a staircase leading down. Shrugging, he walked down a very long spiral staircase till he reached what looked like a cave dwelling. There were shelves of books all around him, most in writing he didn't recognize. He kept walking till he came to a wide open room where a lovely lady was lounging on a couch. She had fine brown hair what waved as it came down passed her shoulders. The curves of her olive white face had gentle curves and no noticeable flaw. Her eyes were an awe inspiring green. The dress she wore hide nothing about her profile and was a royal blue. _Ok, didn't see that coming. _

"Welcome, young one." The voice was also not what he expected. _This place must be murder to sound. I bet a tapping would sound like a mob coming up the stairs._

She looked him up and down before speaking again. "I can see why the forest spirits insist on staying near you. You have the aura of a great warrior." Standing, she walked deeper into the cave and motioned for him to follow. He walked a few steps behind her. "You have nothing to fear from me, I have no intention in taking part in the up coming ordeal. But you will have no little choice. Something draws you forward like no other." She seemed to lose interest for a moment. "Yeeeess, a deep desire. Keep it close to you, for you may need it on the road ahead. Behold, the reason for your visit."

They stood before a massive stone structure that encircled what appeared to be glass. There were four pillars at the edges that held up a stone ring. The thing had moss growing along the edges of the higher parts. There were signs of age. The roughness of the stone suggested that they had been weathered, yet they where underground. _Fascinating. _

"So this is the magical Forge of Adlez? It looks so old and grimy." Vina had made a lap around it before speaking. _I am honestly amazed at that. But what does this thing do? Other then infusing an objects with magic. I need to know the nature of said magic in order to use it effectively. _

The lady turned to him and glanced at the spear he had strapped to his back. "Is this the weapon? There is no markings of honor on it at all. I thought the little one said the weapon would have a rich history. What happened to that?" She turned around to face Vina.

"He wanted to make his own. So he did."

The ladies hand up in shock. "He is apply to craft his own?" She walked behind him now to examine the metal pole on his back carefully now. "How many days did he labor on this?"

"He worked on it this morning."

"Astounding!" She glided back in front of his and looked him deep in the eyes. _What is this, an examination? _"Yes, he has a bright mind and a multitude of skills he can use. This makes things even easier then I had hoped for. Young warrior, the forge will grant the object you place in it any manner of magic you wish. But there is a cost. The more complex the magic, the less effective it will be. But your nature talent also plays a part in it. But I can not be sure where your talents lie. You seem to be gifted in so many areas. I would choose one, focus on it, then place your weapon in the forge."

_Simple enough. Now what should I fuse this thing with? This is a game world I am in, so sooner or later I will have to face some kind of dark forces. But there is one power I would love to have. One that always seems to get overlooked in these places. _He walked over to the forge and plunged the head of his weapon into the surface of the glass like pool. The surface did not resist, it act like a liquid metal. _Hmmm, I just got an idea._

He pulled out the spearhead and held it as he dipped the remainder in the pool. After a few seconds, he pulled it out and held it above his head. The shaft was now a shinning yellow that seemed to light up the room. The spearhead has a brilliant orange. The lady approached after he brought it down to let them see and placed a hand on the shaft.

"The power of Light, wise choice. It's powers are amplitude by the purity of the holders heart. Keep yours pure. Now this tip, it is something else. You cleaver lad, infusing two magics in different parts of the weapon. Lets see what magic it has it." Her hand almost touched it when she jerked it back and took several steps back.

"What? Is it like super fire and your afraid of being burned? Why in the world do you look so scared?" Vina was hovering a few feet away from Ferb. The lady had now managed to put ten feet between them.

"You dabble in power you can't hope to understand. That magic is far beyond anything you can control. It could cause nations to fall it not used carefully."

He smiled. _This magic has many possibilities. But if this witch is freaked out by it, then I can only imagine what my enemies will think. _

"Am I the only one here not getting it?" He placed the spear back in its strap and started walking out. "Hello, I am still in the dark here." Ferb gave the lady a polite bow as he passed her, she back further away as the tip was lowered. He then walked up the stairs and out into the courtyard. "Am I going to get an answer out of you? You just caused a very powerful being to act like a scared mouse surrounded by a pack of cats. What in the world is on that spearhead?"

"The most frightening thing anyone has ever faced." They were out of the castle a few minutes later. He stopped to wait for her to lead him on.

"Before we continue, could you please tell me what is on that tip?" He shook his head. "Why not?" He glared. "Alright, fine. I know it's not majorly important that I know, but I still like to know."

They started walking west again, Vina asking him again every thirty steps. They made camp for the night when she said they were about half way to the next village. Ferb cut some wood and started a fire. Then he sat down with another long stick and started carving on it with a small knife he had pulled out of his pocket.

"Where did you get that? Oh, let me guess. You got if from someone you worked for yesterday." He nodded. "I take it the pack you had on your back came from them too? Yes, I thought so. Well at least you are prepared for a little camp out. What is that your making? Why do you need a long thin pole?"

He pulled out some string from the pack and looped it into the notch he had made at one end. Then he bent the wood till he could fit the string around the other end. When he was done, he held it in one hand and drew back the string with the other. _Good pull strength. Just what I needed._

"Well, you made a bow. Now all you need are some arrows." He was fishing in the pack again. "Which you already had made. Somehow, I have to stop thinking your not prepared."

"Best of luck to you." He knocked an arrow and set out to find something to eat.

…...

A man stood looking out at a court yard where four large circular structures had been built. It had been two years since they had started the construction of the devices, but they were at last complete. Another man appear off to the side and came to attention with his left fist on his chest and the other glued to his side. The visitor did not move till he looked back at him and nodded.

"My Lord Nanag, I have brought news that the crews report all is ready for the march. Your army is just waiting for your command to assemble."

"We have confirmation that the last raiding parties made it safely through?"

"Sir, yes sir. I have the letters in my hand. All four groups report safe arrivals and have prepared to hold down the areas as planed."

He nodded again. "Then have the soldiers ready themselves. Have my stead waiting for me. We move as soon as the gates can be opened."

The other man bowed and ran off. He waited till he was gone before speaking to the shadow at his other side. "That means your mission begins as well. I don't know where this 'Chosen One' is, but I am sure he is out there. Delay him. He must not interfere with my plans."

"I know my job. Just get the gates open and I'm off." The shadow moved into the light. A figure dress in all blacked robs walked over to the edge of the balcony they had been standing on and waited. Even the face of this warrior was covered. Two blades were strapped to on the person's back, yet the man had little doubt those were not the only weapons they had.

"I go to lead my army. Don't be too long, or you'll miss the show." He turned and walked toward the door as he could hear the gates starting to hum with power. As he reached for the door, he heard the other respond.

"I'm already gone."

He turned back and saw nothing. A smile came to his face as he could just imagine the figure running down the side of the castle. The landing only slowing them a second or two before running across the yard to leap into the gate just as it opened. _That one will bring me results, no matter the cost. _The door closed behind him as he descended to meet his army.

…...

"I have the reports you desired, sir."

"So we know who they are?" A man was looking at a large screen with two men on wither side of it.

"The man on your right is called Phineas Flynn."

"He worries me. So much energy, so ambitious. We know where he was last night?"

"He was at the archives. Our sources says that he was reading up on technology, magiorbs and there use, armors, and clothes. He also went to the local blacksmith and worked there for two hours. We have reason to suspect he made a weapon of some sorts. But we have found no one who can identify it."

The man sighed. "What about the other?"

"Him we have less on. People call him Ferb. He has a fairy with him and has crafted a spear. Reports say that he has had it magically infused."

"They both seem very capable. What of our...friend?"

"He should be moving anything time now."

"Too soon. I don't need him running around Syram while I still do not have a strong enough grip here in Naroke. If I am to succeed, I must move now too. He will not stop once the kingdom falls. It would just be a matter of time before he comes here too. How is our gate system?"

"The engineers have wonderful news. It is fully operational."

"Already? They said they needed another month. I must reward them for giving me such excellent results." He was still staring at the screen when he noticed something. "Is this Phineas not alone?"

"No, sir. He has three more accompanying him. A Buford, strong but of low intelligence. A Bal-jeet, he seems to be smart, but with no practical way of using his intellect. The third member is an Isabella. She seems to be a capable fighter. She also has direct links to this Phineas."

"She is the one that interest me. Yes, she really is stunning, is she not?"

"Yes sir. But I must ask. why the interest in her?"

He turned away from the screen and walked over to table sitting in the dark. A light shined down on it as he neared it. An old book sat open. "I have discovered the way to absorb the Life Energy we spoke of before. Making myself powerful enough to face our …... friend, when he comes. The process described by the Ancients requires the person absorbing the energy be bonded to another. Not just an agreed bond, but a magical bond. The reason for the bond has been lost in the text, but they are clear that no one should even attempt it with being bonded. My scouts have found the rod the book speaks of that can preform this type of bond and are bring it here as we speak. But thus far I have seen no one that I would be linked to in such a manner. That is, until I saw her."

"Sir, forgive me for being so forward, but doesn't the rod you speak of have to be used by to of the same mindset? No magics or controlling methods can be used for making one bond with the other."

"You have been reading the reports. Good, good. Your right, but there are other ways to cause someone to do as you wish. I will not us magics to control her. When she touches the rod, it will be of her own free will."

"May I ask how you plan to do this?"

"By making her trust me before she does."

"What about the man, sir?"

He smiled at the screen. "I think our boy here will do the work for us. Where are they now?"

"In Minarok. I have reason to believe they will head South. Right through the Lost City and on to Hasimal."

"Get the gate set to send us to Hasimal them."

"It will take two days to get the settings set to send us to a town with no gate."

"Then I have two days to study."

"As you wish, Avonej."

* * *

**Review and have fun.  
**


	5. Gone Phindago?

**All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**

* * *

**Gone Phin dago?  
**

Baljeet rolled over on his bed and looked around. He saw the brown, paneled walls and let out a sigh. "I guess it was not a dream."

"What wasn't?"

He saw Buford on another bed stretching. "That we were stucked in a video game and can't get out."

"You wanted a vacation, ya got one. This one just has a little more fun in it."

"Yes, I think getting chased by blood sucking creatures is fun. I also enjoy the thought of a haunted city we could walk though too." He rolled his eyes and got up. Then he noticed something odd about the room. "Have you seen Phineas? His bed does not appear to have been slept in."

The other got out of bed and walked over to the spot he had stopped his stuff, "Nope. But I might have hunch where he is."

Baljeet had an annoyed look on his face as he considered what the bully might be implying, "Why is it that I think we are about to be yelled at?"

"I have no idea. Now come on, pipsqueak, times a wasting."

The two left their room and took a step across the hall. Buford knocked. He tapped his finger on the frame as he waited. Soon enough they could hear locks being turned and the cracked open with Isabella looking out of them.

"Yes?"

"Is pointy in there with you?"

_THAT IS WHAT HE MEANT! Oh, this is bad, this is very bad! _Baljeet took a step back as he saw the look on her face sour. She glared at the larger guy.

"Why would he be in here with me, Buford?"

"His bed ain't been slept in and . . ." The fury in her eyes was unmistakable.

". . . you thought he might have spent the night with me and not been out all night working on some project that will help get us out of here! THIS really was the FIRST thing that popped into your head when you didn't find him this morning? How long have you know known him? Has it been years?"

"Yeah, well . . ." The door slammed in his face. "I don't think he's in there."

"Really? What was your first clue?"

They walked down stairs to find the in a little less crowded then last night. Servers were taking orders and passing out food. Men and women just sat talking and payed little attention to the addition of two more in the room. The duo walked over to the what appear to be a food bar and sat down.

"Buford, you realize that Phineas did not give us any money? We can't eat till he returns."

"What do you have in that backpack you brought?"

"Medication, first aid kit, flash light, water, . . ."

"Nothing we can use right now. I bet we can't sell it either."

The innkeeper walked over to them as they were talking. "What can I do for you lads?"

Baljeet spoke up before Buford had a chance. "We were wondering, kind sir, if you might have noticed a red haired gentleman down here this morning?"

"You mean the guy who checked you all in?"

"Yes, that would be him."

"I haven't seen him this morning, but he did ask me where several places where all around town last night. I told him and he rushed out."

"Might we also have the locations so that we could find him?"

The man looked over them for a second before answering, "Have something better, he just walked in the door."

They turned to face the guy, but what they saw was not what they expected. He had on hard leather boots with reinforced soles that had been dyed dark. The pants were even darker with straps wrapped around his thighs to hold the pockets on the side of his legs. The belt had several pouches that they could see, but there was most likely more hidden. His shirt looked like an early version of Kevlar with two more leather straps crisscrossing his chest. That was all that they could see from under the dark brown cloak he wore. He was also wearing a backpack. He walked over to the others when he noticed they were staring at him.

"Morning all, oh wait, where is Isabella?"

"I think she will be down in a minute. What are you wearing?" Baljeet said giving him a curious look.

"Oh this? OH, right, you haven't seen me in this yet. I have so busy that I forgot to come back here. Oh there she it. Good morning, my dear."

The sour look had not left her face and remained as she worked her eyes up and down him. When she sat down, her expression lightened a little. "Nice look. You look like you didn't get any sleep. Not that I would have ANYTHING to do with that."

_Nice to know she doesn't hold a grudge this early in the morning. _ Baljeet turned back to Phineas. "So what have you been up to?"

"Right, I have so much to go over. First off, I have these for each of you." He handed each of then small box with a screen in the front. Each one came to life as they took hold of them. "They are PDA's with stat meters built into them. They will allow us to level up and interact with the gaming world. It also acts as a portable bank account. That doesn't mean you can just add gems into it, we still have to go to a bank or retail store to have them add it to our accounts. Each of you should have around four thousand gems. I did some odd jobs last night and earned a nice chuck of change. Oh, gems is the currency here. Once the gems are in your account, you can spend them anywhere you want. Even the most under developed towns can take gems this way. Yes I checked on that." Nodding at Baljeet as he was about to raise his hand.

He pulled out a few maps and sat them down on the bar. "This one on top is the city itself. I marked all the shops and stores that sell what we will need to arm ourselves. Each of you will also need to choose a role to play. That way you can purchase armor and weapons for that role. I have suggestions for all you, there is really only eight to choose from."

"Lets hear them, dinner bell."

_He looks tired. I know his mind must be running a mile a minute, but he is going to need to rest soon. _Baljeet gave Isabella a worried look, which she did notice. She glared back at him when she noticed him jerk his head at Phineas. He closed his eyes and let his head drop before meeting her gaze again. Her eyes turned away from him to rest on Phineas with a concerned look now. _Well, I think she got it._

"Buford, you should be a Brute. You get a strength boost and wear heavy armor. That and you would be the one that gets to smash everything."

The other guy had his hand on his chin as he considered, "I like it."

"Baljeet, with your in depth understanding of mathematical probability and scientific notation, I would suggest the Wizard. You will be able to use every type of Magiorbs. You can mix elements and effects. I know you have some experience with online gaming."

"Well, that is true. But what are Magiorbs?"

"Right right. They are the colorful orbs we have been finding. Each one is a condensed magic that the holder can use, provided they know what it is. I have included a glossary in each of you PDA's that will help a little. Honestly, though, there is only one way to know for sure what each on does. That is to either have a Identification Magiorb or go to a dealer that has one. There is one in every town, so that part is easy enough. The fees to ID them is fair, just don't ask to purchase on the Magiorbs form a store. They are VERY expensive."

"Phineas, don't you think you need to rest for a while. We can go over the rest of this after you rest." Isabella was gripping his arm and looking up at him. _That would get me to do it._

But Phineas had a task to complete and went on, "I plan to, I just have to get you all up to speed. I'll rest while you all go shopping." He pulled out an orb with a device somehow fused into it. He handed it to the girl on his arm. "My suggestion for you is a Tamer. This is a Magiorb I was able to modify with the help of the Holo-pet Hub generator. All of the pets on there will now have attacks and abilities you can use. Also, since they have a growth system in them, they can grow up into stronger versions of themselves."

"Is that not evolution?" Baljeet said after he ordered a meal.

"Not in the sense that they are new species, just upgraded versions of the same one."

She took it and scrolled through the list on the Holo-pet Hub. "I can't help but notice that most of these are mine. May I ask how you got these?" Giving him a sly smile.

He scratched his ear, "I might have snatched yours last night before you went to bed."

"You could have asked."

"I had already done it before I thought about that. But I also managed to add in three slots where you can three new pets it you wish. Since I am cheating by using that system, you can really make anything you want. Once it's created, the game world will place its own rules on it. Such as recharge times or cost to use."

She looked confused, "Cost?"

"Magiorbs cost MP to use. You and Baljeet, if you choose the roles I suggested, will have the highest amounts of MP over Buford and I. You stat meters have the amounts you currently have at all times. MP does regenerate over time, but slowly. There are Magiorbs that replenish it fast and tonics you can drink for instant recharge."

"Hey, why does mine and Jeet's here have the same numbers?"

"You have not chosen a role yet. The PDA has a section for your roles, pick one and they should change. Once that is done, it will offer suggestions on equipment you will need." His eyes closed as for a minute.

Isabella took the opportunity and didn't waste it, "You need rest, now!"

Buford tossed his key to her. "You get him up there and make him sleep. Me and the wiz kid here will grab a bite and look over our stuff." She glared at him again, which he saw. "He listens to you more then us. No offense."

"Alright, Phineas. Lets go." She lead him up the stairs.

"You going with Brute then?" Baljeet asked as he pushed an empty plate away.

Buford was already on his PDA selecting things, "OH yeah."

…...

_He looks so exhausted._ Isabella got the door open and lead him into the room. He walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it, without even taking off his cloak. She smiled in spite of herself and sat on the bed next to him.

"You could have told me what you were planning."

"And have you up all night? No thank you. I got almost everything done I had planned on doing. Took me a lot longer then I thought. Just not used to working without Ferb."

She could tell he was worried about his brother, even though this was the first time he had mentioned him since they first realized he wasn't with them._ "_I'm sure he's alright."

"Of that, I have no doubt. It's just odd to not have him here. He's my counter part when it comes to figuring out massively complicated problems. If he was here, we'd have twice as much money, all of your gear, and have a planned route for seeking an exit. But I am just one man, and . . ."

She interrupted him. ". . . you have done three times more then any of us could have asked of you. Don't stress yourself out on day one. I have faith that you will find us a way out. In the mean time. . ."She rested a hand on his forehead, ". . .get some rest."

He smiled at her, then nodded. "At least I'm set, so when you all are ready to go, you won't have to wait on me."

Isabella nodded and look down at the orb she had been given. _ He did this for me. Even after six years, he still tries so hard to impress me. He still doesn't get that he does just that all the time._ "So, what made you think of me as a Tamer?"

"You have such a loving heart and care so much for your pets, I knew you would go the extra mile with raising them here. Plus, having one in our party is a must. Having access to additional fire power from the Beast is too great to pass up. I guess they would be pets in our case. Like I mentioned, I am cheating by using them. But the game accepted them, so it's fair. I did put a little dragon egg there. They always seem to turn out to be the most powerful creatures in these games, so I made sure you would have one."

"Your too sweet. But these sound really complicated."

He yawned, "Not complicated, just time consuming. It just like having a pet, they require care to grow. Spend time with them and learn what they can do and you should have no problem. Also, since I rigged your Holo-pet Hub to that Magiorb, they will only listen to you."

"So you really hoped I wouldn't object?"

The grin on his grew a little more, "I think you'll thank me even more when you go to get your armor. Take note of what the other roles female armor sets look like. Tamer is a nice balance of your taste." His were closed and his breathing started to slow.

"I'll let you get some sleep." _Although it would be nice to stay, but I have stuff to do. He has put so much effort into this, I should at least to my part. But at the same time, I am his girlfriend. _She noticed that he had rolled his head over to point at her and had his eyes just barely open.

"Have …... fun." _He is fading fast._

"I will. By the way, what role are you?"

Just as he was about to nod off, he managed to utter, "Engineer."

_A fitting role, whatever it is. Good night, my sweet. I'll be back soon._ She locked the door behind her and came to notice that she was still wearing the same outfit from the day before. _OK, I have to get a change of clothes, and soon._

She walked back down stairs and saw that other two were waiting on her. She walked up to them and sat down. "You didn't have to wait on me."

"I had to eat, got you something too. You know, to make up for what I said." Buford didn't look up from the plate in front of him as he spoke. Baljeet rolled his eyes and handed her a plate full of food. After she started eating, she saw him glare at bully.

"You really can not say 'I am sorry', can you?"

Buford responded by stading his fork into a piece of meat and ripping a portion off of it. He met the smaller guy stare chewing. She just sighed as she started eating her own food. _Boys. Thank goodness Phineas doesn't act like them. Even when he had his mind split apart, he wasn't as bad as these two._

"Thank you, Buford, for getting this for me." She decided to be the bigger person and let it go.

"Ya see? The lady is fine with it, so drop it!" He turned back to his meal and finished up.

Baljeet ignored him and turned to Isabella. "We have both chosen our roles in this world. Are you going with the one Phineas suggested?"

"Yeah."

"Then let us be off to get our things. I have discovered a quest log in the PDA's and want to see if I find some before we leave town." _He is really starting to have fun with this. Phineas will be happy to see that._

She put down her fork and pushed the plate away. "I agree, lets get his party started."

Buford stood up, cracked his knuckles, and proudly proclaimed, "I need a weapon."

* * *

**Review and Have fun. **


	6. Geared for War

**All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**

* * *

**Geared for War  
**

Freb had been walking for several hours now towards a mountain range his guide told him he should head to. He had let go of his ill feels of her just a little in an attempt to make the best of the situation. _After all, no one else was jumping up and wanting to help him here._

"Are you always this quiet?" He nodded. "Well, it's kinda hard to guide you if you have a plan and I don't know about it."

_Going to have to face facts, she's right._ "I'm making it up as go."

"Oh, well …... I guess I am not as uninformed as I thought I was." She flew ahead slightly.

_If I didn't know better, I would say she was disappointed my that. But I don't know enough yet to form a plan. If I must play this game, I have to figure out what I need to accomplish. However, nothing has happened, yet._

"Ewww. There is a dead solider up here."

He walked up to she was hovering and noticed a skeleton with armor. He picked up the head gear and gave it a good looking over.

"You are not thinking of doing what I think your doing? That is a DEAD body! There is no telling how long it has been there. NO, YOU ARE NOT PUTTING THAT ON YOUR HEAD! …... aaaaaaaaand, you did. Really? Had to be this one?"

"It's available." The helmet fit perfectly, hiding most his facial features under it's metal cover. The chain mail was also his size and didn't weight that much. He grabbed the gauntlets and they too fit him like a glove. _Well, that saves some time. Oh, and he had a wallet too. Filled his gems of some sort, guess that is the currency here. These games can, occasionally, be very predictable._

"So you have some new armor, now what? Gunna see if you can bird a dead bird to see if you can use the wings to fly?"

"You see one?" He looked up at her with a smile on his face.

"WHAT? ARE you …... why did I fall for that? It's like your just picking on me now. Well, I guess that is better then you not speaking at all for hours on end. At least this gets me a little worked up. Now, where too?"

_Something is not right._ He looked around without taking a step. A slight breeze blew by and cooled the metal he was now wearing. Ferb grabbed his spear and held it in front of him as he turned slowly around. _I know your out there, now are you going to play or not?_

A second later, he heard the gentle footsteps coming up behind him. He spun on his heel and brought up the spear in a horizontal defense position as Vina shouted, "LOOK OUT!"

The figure moved like a blur, but he made the spear meet the twin blades coming toward him. The clang of metal echoed around then as each stepped back to ready a counter strike. Ferb took this second to draw a quick analysis of the person attempting to carve him up. _Green and brown coloration, camouflage. Non restrictive clothes. Only place not covered, eyes. It appears to be a shinobi shozoko, traditional garb of ninjas._

Ferb put the spear into a spin as the blades came at him again. He deflected then and pushed the other back. The person leaped back as they discovered he was not going to let them gain any ground. They jerked up an arm up and a small knife flew out at him. He stood the spear up with the point up, the knife smacked the spear head and dropped to ground.

A small flash burst up at the feet of the other person and a smoke cloud consumed them. He looked around until the smoke cleared. The fairy and boy were alone once again.

"Who the heck was that?"

He picked up the knife and examined it, "A ninja, and a smart one at that."

"Smart? Just because they left just after attacking you doesn't mean their smart."

"They knew they couldn't win effortlessly." He tucked knife into his belt. "And that is not the last time we'll see them."

…...

The city of Dawnstar was the capital of Syram. All manner of people came here to conduct business and trade. Queen Lili Zanotto ruled the land with a kind and gentle hand, generous to all she could help. The people felt safe within the walls of any city she happened to be in. For the energy and confidence she brought with her inspired everyone that came in contact with her.

The day was warm with just a few clouds in the sky as her royal highness observed the city from her castle balcony. Few would notice her where she was and to that she was glad. She firmly believed that no one down there should have to worry about the things she had to keep a careful eye on. Today seemed to just be another day, but something in the air made her uneasy.

The sound of footsteps drew her attention away from her thoughts and she turned to meet the person coming to see her.

"Captain Dogan, so good to see you. What news have you for me today?"

"I bring news from the South. Word has reached us saying that there is a man traveling in the company of a fairy."

She gasp as the words left his mouth, "Are you sure? We must be certain."

The captain gave her a stern look, "My queen, I fear there may not be time. Such rumors have never made it to the castle walls, much less whispered in my ears. I came directly to you once hearing it."

Walking back and forth around the balcony, the queen considered what had been told to her. _Time, I need more time. But I don't see how I am going to get it. There must be a way._ "What are you suggesting, Captain."

"My lady, I suggest you take your honor guard and leave the castle as soon as you are able."

"Why would I do such a thing?! Some prophecy is not going to drive me away from my people when they will need me the most!"

"My queen, if for some reason you ever became captured, the people would give into the demands of your captures simply to keep you safe. If this prophecy is in any way possible, then we must make certain you remain safe."

"I fail to see . . ." A cry down in the city interrupted her. She turned to see that a purple hue had appeared in the center of the town. More screams could be heard as the sound of steal and iron smashing into each reached their ears. A moment later, the invaders came into view. They were marching to the castle gates. _NO, this is happening too quickly!_

"My Queen, we can not hesitate! You must get away now! Before . . ." He would never finish his plea, for his lifeless body dropped in front of her. He hands covered her mouth in horror as she stepped away from one of her most trusted knight.

"Forgive the intrusion, your highness, . . ." The cruel voice came from the shadows on the other side of the balcony. A man stepped into the light. His armor was a dark gray from head to toe. Only his face showed any of the red skin that nature had covered him in, but he did not wear a helmet. His breast plate had no coat of arms, so he claimed no allegiance. His gauntlets looked like dragon's hands, with claws at the tips of each finger and scales running up to his elbow. His right hand had lines of yellow dancing up and down it, a power leaving it after being used. On his belt was a sword with the hilt that had a symbol all knew all to well, the symbol of an forgotten army thought dead long ago. The symbol of the Red Claw. He smiled as shock washed over her. ". . .but I must insist that you stay."

...

___At least Buford didn't complain about his new attire__._ Phineas and the others had left the town a while ago heading South. Everyone was geared up and ready to defend themselves if challenged now. He felt better about that fact even if the others were unsure of what they could now do.

His mind drifted back slightly to when he had been woken up by Isabella. The force she used to shake him awake had given him a cramp in his neck. She expressed a general dislike for the what was, in her words, defined as armor. As his vision cleared and focused on her, he got his first glance of what she was wearing. She glared at him with hands on her hips and fire in her eyes as he looked her over.

Her top was a tight fitting brown leather shirt that did cover all of her arms yet exposed her stomach. The skirt she had was three shades darker then her top and was about six inches from her knee, a little too high. The boots matched her top in color and came up and over her knees with thin straps wrapping around her leg till they met at one side of her foot with a silver pendent marking the end. On her waist was a belt that was not helping hold up the skirt at all, as the two didn't line up at all. The belt had two short swords attached to it that hung toward the back of her thighs. He thought she looked very good, but she didn't see how this was going to protect her.

Explaining how it did took longer then it should have, but he was determined to get her mind more at ease. It was hard to explain that physics in this world were different from reality. After she was somewhat comforted by the fact that he wasn't wearing any more armor then her, they went down to meet the other two. He had to go over how to attach Magiorbs to armor and weapons. Then came the very difficult part, showing them how to use them.

Thankfully, he didn't think they would have to go back to that town anytime soon. _I thought that lady would never stop chasing us. Even after Baljeet started throwing fireballs at her._

The hard feelings had not lifted when he told them where they were heading. Baljeet had honestly burst out in tears and Isabella had given him one of her 'you really couldn't find a better way' look. Buford, however, was the happiest he had been all year. He marched proudly ahead of everyone with his hammer in hand and a spring in his step. Phineas tried to get the other two in better moods, but they both just ignored him for the first leg of the journey. So he had moved up to walk and talk with Buford.

"They are really not having a good time."

"So what?" Buford glanced back and shook his head.

"They could be having fun, but they seem so mad."

"They'll get over it. I just can't wait to smash me some ghost and ghouls. They is going to best thing ever."

"Well, I'm glad your at least having fun."

"Your not?"

The thought stopped him cold in his tracks. He really did not know if he was having fun. There had been so many things to do just to get everyone ready that he had forgotten about having fun himself. Now that he thought to it, some of the other roles in the game might have been a better match for him since he understood the rules of the game. _But I gained that from the three hours reading up on the history of the world. Amazing how this game hid it's tutorial levels within books. I think I need to tell Baljeet that, he would love a reason to read. Bun am I having . . ._

His concentration was broken when someone bumped into him. He had been so out of it that his balance was easily thrown off and he went do to the ground. Arms out to catch himself, he managed to avoid kissing the ground. That is when he felt two gentle hands on his shoulders.

"OH, Phineas! I am so sorry. I didn't see you just standing there. Are you ok?"

He laughed in spite of himself. _Yes, I think I am having fun. I can have fun and get my friends out of this mess at the same time._ "Yes, yes I am. In fact, I dare say that I having fun. If something is going to take me down, might as well be by a cute girl."

He caught the red tint in her cheeks, which made him smile even more. _Got ya!_

"Alright, come on. This haunted city of yours is not going to get invaded without you." She helped him up. Buford and Baljeet had stopped to wait just a few yards away from them.

When the couple had caught up, Baljeet started up, "So tell me again why we are going to a haunted city."

"Two reasons. First its part of a quest chain you picked up. I took the liberty of taking it too and sharing it with everyone else. That way we all get credit for accomplishing it. The second reason, it that there is another access node in the center of the city. I need to check it and see if we can us it to get out."

"So why do we need all this stuff if that node gets us out?"

Buford spoke up to answer the question. "We have to get there first."

Baljeet looked worried, but acknowledged the wisdom in that point. He thought some more before continuing, "So what do we know about this city?"

"It was once the capital of the region. A wizard came there a few hundred years ago wanting seeking a way to gain access to some hidden reserve of power in the ground. The people revolted against the idea and the army marched on the wizard. After a long and bloody battle, the wizard knew that the people would never aid in his endeavor. In his rage, he cursed the entire city. The curse making them members of the undead. He thought this would give freedom to conduct the task he wanted to do. But fate played a cruel joke on him. When he placed the curse on them, he tainted the very thing he was seeking to find. So he had to move on and seek another way. From that point on, the city has seen several thousand visitors seeking to claim the land or just loot the city. Some succeeded, some did not."

"How do you know all that? We just got here yesterday and you said you have no idea what game we are in." Baljeet looked angry.

Phineas just smiled, "I spent some time in a library reading up on the history of the land. As well as weapons, armor, and others things we might need to know along the way. Next town we get to, I would suggest you do the same."

"You mean you read all that last night?"

"Yep. All that studying and memorizing facts about this world. It took effort." He could see that Baljeet was getting excited about the idea of having to study. _Why stop him? He can most likely plow through them faster then I could. I just knew what I HAD to know to get us out of trouble._

"I think I might have to do some of that myself. It would be good if I had a better understanding of Magiorbs and elemental combinations."

"You knock your self out, Jeet. I just want to knock out some ghost." Buford kept tapping the palm of his hand with the hammer, itching for something to jump out at them.

"You do realize that is physically impossible. Ghost have no solid matter."

"You do realize we are in a game, right?"

"Oh, good point. Then let us get this over with so that we can get to the next town. I have a date with text books."

_Well, he is having fun now. If the next town is anything like the last, he should have a weeks worth of books to read. I just hope he doesn't plan to read them all before we leave. Now, there is still one person that might not be having fun._ He looked over to his side and saw that Isabella was still walking at his side. The two in front of them started talking about tactics and strategies for dealing with the ghost once they reached the city. Phineas took this time to see what was still bugging her.

"So, whatcha do'en?" Her head popped up at the sound of her catch phrase. It was plain to him that she had been lost in thought when he said it because of the glare on her face as she sought the person who would dare use it. When they came to rest on him, she relaxed a little, but the grin did not go away.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"All this." Waving her hands to encompass the entire surroundings.

"That's a lot to think about. Want some help?"

"I think you've helped enough."

"You're still mad about the outfit?"

She hesitated for a minute, "It just makes me look...like...something I don't want to look like. That and I feel like everyone is staring at me."

"If people think anything, they most likely fear what you can do. Tamers are known to among the most beautiful of people, but also can be the most ruthless."

She gave him a questioning look, "And you wanted me to be one of them?"

He shrugged, "We needed a tamer in our party, their just too valuable to not have. Plus I wanted everyone to know what I already know, that your gorgeous. Then there is the added benefit of people being respectful to you."

"I just wish you would have talked to me about this. You always take on too much alone. You know that I will support you, if you will let me."

"I know and really appropriate that. But this was something different. Something has happened and I can't explain it. I'll work around it, but Ferb and I are trying to do things just as adventurous without all the risk we used to take. Both of us are fine doing things that only place us in harms way, but I really don't want to anyone else there. Especially you."

She hugged his arm as they walked along, "Again, it's great you think so much about my safety. But I was with you for most of those risky projects, I plan to be there for the rest too. I just want to be part of the planning stages more."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Well then, lets talk how we are going to deal with these undead. Here is what I think . . ."

* * *

**Review and have fun.**


	7. Battlefield of Dead Company

**Authors notes: **

**You might have noticed a lot of video game references in this story. The fact is that I have been playing them for over twenty two years now, so I have a lot to pull from for making stories. Some of you have guessed one of the two games that the two main plots are most influenced by. Ferbs place is based on _The Legend of Zelda_ series. Phineas' is based on _Final Fantasy VII._ **

**However, those are not the only games I have referenced. There are several others. Some of them are obvious from triple A games, some are a bit harder to find. Those are from games not so well known, but classics in their own right. Can you find them?  
**

**But enough about me, it's you I want to know about. I am getting the impression that people are not as interested in this as I thought they would be. Which is fine, I have other ideas and things to work on if that is true. Drop a line and let me know if you want this to go on or if I should let this one slip into hibernation for a while. I will not end it, but I could work on other things. Or play more video games.**

* * *

******All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**

* * *

Battlefield of Dead Company

"I really can't believe that we have come all this way and nothing has attacked us. I thought you said we needed these weapons, dinner bell."

Isabella rolled her eyes as Buford complained again about the lack of action they had seen. _It's just like him to want the one thing the rest of us is trying very hard to avoid. But at least Phineas is in a better mood. Maybe he really is getting used to the idea of me being there to plan things now, instead of Ferb. _

Phineas was in the lead as the group walked cautiously through the haunted city. She was just behind him with a her cat called out. The cat had grown in size since he had added the Magiorb and looked much more capable of defending her. The gray feline now stood as high as he waist. The muscles in his arms had been enlarged as well, which worked out nicely for the attacks she had worked out for him. She called him Bob. _I'm sorry if you don't like the name, kitty. But Phineas said you look like a Bob. Wait a second, you don't look like a Bob, you look like a bobcat. Ha ha, now I got where he got that from._

"I have no idea what you are complaining about. The fog alone sets a fearful mood without ghost jumping out all over the place. Can you not be happy with that?" Baljeet nagged the other who was taking up the rear. Buford growled at the lanky boy in front of him but kept his keys trained on the surroundings.

_I wonder if Baljeet really understands that Buford is holding a hammer in his hand. I mean, the thing looks like a sledgehammer with a bigger hammerhead. If Phineas hadn't put the Magiorbs with strength in the bracers on his arms, I don't think he could lift it._ She looked down at her own gear that had been fitted with Magiorbs. But she had to admit that they had worked when they tested them earlier. Phineas had made them stop just outside the city and master how to do a few things before going in. Baljeet had got fire magic down pat, Buford managed to snap trees in half with his hammer, and she had been able to call out eight of the twelve pets she had.

"You know, I can see why people keep coming here. Some of these buildings look very well constructed. Not to mention that I keep seeing places in the stone where I think Magiorbs once sat. I bet those were the first things to get taken out of here. I wonder if there is any left." Phineas was looking around as he headed toward the center of town.

"Stay focused, pretty boy." He jerked around to look her in the eye with his clueless look before coming to the conclusion that she picking on him again. She imagined his face was a deep red when he faced forward again, just a second after looking at her. _I got ya! Your not the only one who catch people off guard._

"I swear I keep seeing things move," Buford was starting to get jumpy. That meant that Baljeet would soon follow. The Indian boy was already rubbing his upper arms far to often._This is a ghost town. I mean, we know they are here. It's just a matter of time before we run into them. Well, that's at least what Phineas told us._

"Now that looks like the place we need to go." Phineas was staring at a large Keep that stood about another hundred yards in front of them. She could see he was happy to finally see their destination. Then she saw his hand disappear into his pack and pull out a small device, which he placed on a near by wall. Looking at the opposite wall, he tossed another one on it. When he was satisfied it would stay, he walked on. He stopped and repeated this action two more time before they reached the Keep.

"You know what? I have to agree with Phineas' previous point about the architecture of this place. It must have been a lovely town." Baljeet admired the stone pillars they walked by as they entered the structure. She noticed that as Buford walked passed the pillar, he let his hammer gently tap hit. Whatever the reason, it brought a smile to face when he turned away to join the others inside.

"Alright, Dinnerbell, we're here. So what are we looking for?"

"As far as the quest is concerned, your PDA's have all the details on that. I'm looking for a certain panel that will let me access the node for this area. Which I just found." He walked over to the wall between more pillars. Baljeet was checking his PDA for the quest details. Isabella walked over to watch the red head make his attempt. "This should only take a few moments."

He placed his hand on the wall and the white line appeared, that is when her cat started to growl. "Phineas, Bob doesn't like something."

"I imagine the light does seem a little odd to him."

"He's not looking at the light."

He turned around to look at the cat as the terminal appeared in front of him. The cat was looking out the door they had just through. She could see him biting his lip as he started tapping on the consul.

_Boom_

"Phineas, what was that?" She looked at as he was furiously tapping at the holopad in front of him.

"Explosion. One of three early warning traps I planted on the way here. We are about to have company."

She looked up to see Buford move to one side of the door and peek out. _He is waiting. Well, this is what he wanted._

"BALJEET, you discovered what we need to complete that quest?" Phineas yelled as he was still tapping at the terminal.

"I think so. Oh, there is a picture. Ok, yes. We need the Amulet of Kratos. It is said that he was a king and that he was called a God of War by his enemies. Many feared him for his blad . . ."

_Boom_

"Go find it. Buford, you cover the door. Isabella, have Bob aid him. You might want to call out another if things get chaotic."

_I can do more then just be backup!_ She was about to protest when Baljeet piped up.

"I have no idea where to look! This place it far to big!"

"You said he was a king, right?"

"Yes, that is what it said."

"Try the throne room just down the hall."

"Oh, yes, that would be the logical place it would be."

_BOOM_

"MOVE IT, NERD!" Buford yelled as he stepped in front of the door. "Company has arrived."

She walked up to the door and looked out from behind the hammer wielder. All she could see was a massive wave of white rushing in at them. As it reached the courtyard, she could make out the ghostly forms. Her face was set as she felt her cat brush up against her to get in front of her.

"Not yet, girly. Let them get a little closer." He walked out to the where the pillars stood, her cat followed beside him,

_This is insane, we are out matched a thousand to one. But Phineas told us this would happen. Of the two scenarios he went over, this is the one he feared would happen since we met nothing just before we entered the city. So here we are, about to make a stand. _

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" She looked down as Buford brought his hammer down on the ground. Rock mounds appeared a few yards in front of him. The ghost slammed into them and were held back for a few moments while they chipped away at them. The bully didn't let them have the chance. He ran up to the mounds and swung the hammer in a horizontal strike, taking out all of them. The effort yielded a shower of stone spraying out on the undead. He left a wide hole in the group bearing down on them. "Any time you want to join in, just jump it." The hammer flew in every direction as he smacked anything that got near him.

She noticed he was talking to her. "Bob, Static Shock!" The cat leaped forward as lightning started to gather in his fur. When the cat reached a spot close enough to the crowd, he roared and a pulse of purple energy shot forward. The effect was greater then Buford's effort and wiped out a larger group. But the horde pressed in on them mere moments later.

Buford started to walked slowly back up the steps of the Keep, hammer still swinging. Bob was also moving back and was now using his claws to cause the ghost to fade.

"Why is it that I think we are doing little good this way?" Buford asked when he was within hear shot of Isabella.

"They ARE ghost."

"And they re-spawn after a few minutes."

She turned around to find Phineas standing behind her. His hands vanished into his cloak and reappeared with a canister in each hand. He lobbed them into the crowd. The blast they yielded was about the same as Buford's, just in two directions.

"Back into the Keep, all of you." He pulled some kind of device out of his backpack that had a tripod on it. When the three had moved past him, he dropped it in front of him and moved back himself. The device generated a field around itself. The ghost stopped at the field and started pounding on it.

"That will hold them for a few minutes." He walked past them as he started looking around the room.

Baljeets screams came a moment later. "SKELETONS!"

Phineas just yelled down the wall as he kept looking around, "Use your magic!"

"FIRE NOT WORKING!"

"Combine it with Earth!"

"WHAT GOOD WILL THAT DO!"

"JUST TRY IT!"

Sounds of small objects being scattered on the stone floor echoed down the hall. _Whatever that did, I guess it worked. Either that or they are ripping him apart._

They got their answer a minute later when he returned to the group with a green and gold amulet in his hand, "I DID IT! I COMPLETED THE QUEST!"

"So Pointies trick worked?" Buford asked as he jerked a thumb toward the other guy who was currently patting a wall.

"Yes, the combination of Fire and Earth produces something like a bomb. The compressed rock expands once hitting . . ."

"Details later. How we getten out of here?" Buford turned to Phineas.

"I can't use another field generator until my current one fails and the recharge time elapses. I have a way out, but I need something that can generate enough energy to cause a large enough pulse to cause the ghost to fade out till we reach the edge of the city. I estimate we need at least fifteen minutes to get out of here."

"So what do we do?" Isabella was honestly starting to get scared_. ____Come on, get creative__! _ The snap of his fingers cause a brief moment of relief

"Got it, but I need all your weapons." He pulled out another tripod, along with two Magiorbs that where two shades of purple. The device he had out now looked somewhat like the other one he had out, just larger.

"Why our weapons?"

"I could do this without them," A sudden _THUMP_ behind them caused them to look at the door and witness the field there starting to fade, "But I am pressed for time. Your weapons will give us the desired effect without me having to fine tune this thing."

Buford handed over his hammer reluctantly, "So what will they do?"

Phineas took the hammer and connected it to the device. He was wiring Baljeets staff to it when he spoke up, "Hammer, power. Staff, projection. Swords, stability." He reached out to her with one hand and waited.

___I forgot I even had weapons_! She pulled the two blades off her hip and placed them in his hand. He attacked one to each side. "So mine are just counter weights?" The thought made her a little mad.

"Not weight stability, pulse stability. The swords will the cause the pulse to keep it's power for a greater amount of time and go further out, giving us that much more time to flee. And with this adjustment ... done." He turned away from his creation and walk down the hall a slight bit, then over to a wall he had been looking at.

The others walked over to where they could see him. They were just in time to see him plant something on the wall before turning back around.

"What are you doing?" Baljeet asked as Phineas leaned against a pillar.

"Making a door."

A massive explosion happened right behind him, causing a tunnel of dust to pour into the room. Everyone watched as the he turned back around and walked to the wall he just destroyed. "Looks good, follow me."

___This is the reason I don't play this type of games__._

They ran out of the Keep through the make shift door Phineas had made. As they ran down the streets, she heard a massive boom. A few steps more and she was pushed off her feet. Phineas was at her side a moment later helping her up.

"That's all the delay I could muster. Lets be gone before they try to make us permanent residence here."

...

They made camp after an half hour walk outside the city walls. Buford and Baljeet had went to sleep almost instantly after they ate the small meal they had brought along with them. This left Isabella and Phineas alone.

She had been working with her pets ever since they got out of the city, learning attacks and developing tactics with each of them. Phineas was impressed by how much effort she was putting into it. He imagined all the times she had worked on projects with him and thought this may be how she saw him when she came over. The hawk she had out must of heard his sigh, because its head snapped to the right to see what had made the noise. This brought Isabella's attention to him, she smiled when saw what he was doing. That caused him to realize he was staring at her. She winked and turned back around to work with the bird.

_I really need to stop staring at her like that. She is going to get mad if I'm doing that all the time. That's what that book said, right? OH, why did I not finish it before starting in on that book about anti-gravity? I keep thinking that I should hug her and cause an elector-fusion reaction to bond our relationship. That doesn't make any seance! At least, I don't think it does. Maybe I need to divert some time to looking into that. Am I really thinking too much into this_? He sighed again_. Why are girls so hard to figure out? I've built portals to Mars, why do girls stump me?_

He sat his backpack on the ground and pulled out a kit bound in leather that looked like another pack. He opened it and pulled a few things out of it. He started fitting pieces together. Then he found spots for them on his belt and within his cloak. _The thermal grenades seemed to do ok, but I think one with a higher burning rate would be of better use to us. Shock grenades, don't have enough to make more then three of them. I do have plenty of stuff to make Frost grenades., so I'll make some of them. __A_ half hour passed before he glance back over at Isabella and noticed she had taken up watching him now. He blinked in disbelief for a second before blushing slightly.

She walked over and sat beside him, "So, whatcha do'en?" He smiled. _Man, I love it when she ask that._

"Making grenades."

"Isn't that dangerous?" He noticed she had moved closer after asking that.

"Nah, just tedious to make. I guess it wouldn't be if I didn't think so much about it. But I factor in blast radius, status effects, damage caused, and . . " He stopped in mid thought. "I'm rambling again?"

"Yes, yes you are. But I don't mind. At least you always have something to say."

"Are you saying you don't?"

"Have you ever been afraid?"

"Sure, lots of times. I remember falling out of the sky after being caught in a haunted house that scared me."

"No, I mean by people."

"I've met a few people I have wanted to avoid, but not afraid of. Why?"

"You are just so brave."

"Me? You were the one facing down a horde of ghost just a few hours ago."

"Yeah, but you had my back."

"You didn't know that."

His comment caused her to think for a moment. _Did I say something wrong? I meant that she willing walked out there while I was working on the consul and had no way of knowing how long that would take. That and I didn't say I was going out to help them afterward. I meant it as a compliment._

"I knew you would be there, you always are."

"That doesn't mean your not brave."

"You react better then I can."

"Are you doubting yourself?"

Again, she stopped and thought. This time he was really curious about what was honestly going on.

"I'm ...just not sure what to do."

"I think your doing fine."

"Easy for you to say. I bet you know what your doing for the next three days."

"No, I'm making things up as I go."

Her eyes were wide as she sat there with her mouth open. "You ...have been making everything up as we go along."

"Sure have."

"So that plan we talked about before going into that city . . ."

". . .. was made up on the spot. Is that ok?"

"I just expected more out of you."

_More? I was just as shocked as everyone else when we got stuck here. But I have been doing the best I can with what little info I have been able to gather. I can't predict everything._ "But everything has worked out."

"We lost all our weapons."

"You still have your pets, Baljeet can still use magic, Buford can punch things, and I still have my kits. So none of use are helpless. Plus I wanted to make new ones for ya, this just gives me an excuse. I have also been working on a blueprint in my head for a weapon for myself, so now I can make it too."

"Why do you love me?"

He dropped the parts he had been working on. _ Oh no, that booked warned me about this question. Or was if about the two of another affectionate mass. Dang it!_

"Why do I love someone how has been with me though thick and thin, gone to the moon with me, trusted me enough to let me spray her with ant pheromone, cared enough about me to jump into my head to bring me back together, and still comes over each day just to see me. I have no idea why I care so much."

The answer made her smile, but there was something in her eyes that told him there was more. _What did I miss? _

"I love you too, Phineas." She leaned over on him and rested her head on his shoulder. A few minutes later she was asleep. He picked her up and carried her to her tent, laying her down then covering her with a blanket. Returning to his spot, he gathered up his supplies and looked up at the star lit sky.

_Brother, where ever you are. Be safe. Hope your problems are nothing compared to mine._ He looked back at the tent where he had left the lone female. _I hope I figure out what is going on with her._

* * *

**Do you like it? Then tell me about it.  
**

**Review and have fun.  
**


	8. Super Slash Brother

******All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2012. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**

* * *

********Hey-o, ready for some more Ferb? Well, your getting a good helping of him anyways. But read carefully, there is a quiz at the end.

* * *

_Super Slash Brother_

_Phineas, I hope your having more fun then I am_.

Ferb brought the but of his spear into the gut of the humanoid lizard behind him. Then he flipped it over his arm and slammed the spearhead on the beings head, causing it to fall to the ground. He took two steps forward and spun the weapon back in front of him to meet the blades of another attacker. Shifting his weight to one side and letting the spear drop down on the same side, he got the lizard to fall forward. He used the motion to bring the other side of the spear around to the lizards back and pushed it further, right into one of its kind that was attempting to strike at Ferb's back.

He sheathed the speared and brought out his bow. He knocked two arrows and held the bow horizontally. His shot took out two lizard people. Walking up to pair he had just taken out, he noticed something. _No blood, no impact wound of any kind. This game must deal damage without showing physical indications. This will be a problem for me if I don't figure out a way to display my own health. _ He then saw a pile of arrows besides the bodies. He smiled as he picked them up and shoved them into his quiver. Another arrow shot out from his bow, a couple stared in shock as the lizard looming over them fell away from them and became motionless. They waved at him after they came to their senses.

"Why are they here?" He asked the blue orb the floated right beside him, another lizard fell before she could answer.

"They are Lizlords. They attack villages at random for food and tools. I am guessing this is just one of those raids."

Three more laid in his wake while she spoke. _Having better results with the bow. Longer range and easier to move to my next target this way. Hopefully I can save most of this town, I need to restock my supplies_.

Suddenly, a large Lizlord broke out of a house and stood before him with a large sword. An arrow was trained on him a second later when he saw he wasn't alone, the sword was pressed up against a small girl_. A hostage! This beast is low. And a child! These things have no honor_!. Ferb glared at the larger lizard with the arrow still aimed at them. The reptiles returned the glare, then brought the sword closer to the girl causing her to scream.

"MY BABY!" He knew it must be the girls mother, but he paid her no mind. There was nothing that was going to stop him from saving that child_. I sware, I will make you burn for taking a child_. The lizard started to back away.

The Lizlord slightly turned his head to see behind him, trying to not take his eyes off the archer in front of him. But that second of distraction was what he had been waiting for. The lizard's face burst into flames. The sword hit the ground and the girl moved away. Ferb shouldered his bow and brought the spear back out as covered the distance separating him and the big lizard. He grabbed the girl and pulled her away before dropping the point of the spear level with the lizard fighting to get the fire out on its face. The spear cut through the air and stabbed at the big lug. Four more and it fell to the ground.

He was breathing heavy now_. This is a workout and a half. But at least she is safe. No I just have to figure out what caused that lizards face to combust_. Then he noticed the fairy beside him was chattering and dancing around.

" . . .MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! There is no way they can doubt it now! I KNEW IT!"

"What are you talking about?" He looked around to see if any more of the Lizlords remained.

"YOU! You can summon the elements to aid you! It's one of the prophecies and YOU DID IT!"

"Wait, wait. I did what?"

"You didn't see?! You cause that arrow to become a fire arrow. It was a perfect combination of magic and weapon! But you did it all on your own! Wait, there is a prophocy that the chosen one will also be accompanied by a fairy. OH MY GOSH! I AM THAT FAIRY!"

He stopped listening to her_. Just when I was starting to like her, this happens. Now she is her own fangirl. But at least she did give me something to think about. I caused that fire arrow. Interesting. I have to the ability to add magics to my arrows. I'm betting the reason I can is because there is no magic already infused on them_.

A women grabbed his arms and screamed, "MY SON, HAVE YOU SEEN MY SON?" He shook his head. She fell to ground in tears, "O heavens, forgive me. Please bring me back my boy. Those Lizlords will do horrible things to him. O why? Why did it have to be him?"

_It's not happening on my watch_! "VINA!" The fairy stopped her dance immediately, "Where do the Lizlords live?"

"Oh, a near by cave I bet. They always live in caves. There is a mountain range just to the west of here, I would ... HEY, WAIT UP!"

He took off running as fast as he could push himself. After all the sports he'd played, distance running had almost became second nature to him. But he refused to let a child be harmed if there was anyway for it to be prevented_. When did this become such a touchy issue with me. The is the second time I have reacted in the manner over a child in danger. But I must help! I will not fail_!

A few minutes later he caught sight of a trail of foot prints leading away from the village. At the pace he was keeping, he hoped to be only a handful of minutes behind them_. Every second matters. His life is on the line_.

His persistence paid off. He could see a few of them running now. The bow was off his shoulder a moment later and he fired a shot at the closet one. It slipped, but did not fall. It started limping. The spear came out and knocked the legs out from under it a second later when he caught up to it. He turned around and walked back to it as it laid on the ground trying to catch it's breath. It howled in pain when shoved the point of the spear into it's hand.

"Where are they taking the boy?"

The voice that came out of the its mouth was a his, but he understood it. "They are taking him to kitchens."

"Where are they located?"

"Off to the right from the entrance. Smell strong."

He lifted the spear and jammed it back down into the heart of the beast. It vanished in a puff of smoke. Leaving a few gems where it laid. Scooping them up, he ran on toward the cave entrence.

"Are you sure we can trust that thing? Would it really tell us the truth?"

"Yes, yes it would_." That much, I am sure of_.

...

It was thirty minutes later before he was looking at the cave entrance from behind some large boulders.

"So now what? Are we going in or not?" He pulled his ear then pointed to his left. A few seconds later a group of the Lizlords came marching up. They could see a small boy in their mist as they walked into the cave.

"How did we beat them here?"

"We were never chasing them."

He ducked down behind the rocks as the fairy sat dumbfounded. Working his way along the wall, he managed to get into the cave without difficulty_. _Once inside, he looked around and saw several caverns leading away from the chamber he stood in. He looked off to his right and saw a flicker of lights. Then he noticed the smell. _Oh no, I know that smell. That's not little boy cooking either, that's magma_. Then he remember that he was in a game_. That means this is a fire level, great_.

Walking toward the light source, staying close to the wall, he heard the other Lizlords start yelling in a panic.

"The master demands his sacrifice be brought to him now!"

Another answered. "But it is not ready! He will not be pleased!"

"He will be less pleased if we don't bring it when he wants!"

Other chimed in with agreeing grunts and hisses.

"Fine, but your taking it before him. I will not be the one to feed him this bomb."

He managed to peek around the bend in the tunnel and watch a group of the reptiles walk away from a room carved into the wall. The aroma of things cook was strong there. He eased his way further down until he reach the doorway to the kitchens. He looked in and saw that only one remained there. Five pots sat on top of what looked like geysers._ I'm betting those are volcanic vents, which would explain why it feels like a sauna in here. They are using them to heat those large kettles, clever_. Gently easing his way into the room, The spear was in his hand when he walked up behind the cook, he let the point touch the scales on it's back. It froze as he spoke.

"Where is the master?"

"He is in the main chamber. Every tunnel ends there."

"Where are the bombs?"

He could see the strain as the cook tried to resist saying anything, but he knew resistance was futile. "There are some behind the far kettle." He nodded as he drove the spear though them. Letting the smoke mix with the other fumes in the air, he walked to the back of the room.

"Really, you trust the world of a Lizlord? There could be a trap here, some kind of animal that could eat your arm, oooooooooooooor there could be bombs. Just like they said." He smiled as he held a small black ball with a fuse sticking out of it_. I need to know how to use these_. So he gave her a questioning look. "Oh, you want me to tell you how to use them. Well I will be happy to. From this point forth, when ever you pull out a bomb, it will light. Then you just throw. You can also attack them to your arrows. Try one, it will be a blast."

_I think I honestly just heard a sad trombone playing. But I wonder how I pull them out_? He turned his hand over with his palm down. He closed his hand, thinking he would grip the bomb, but it was empty. Thinking of the bomb again, he turned his hand to face up and there was a bomb. The fuse was lite and eating it's way down. Turning his hand down again, it was gone_. OK, so it responds to my thoughts. I can deal with that. I'm betting I need to think them being attached before pulling them out instead of after like the magic. _

"But remember, you only have a limited supply of them."

_Really? REALLY? Note to self, make a HUD next chance I get_.

Feeling that time was of the essence, he gave up stealth and ran down the tunnel with spear in hand_. Don't worry, kid. I'm almost there. Just hang on for a few more minutes_.

As he ran, one of the large Lizlords he had fought in the village stepped into the tunnel and turned toward him. It raised its massive sword and charged at him, breathing a small stream of fire at him. The bow and an arrow were in his hands as he slide to a stop. _So they can breath fire! Well the opposite of fire is. . ._ A blue hue covered the tip of the arrow as he let it fly. It smacked into the chest of the beast and encased it in ice. The momentum of its charge caused it to fall forward, shattering into a thousand pieces. He heard Vina fangirling again as he pressed on.

The heat was getting stronger the further he went. Soon he saw the end of the tunnel with a glowing light beyond it. He ran in and slammed the spear into the guard he just knew would be standing there. The guard doubled over before hammered his elbow down on its skull. He threw his spear at another lizard standing at the edge of what looked like a canyon. The spear lodged itself in the ground after passing through a cloud of smoke. The bow was off his shoulder as he ran to edge.

A large gathering of Lizlords was below, all facing away from him into a large cave at the far end of canyon. He looked around till saw the boy in the a kettle right out in front_. OK, do I sneak in and hope Should I try to get him out unnoticed or__ should I make this look cool?_

A roar came out of the large cave. _Looking cool it is!_

He fired three bomb arrows into the side of the canyon, causing the wall to collapse and cover the back half of the group. Two more over the cave brought down a massive pile of stone, but didn't seal it. Shouldering the bow and grabbing the spear out of the ground, he ran down what once was part of the wall, now it served as a bumpy ramp. Several came to meet him, he leaped into the air and held the spear at the very bottom. This let it swing into first one, leaving nothing but smoke. Twisting slightly in the air and using the spear as a counter weight to help him aim, he landed on another one and drove it to the ground.

Letting the spear slide in his hand till it was in front of him, he spun on his heals as a sword passed by him. A swift kick on the neck caused more smoke. Ferb raise the spear over his head and concentrated. The magic in the shaft came to life and flashed, spreading blindness across to all how witnessed it. With the remaining Lizlords blind, he just ran by them slashing at them as he passed by. When he reached the kettle, only a trail of smoke marked his path. The boy seemed to be unaffected by the blinding light as he pulled him out of the large pot.

"Wow! That was so cool! Wait till I tell my friends about you. Could you show me how to do that? I could be your side kick. I mean . . ." A roar from the cave signaled the coming of something.

_It's time for a boss fight._ "Go, get back up the wall. Vina, stay with him."

"But you might need my help." A twenty foot tall lizard burst through the pile of rock he had hoped would stop it from coming out. He covered his face to shield himself from the rock spray. It walked on all fours and had a mouth that opened large enough to swallow a full size truck. The scales were a dark green hue. It had a yellow ridge that parted it's eyes and ran half way down it's back. It's next roar sprayed fire out. He stepped one step to the side and let the flames pass by him, never taking his eyes off the beast. "Never mind, have fun dealing with the Donlizlord."

The large lizard used the maul of a mouth to take a deep breath. Ferb throw a bomb at it. It was caught in the current and flew down it throat. He could see the explosion happen as it's stomach expanded_. Not enough, but I see that its outer scales are cracked now. A few more and this thing is menace meat_.

It coughed and a cloud of black smoke poured out of it_. No, now I can't see the dang thing. Well, it can't maneuver very much as large as it is. So I guess I'm fighting by ear._ He heard it start taking another breath and lobed another bomb in the general direction of the sound. The muffled explosion told him he scored another hit. Another wave of smoke told him it wasn't dead yet, but the roar it had sounded labored.

_Hurry up, you walking handbag. I'm having difficulty breathing in this smog. I just need you try one more time._ The sound was faint, but he could see the smog moving back to it's source. He threw one more and started running out of the smog, unable to stay there any longer. As he emerged from the black cloud, he heard a massive explosion behind him. A few scales hit him as it rained lizard parts. _Match point: Ferb._

...

Vina and the boy had not stopped telling him how good he was for getting them out of there alive for the past hour. The walk back to the village was taking a lot longer then he thought it should take. _But that might be because I am so tired._ The boy was almost carrying him due to his exhaustion. That was the only reason he let them go on so long.

He was about to ask them to stop when they both suddenly did, but they also stopped walking. Looking you, he saw the boy staring straight in front of him. Following his gaze, his eyes came to rest on a dark figure standing in the middle of the path they were taking.

_Oh come on! _He pulled himself off the boy and summoned the last bit of strength he had. That is when Vina came down close to his ear and whispered. "I can't give you back all your power like a good nights sleep, but I can take some of the weariness away."

"Do it."

She flew circles around him from head to toe. Slowly, he felt his tight muscles relaxing and his focus returning. He stretched to work out what was left of his stiff joints and pulled his spear out. _I might not be at a hundred percent, but I think I'm good enough to stale mate this ninja._

They ran at each other and met with metal clangs. The dance they were doing was almost elegant. Swords and spear moved up and down, side to side in a fluid motion. Each one countering the others. For several minutes the woods echoed with the sounds of metal on metal. _I can't keep this up. I;m just too tired. I need to end this now._ He brought the spear in front of his face to met the blades, he strained to hold them there as he put a new plan into action. Their faces were just a few inches away from each others, both could see fire in the opposing ones eyes. With a sudden shift in focus, the shaft glowed. The ninja's eyes grew in surprise as the blinding flashed.

Ferb wasted no time slamming a foot into the ninja's chest, knocking the wind out of them. He slashed down in a diagonal arc, landing a blow to the chest region. The wound he hod hoped to make didn't appear, all he saw was cut fabric. _They are wearing padding to help conceal their identity!_ The flick of the others wrist caused him to back up as the knife passed by him.

The figure stopped staggering back and took their hand away from their face. _Vision clearing._ They saw the cut and growled. The shedding of the extra padding revealed an important detail. _THE NINJA IS A WOMEN!_ A flash and she was gone.

_So this ninja a women. That changes nothing, but does give me something to work with if I start seeing the same women everyplace I do._

He looked up and saw the fairy floating beside a tree. The shine of her wing illuminating the face of the boy for brief seconds. Ferb waved them over and they pressed on. Another hour later, they were at the boys house.

They lady thanked Ferb for saving her son from the Lizlords, offering him everything under the sun she could find. He asked for nothing but a meal and water to wash himself. She ran out of the house to the well out back. ___Will she calm down? I know she's happy, but I am really tired of running after people._

He walked out of the house and found where she had gone. Three buckets were already filled to the brim and one more was being pulled up. She was a bit startled when he appeared.

"Young warrior, I would bring you the water. There is no need for you aid me further. You have given me a great girt today. The greatest girt I have ever received."

He shook his head as he picked up a bucket and dumped it on himself. The cool water soaked his clothes, but he was relieved to feel it. ___Those darn lizards live right beside an active lava flow. It must have been a hundred and ten degrees in there._

"Now now. I will have no man who just saved my son saying that I did not treat him to a proper bath. There is a tub in house. Now go. The night is still young and you still need your meal." She pushed him forward towards the house.

___I hope Phineas is doing better then me. Or at least doesn't have an old lady pushing him around._

* * *

**Do you know what magic is on Ferb's spear head?**

**What is up with me and ninja's?**

**Where's Perry?**

**Every chapter title is a video game title reference, how many do you know? **

**The third one is not really a question, he is not here and most likely will not be. Unless I get an overwhelming amount of request to put him in, I have no plans for him. **

**Review and have fun.**


	9. Phinsalvania

******All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2012. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**

* * *

**********I see no one has taken a stab at what magic is on the tip of Ferb's spear. Come on, it's not that hard to figure out. I promise I got from another source. So it is not an original idea. However, I did get it from a book. And it was a sword there, not a spear.  
**

* * *

Phin-salvania

Isabella had been sitting at the counter at the forge for hours now. She had been watching Phineas run from fire, to mold, to fire, to hammer, and so on. Since he had to used their weapons to escape the ghost city, he was making some new tools and weapons for them.. They had managed to get to Hasimal without having to deal with too many of the local wild life. _Seems like met every creature in this world after we left that camp. _

Buford and Baljeet had already checked in on them. They had been sent out earlier to find an inn to stay at and had found one just a few minutes walk away. The rooms had been a little pricey, but were well worth it according to Baljeet. She thought about going back with them and now wish she had. Waiting on Phineas had not been as much fun as she had hoped.

___He is working. ... But that doesn't mean he couldn't turn around here every so often to give me a kiss. ... When has he ever done that? ... He could start now. ... Your dreaming again._ She shook head and looked up to him standing right in front of her. Her cheeks burned at what she had just been thinking. He smiled at her and laid a long white staff in front of her.

"Do you like it? This one will be yours, as soon as I get the Magiorbs fitted into to. If you want a different color, I can still change it. I really wanted yours to be perfect, then I realized I had no idea what kind of staff you would want. So I did the best I could.. . ." He was still rumpling on when she grabbed his shirt and pulled him over the counter to kiss him. They sat there for a few seconds before she left him go. She looked up at him as he looked dreamy eyed back.

"That is all I have wanted for the past three hours. The staff is fine, but you might want to drop in every so often to check on me. I might need another one of those."

"OK" He hesitated to leave, but did a few moments later. For a while, he worked a little slower then he had before. ___He is thinking about you. ... No he's not, just distracted. ... What would distract him? ... Wish I did more. ... Why to you think you don't?_ It was getting annoying that she had so many conflicting thoughts. But something made her think that something was missing. Something that needed to be addressed and changed.

"Ferb, can you hand me a hot iron?" She looked up at the sound of his voice coming from the back of forge. "FERB? Oh, dang it." He appeared a second later with a frown and grabbed a rod out of the fire.

"Ferb." The name of his step brother had not been said much since they had arrived here. Now she wondered just how often did he call out for his aid only to find out he wasn't there. ___I'm just as capable as Ferb! I could help him__!_ The smile on her face was gone. For some reason she no longer had any desire to stay there, or to even tell Phineas that she was leaving. She got up and started to leave.

"Leaving so soon?"

She spun around to see that he come out to her and was standing right in front of her, a white staff in his hands. _He came out to see me. If it had been just a second later, he wold have found me gone._ It was odd to feel so bad in the presence of Phineas. Being with him for so many years had been a dream come true, literally. But something was different now.

"I ... just didn't want to hold you up. Its selfish of me to take so much of your attention."

"Your not doing anything wrong. I can work and pay attention to you with little difficulty." ___Liar._ "But I wanted to give you this. I know it's not short swords, but I thought you might like this more. It amplifies your calling ability, so you can now call out three pets at the same time. I also found out there is a vender two shops down that sells dyes and armors. He said that if you were to stop in, he might be able to give you some armor more suitable to your taste. He needed a few new tools, so I took the time to make them for him, so he feels like he owes me. Show him that rod and he'll know I sent you there. I thought you might like a change."

"That's sweet. But I think I might be getting used to these."

"That's fine. But you could also add some color to them with the dyes. That way everything is not so brown."

"Now that's not a bad idea. But your in the same boat as me. Your clothes are all brown too."

He smiled and shrugged, "I'm more concerned with your needs right now. I'll worry about me later. I have Buford's new hammer in the fires right now. Then I have to finish rounding out Baljeet's wand and wrist focus. I still can't believe he discover the plans for those so quickly. After that, I'll get to work on my new weapons."

"What are your weapons going to be?"

"I have several planned, but the two I will make now will be two pistols."

"You're making GUNS?"

"They will work off Magiorbs, so they will not have bullets per say. But it's a weapon I can modify almost indefinitely, which fits with my role. I should have everything done by night fall tonight."

___Anther day lost to him building things or recovering from building things. I wish he would just spend some time with me._ Nodding, she examined the rod he gave her. No flaws could be seen and the staff itself was smooth. There was no doubt that he had taken special care and time to make sure it was the best he could make. She sighed even though she was impressed with his craftsmanship.

"Then I guess I'll be off. I'm going to work him my pets some more and maybe go to that guy's place you mentioned. I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Sounds like a date. See ya then." With that, he vanished back into the blacksmiths shop. Irritation boiled in her, but she refused to let it consume her. She walked out with the staff in hand and looked around. All the buildings and shops that lined the stone paved road were two stories tall or higher. Made of what ever the local residents and merchants could find; metal, wood, clay, even say one that looked like nothing but multicolored sheets.

The road was full of life. People pulling carts or driving trucks, both with goods either purchased or being delivered to someone. Men, women, and children worked their way up and down the road shopping or visiting. Paying little mind to anyone else but themselves. This pleased her as she walked down to the shop Phineas had mentioned.

The man was more then happy to show her any number of things for her role. He even offered to alter a few armors that were not made for a Tramer, which she took him up on after seeing a top with light weight metal that would hug her curves nicely. _Wait, it's that the look I wanted to avoid? But he might notice me easier that way, plus it doesn't have sleeves and covers the stomach. Plus it gives me two more Magiorb slots. Plus he can dye the leather under the breast plate pink. _

The man said he would it would take about an hour to make the alterations. She thanked him and left to walk around the city. Several shops caught her eye and after a little internal debate, she decided to go on a little shopping spree. An hour later; she had a backpack of her own, a better looking green belt that fit, a Tamer head band to hold back her hair, and a pair of bracers for her wrist that were a dark purple. When she returned, the man said he had just finished. He made sure it fit and was well pleased with his efforts.

"You look breath taking and ready to tear the limbs of quazort. Your friend at the blacksmith's will not know what to think when he lays eyes on you."

_You have no idea just how right you are._ She smiled and offered to pay for all his troubles.

"That man saved me from waiting another week on tools I needed. Because of him, I can get orders out and provide for my family. My wife will be thrilled when I tell her about all the good that happened today. So, no. You will not pay me. If he sent you here, and that rod tells me he did, then I am just returning the favor to him. So have a wonderful day."

She left the story feeling confused by her feelings. _He's my boyfriend. The guy in there was so over joyed by what MY boyfriend did for him that he gave me this new armor that he had to alter. But I am still mad that MY boyfriend is not spending time with me. I'm just so confused._

"Well, well. Look who got herself some new threads."

Her head snapped up to see Buford and Baljeet standing just off to the side of her. She knew she was blushing as she saw the Indian boys reaction.

"I approve, Isabella. It seems to better suited for protecting you then the other one." _Nice cover._

"The guy here owed Phineas a favor. He insisted that I come down here and get something, so I did."

"Cool. I just got back from a quest. There are all kinds of them around here. It's giving me something to do while your boy toy works out our next move."

Something about they way the bully described Phineas annoyed her. _Why? It's not the first time he has done it, nor will it be the last._ She had no answer, but it did.

"I have been reading. So many books in the archives here. I have mastered four more elements and have offered Buford a few suggestions to increase his own power. Which he honestly took to heart for once."

"You tell me how to pound someone flatter, I'll listen." The big guy smashed his fist together.

"Phineas said he should be done with everything by night fall. So I guess we'll head out to our next destination in the morning. Seeing as it's not even noon yet, I guess I'll pick up some of those quest you were talking about. My pets need a workout."

"I would like to accompany you. I too want to test out some new things I learned."

_I really want to be alone right now so I figure out what's going on with me. But its not a bad idea to have some near by who can set someone on fire at a moments notice. "_Sure. What about you, Buford?"

"Nah, I'm meeting a group in a little while that wants to scout some temple down South. They need some good muscle to keep them safe."

"I think that is the Temple of Ultamacia. Legend has it that she was the most powerful sorceress of all time. She only emerged from her temple to take sacrifices from local villages, whom she blessed after wards."

"She accepted sacrifices, that's barbaric!"

"I never said what she took. She would take only handsome man for sacrifices. They would sever her in the temple for two years. If they pleased her, the village they came from would prosper for those two years."

"I still say its barbaric to demand people give you something for no reason."

"She provided for them. Plus she didn't kill her sacrifices and defended those people in three wars."

"Are we going or not. Where did you say those quest are, Buford."

"Head to the city gates and talk to people around there, you'll find them. Now I'm off. Later." He walked down the road, turned a corner, and was gone. The duo walked down to the gate and found three people needing things from the area just outside the city walls. One needed herbs, one apples guarded by spiders, and the last one needed wood from trees that seemed to attract a bear like creature.

She thought it would be good to see if Phineas' claim was true. "Bob, Falco, Desiferi; I choose you!"

A cat, a falcon, and a pink and purple pony appeared in front of her. All three looked around and made sure there was no danger directed at their tamer. The cat stayed in front of her as the ywalked out of the gate into the forest, the other two remained at her side.

"Wow, three at once. Phineas must have given you an upgrade. So, where do we start?"

_I really want to be alone. Why is it that no one can take a hint? Have a given a hint? Why am I talking to myself._ "I'll gather the wood. Why don't see about those apples?"

"Sounds good. Have fun. Yell if you need me. I have been working on my healing spells."

_If only that would worked._ "Desiferi, stomp that bear please. I have wood to gather."

…...

"More reports, sir."

"Tell me what they say, Seph. I know you have already read them all."

He froze while putting the pile of documents, then resumed his actions. Moving away from the desk and placing himself a few feet behind the chair of the man he had addressed, he began, "Nanag has successfully invaded Dawnstar. The queen is captive in her own dungeon. The Swineorks have control of the city and have started marching West. It seems he wants the Tri-ade next. There are also sightings of his forces already in the South attempting to take control of Lake Hunilia. The resistance there is great and doing a fair job of keeping them away from waters edge."

"Yes yes, what about the boy?"

"He has recently defeat the Donlizlord and all the Lizlords in the Southern regions."

"Now that is impressive. What else?"

"He seems to have a shadow. A strange warrior in black has fought him twice now, retreating before he gains the upper hand."

"Our friend sent them. It would seem to simply slow him down. What do we have on this warrior?"

"Little to nothing. All we have are sightings. One agent has reason to believe the recent Lizlord's movements in the Southern region have been caused by this person."

"Resourceful. This is good. How are our agents in village just south of the lake?"

"They report no problems beside local conflicts."

"Tell them to …...encourage our boy to head to Lake Hunilia, gently. I think he would not leave many of them standing in they pressed too hard."

"I will have the message sent immediately. May I ask why?"

"Certainly. I want this dark stranger fighting with our boy. If he is pushed right into a brawl with Nanag's forces, they will have to defend them or risk losing pay."

"You think they are being paid?"

"Very much so. Why else would you have a lone warrior of this caliber be so far from the war? If they are paid, then they are not loyal. Our boy will be able to turn them. With the given stakes, he will not waste time either, which is what I need. I need him to become a bigger thorn in Nanag's foot. At least for now. But we have a little trip ahead of us, how go the preparations?"

"The gate will be ready at daybreak. Are you sure they will still be there?"

"No, they will be gone when we arrive. They will return that evening. I have some shopping to do before that and need to update my look. I can't, for the life of me, understand how I let myself get so behind the times."

"Nor can I. Anything else, sir?"

"Yes, back your bags. You are coming with me. And tell Lord Dante I will be needing his services after all."

"As you command."

He left the man sitting in his chair, staring once again at the screens before him.

…...

Phineas stood outside the walls of the city with light fading fast on the horizon. A pair of white wolf like creatures were running toward him. His eyes narrowed as his hands dropped to his side and pulled out a pair of weapons and held them straight in front of him. The round barrel of the weapon that was pointed at the oncoming canines had a two inch hole in it. Down the side was a orange orb glowing, on the other was a gray one, at the back a blue one. His pointer finger pulled the release trigger and a magical reaction happened within. A small, meteor like ball rushed out of each barrel. Each hit there target, causing rocks and fire to dance over the wolves. Three more shots and nothing remained.

"Well, they work. I have me a set of pistols. Plus I was able to draw up some plans for another I'll make when we get back. Buford's description of the Temple of Ultamacia marks it as a perfect target for another access node. I just hope this one gives me something better then the last one. All it did was let me download some music to my PDA, which is worthless since they are just ten second loops. Why am I talking to myself when I could be talking to Isabella?"

He turned around and walked back in the city. The addition of his sidearms did cause more attention then he anticipated. Pulling his cloak over them, he increased his pace to the inn.

Once there, he looked around and saw her sitting alone at a table. A drink was in front of her and she looked bored. He pulled out a chair and sat down beside her, she brightened up a little upon seeing him. "Hey Phineas, whatcha do'en?"

"I think I am sitting here with a lovely lady."

"Where?"

"Cute. So how was your day?" A slight twitch in her eye told him he had hit a nerve somehow. _Come on, what did I do wrong? She got to get some new armor. OH wait! Compliments, need to compliment her new armor._

"I see you got some new armor. I really like...it..." _Why did I not look at it first? That has to be the luckiest piece of metal on the face of the planet. Wow, ummmm, wow, yeah, aaaaaa, Am I...wow...I am talking to myself._

"Are you ok Phineas?"

"YES, yes. I . . aaaaaaa . . just got lost in a thought for a second. Those are some very nice breast...plate. A very nice breast plate. The pink leather is certainly more your style. I have no idea why I didn't think of that before." _I did not just say all that. She is already mad at me. The last thing I need to do is embarrass her._

"So you like it?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"The guys went back out to do one more quest before they call it a day. They seem to think we will be heading out first thing in the morning, even though I have not heard anything about that."

_I just planned that. How could they already know? _"I haven't told anyone what I am planning yet. I wanted to see you first before saying anything. Buford did stop by the shop to pick up his hammer and told me about the temple he saw today. I did not tell him that is where I plan to check out tomorrow or that I wanted to head out at first light.I swear."

"Ok, but that is your plan then?"

"I think there is another node there. I need to check it."

"Do you plan to do anything else?"

"Nope."

He saw the fire in her eyes. _Now what? If she wants something, why does she not ask? _Trying to lighten the mood before something bad happened, he waved over a serving lady, "Have you eaten yet? We could always enjoy dinner together."

"I've eaten." She stood up and walked up the stairs.

The serving lady just stood by him with a blank look on her face. A few moments later he looked up to find her there. "I guess I'll be dining alone. One special please. And see if that grape juice had turned into wine yet. If it hasn't, bring me a bottle."

He let her leave without another word. _What did I do wrong?_

* * *

**The next chapter might cause some people to not like me for a while. It should be up soon. Title: Phin-salvania: Shattered Mentally**

**Review and have fun.  
**


	10. Phinsalvania: Shattered Mentally

___****__**All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**_

* * *

Phin-salvania: Shattered Mentally

She saw that Phineas was already at a table as she walked down the stairs the next morning. It surprised her to see him without a map or tool out tinkering on something. He was just sitting there, drinking a glass of milk. It was a sight that took her few moments to register, it was just odd to see him not doing anything. _It's not like him at all. What's the matter with him?_

He looked up and waved her over. She smiled and sat down beside him. The nod he gave someone out of sight didn't look like something she was supposed to catch, but she had. With a cheerful demeanor, he welcomed her, "How are you this morning, my dear?"

"I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well."

"Are you alright? Do you need some more rest? We could delay the trip another day, ...Or you could stay here while we tackle this node. Or ..."

"I'm fine, really. Just have a lot on my mind."

"Care to share?"

...

The question took her by surprise, the sudden wide eyes told him that much. _I recall that talk we had a few years ago. I know I fail to catch a lot of your hints, but I'm trying. _

"It's nothing."

"You didn't sleep because of it, I don't call that nothing. Now you do realize your talking to your best friend, not to mention your boyfriend. I know you sleep soundly most nights."

She looked at him with narrowed eyes, "How would you know that? Do you have camera's watching me?"

_No, but that's not a bad idea._ "I'll never admit to that. But I have my ways. Now don't change the subject, what's wrong?"

The server came out with two plates filled to the brim with food. She looked at Phineas, who nodded with a smile, the lady bowed slightly and disappeared. Isabella had noticed the sever seemed to be waiting for his approval before leaving.

"You have something going on with her?" He caught the slight growl in her voice. _Funny, I never pegged you for the jealous type. But I guess I never thought any of my actions would be interpreted in such a manner. I really need that dang book. _

"No, all I did was fix a stove for them last night after you left. And four tables ...and eight chairs...I think that's all." _I really need to stop working on things to clear my head. But her leaving me last night hurt and I didn't know what else to do._

"So they owe you one? I see."

"I'm sorry. I just needed to do something. I didn't plan on having that free time." The angry sigh she gave was obviously one of those hints. Stuffing his mouth full of food, he waited for her to say something. It was several bites later before she finally said anything.

"So you had plans last night?"

"Sorta." _Play this carefully, Flynn. _

"What plans were they?"

"I ...planed on spending some time with you."

"What stopped you?"

_Something about this doesn't seem right. It seems like I am being lead into a trap. Do I answer honestly? Tell her that I didn't chase after her because I feel she has the right to choose what she wants? No, I don't think that will go over well. But I think anything I say at this point will not go over well. What am I doing wrong? I don't see anything I did as questionable. Did she really expect me to follow her to room? ... Would she really expect that? ... I ...I...just don't know._

He looked up at her with a sad look on his face. Meeting her eye to eye wasn't what he expected, especially not with her eyes filled with a challenging glare.

"What stopped you, Phineas?"

"I ... didn't think you wanted to be disturbed."

"I see, so you just did nothing? Fixing stuff for everyone else and not coming after me?"

"What am I doing wrong?" The question slipped out and he bit both lips as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Nothing...nothing at all. When are we leaving?"

_I feel like I just got ran over by a semi truck. I know there is something wrong, but she is not telling me. Ug_. "As soon as Buford gets back and Blajeet comes down."

"Buford is already out?"

"He wanted to test his hammer."

They ate in silence. Even though they where just a foot apart, Phineas felt like those inches were miles.

Baljeet appeared a little while later with book in hand. He sat down to start telling them about some of the creatures in the areas around them as he wolfed down his food. Thankfully, Phineas had already ordered for him before he came down. Just like he had for Isabella_. Hope this goes over better_.

Buford came in a few minutes later and sat at the last chair the table, letting his hammer hit the floor in front of him as he sat his arms and chin on the but of the handle. "Pointy, you have really out done yourself. This hammer is awesome. It feels as light as a feather, but hits like a Mack Truck. I've never said this, but I think I'm in love."

"Buford, you have said that several time. In fact, I have stopped counting the number times you have said it."

"Who asked you, nerd? You better hope this guy has something for me to bash, or we might be testing just how much punishment that barrier of yours can take."

"We'll leave as soon as we're done eating."

"I'm done." She pushed her plate away and stood up.

He sighed. "Then I guess we'll leave now."

...

A purple hue formed near the outer wall of the city, creating a purple ring as time passed. A moment later, two men walked out of it.

"Such a wonderful day do today, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes sir, wonderful."

"You do not seem to be enjoying yourself?"

"I fail to see why I came along, sir. I could be of greater use to you back there."

"Nonsense. Your presence here is invaluable to me. There is plenty for you to do."

"Sir, you do know my skills?"

"Yes. And it is those skills I am in need of here. I had hoped to settle into our rooms before giving you your assignments, but I see that you will not be happy till I do." He put his hand in his cloak and pulled out a piece of rolled parchment. "You're to take this to the Captain of the guard, wait for him to give you a package. Then you are to head South toward the temple, seeing it you can catch up to our little friends. Cause as much trouble for them as possible without engaging them yourself. When they return, it is vital that the brute and mage be kept busy. Anything you can come up with will do, so long as they are not there for most of the evening. That is you priority over everything else, so plan accordingly. After that, we will be leaving."

The other man nodded while in deep thought, he could tell that all that pleased him. It was easy to please such an active worker as Seph.

"May I ask what you will be doing sir?"

"I'll be shopping. Just like we discussed yesterday. There is also a cafe here that serves a turducob I want to try. It's famous the world over."

"Very good sir. Where might I take our bags?"

They started forward before he answered, "There is a house a few minutes walk inside the gates. Such a nice house when I looked at it this morning. There will be some issues though, it seems that it's occupied at the moment."

Seph smiled, "I will look into that sir."

"Thank you, Seph"

...

"BUFORD LOVES THIS!" He brought his hammer down on a round, bug eyed creature, reducing it to dust. He now had a larger hammer that had four spikes on each corner of one side of the hammer head. It's creator had told him that there was a reason for spikes to only be on one side, but he wanted him to figure it out. _Like I'm good at discovering the purpose of a device. I'm not a nerd_!. Slamming it into the side of another creature, he pressed on toward the temple that was coming into view.

It had been three hours since they had sat at the inn. There was something odd he had noticed about the couple in the group. _They don't seem to be acting like a couple. She seems to be royally pissed off about something. I have my guesses why. He just seems fed up. Could be the reason he's pummeling those things. I swear I have not seen anyone pull a trigger that fast._

Phineas was taking on several creatures at once, shooting some and bombing others. What some might not see was he wasn't doing a great job at keeping things away from his girlfriend, who had out two of her _pets. That's not like him. I know he thinks she can take care of herself, but it looks like he's not even trying to keep them off her. He's just striking in a straight line._

A crack of lightning in front of him drew his attention to the other guy in the group who was doing all kinds of things. Currently he had his right hand out holding a transparent yellow barrier up while the left had his wand dancing from place to place, causing all kinds of things to happen. Lighting, rocks falling, fireballs, twisters, and anything else the boy could think of lashed out at the swarms that came at him.

He turned to face the next wave, that's when he noticed them running away. "COWARDS! COME BACK AND FACE ME!"

"That was the heaviest wave yet. I thought you said it was quiet all the way to the temple." Baljeet said as his wand caused a gust of wind to pick up all the stuff left over from the fallen creatures.

"Maybe it was related to the quest he took. His power was high enough to not cause many random encounters. However, we are on no such quest. So we are just facing things at random." Phineas said as he finished throwing the last of his stuff into his back pack.

"Lets just get to this temple. I would like to be done with this before lunch." Isabella walked past them all and headed off in the direction of the temple. A cat and pony following in her wake.

"Wow, what did you do dude?" He said looking at the triangle headed boy.

"Would you believe I have no idea?"

"No, no I wouldn't." He turned and walked in the direction of the girl with the rest right behind him.

Twenty minutes later, they stood at the entrance. It was a massive stone structure with a circular slab coming out thirty feet from the door. The slab was only a few feet from being level with the ground, but it was obvious by all the colorful stones in the masonry that is was a place of importance.

"This must be where the villages of old came to offer up sacrifices to Ultamacia." Baljeet was walking around it taking note of all the slightest details.

"Woopie. So are we going in or not?"

"Yes, lets." Phineas took the lead and walked through the doors without waiting on anyone else. Buford followed a second later.

"HEY! Wait for me!" Baljeet yelled as he ran in after them. The bully took note that there was one more that should be coming through the door, but she failed to do so. He let the Indian boy pass him as he waited a second, but did not turn to face the door, just looked over his shoulder. A moment later, he saw a figure sit down on the walkway out to the slab, a cat like silhouette coming into view right after she did. _Not asking. She can walk._

As the boys walked down a dark hallway, Baljeet's ward produced fire to light the way. Soon, they walked into a large room covered in white stone. There was a staircase along the wall that lead up to an upper room. Statues of several figures and creatures stood just outside the stairway ring. Other then that, the room was void of anything interesting. He turned to see that Phineas had already started up the stairs.

When they reached the next level, they found another room with a high domed ceiling. Light poured in from from windows near the top. There was no statues here, just vases with ageless flowers in them. They sat on pedestals along the wall. A stone chair sat near a wall. The center of the room had a carver design in it.

"This must be Ultamcia's audience chamber."

"Why is it that we didn't run into any guards or beast?"

"She has nor been here for hundreds of years. Several of the villages she protected are gone. But the legends say that she did not die. They say she was sealed away somewhere. How and why remain a mystery."

"Well, I found the node. I'll be done in few. So look around."

He didn't want to look around, he wanted to smash something. But the chamber did feel different, like the very air was laced with power. Walking up to the flowers, sniffing them, he noticed they smelled good.

"Hey, how do these flowers smell. Does someone come here to replace them?"

"I have a hypothesis. I think there is some kind of power in this room that maintains the flowers. It is very possible that we are looking at flowers hundreds of years old."

"Impressive. Are you finding anything, Dinnerbell?"

"Not really. Oh, wait. I did manage to retrieve a world map this time. Access to the system is still blocked. I am starting to see a pattern in the errors. But I'll need to find a few more before I know anything definite. I'm updating your PDA's with the world map I just got. Huh? What is this?" The two guys moved over to where was as he tapped at the hologram.

"What?"

"It seems that there is a quest in this very room. It's a hidden quest, I only found it by looking at the code for this area. When I try to access it, it tells me that the quest is auto activated."

"English please."

Phineas shrugged, "It means that the quest is given to you when you touch something, open a door, or find something. So there is no telling what will trigger it." He closed the node down and stood up. Walking to the center of the room, he looked down and pulled something out of floor. "Hey look a Magiorb. A green and white one, cool. Hey, where's Isabella?"

A massive screech stopped any of them from answering as the room grew dark. The room started swirling with wind wiping around them.

Baljeet spoke up, "I think you triggered it. Did it have a title?"

"Not one I could read." The wind slowed as they started hearing a foreboding tune coming from the wind. "That can't be good."

They all were suddenly pushed back to the wall opposite of the chair. A flash later and they saw a women sitting in the chair. Her face was an ageless white, hair as dark as night and pinned back with silver pins. Her gown was black silk that flowed around her as well as hugging her. Buford had to admit that the while she commanded power, she was very beautiful_. _

"You have trespassed on hallowed ground."

"Great, this is going to delay us finding Isabella." Phineas didn't look happy as he pulled two tripods out of his back pack and sat them in front of him.

"What are you talking about, we can just run away." Baljeet said.

"No we can't. This is the quest. Defeat her." He pointed at the women who had now stood up and was slowly walking forward.

"She's a chick, how hard can this be?" He ran forward and swung the hammer at her, the dong it causes was deafening. Buford slowly looked up to look her in the eye.

"YOU DARE STRIKE ME!" She pulled him off the ground a second later, "I AM ULTAMCIA!" She threw him back against the wall between the other two.

"OK, so that didn't work. What now?"

"I think reasoning with her is out." Phineas was pulling a few things out of his PDA, he threw them up and they settled over each one of them, including the women. Numbers appeared over her head and on the ground in front of them. "Those are our health points. We need to get her's to zero and keep ours as high as we can. From the look of things, this may take a while."

Buford looked up at the number hovering over the lady that was now that the center of the room_. 499994000 health. And I have 5000 health. I don't like these odds_.

Phineas stepped back behind the other two and kept his voice as low as he could with the wind blowing, "Keep moving and strike at her as much as you can, but watch your health. The bigger turret over there is a health generator, it will heal you over time, but you have to stay near it. Baljeet knows healing magic, yell if your health gets dangerously low. Buford, try catching some of her energy attacks with the claw side of your hammer and throwing them back at her. I hope Baljeet knows a few Revive spells. …... You do? Good. Just keep yourself alive. Alright, good luck." He ran right and started firing at her, drawing her attention and chipping away are her health.

Buford leaped in and hammered her again, but this time he jumped back after he did. Then started moving around her. _This is going to take forever. _Noticing her health had only dropped a thousand points.

…_..._

_Gosh, it looks like the sun is almost setting and nothing. I knew he would not notice me gone. So caught up with his plans that he forgets to even look back to make sure I'm there. GAH! I wonder what all that noise was? It went on forever. _Isabella was pacing around the slab, her cat Bob resting on the walkway. He peeked out her every so often before returning to his sleep.

Then, all of a sudden he jumped up and faced the door of the temple. "What is it, Bob? You hear something?" She looked to see three figures walking out of the temple. Her anger was lost when she saw all three of them had ripped armor or burn marks all over them. All three were breathing hard, like they had just ran a marathon.

Phineas looked over at Baljeet. "Can you do it now?"

He nodded, "We are outside the barrier that was stopping me. Lets all stand on the slab."

"Wait, what's going on? What happened to you?" Her questions were directed at Phineas, who looked like he was about to collapse.

"Later. Do it, Baljeet."

He pointed his wand at the sky and yelled, "WARP!" A bright white light burned at the tip, growing bigger and bigger until the small company was jerked upward. A breeze blew by kicking up leaves on the empty slab where they just stood.

…...

An hour later, at the inn. Phineas and Isabella where once again sitting at the table they had occupied that very morning. Buford and Baljeet were out getting their armor repaired and had not returned yet. Phineas had to do the same, but was in no hurry for the moment. He had other things on his mind.

"So you where outside the entire time?"

"Nice of YOU to notice I was gone. What took you so long?"

"We got into a boss fight with Ultamacia and couldn't escape."

"You expect me to buy you fighting a two hundred year old which that took you all day to defeat?"

"We are in a game! It makes the rules. She was like a dang Demi God. All we could do was chip away at her health while she could down any one of us with two blows. Which she did, several times."

"Down? What does that mean?"

"She killed us. We had no health left. Thankfully, death in games is manageable if your prepared. Baljeet knew enough healing spells to revive us when it happened."

"So I guess your going to blame me for not being there with you?"

"It would have been nice to have . . ."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"What did I do? I have been trying to get you tell me . . ."

"NO PHINEAS FLYNN, IF YOU CAN'T TELL AFTER SIX YEARS, THEN WE ARE DONE!"

"Wait, what?"

"Let me be absolutely clear." She got right up in his face and looked him directly in the eye, "I ….. am...breaking up... with you." With that, she turn around and walked out of the inn. Phineas' mouth hung open, with a black stare, not moving, unable to think, unable to process what just happened to him.

…...

_What have I done?_ She was walking down the road with the fading light behind her, crying. There was no where for her to go, no where to turn to, she had to stay near him if she wanted to get home. _Curse you, why does it have to be this way? _

"Excuse me, miss. But I can't help but notice your crying."

She looked up to see a handsome man standing next to her. He was just about her height and looked close to her age. His coat has a simple tanned leather, with a black silk under shirt. The pants looked like a thin wool what had been darkened to almost be navy blue. His belt was a silver strap with a small gold buckle. But what interested her most was his eyes, they had honest concern in them.

"I'm …... fine. I just want to go home."

"I might be able to help you with that. I am a man of many talents."

"I'm sorry, but I doubt you could help me."

"Phineas Flynn is not the only one who can help you get home."

She froze in her tracks. No one in the game world had ever spoken their full names. This caused her to face him again.

"How do you know that name?"

"He told you that he was the only one who could get you home. I'm here to tell you that he is not. I understand we just met, but your tears pierced my heart. I just had to say something and offer my aid to you."

"You really know how to get me home?"

"I will do everything in my power to get you there myself. You will have all that I have working on it. If that is what you wish? You would have to come with me, for once we achieve such a feat, it will not last long."

"I can't wait to tell my friends, they will be so happy!"

"Will they?"

"What do you mean?"

"Phineas knows everything I do, he just lacks the resources to do it. But he has you traveling all over the place. For what? Are you gathering materials? No. Are you setting up some magical network? No. They are all having fun. They are enjoying this place. Tell me, has he told you how he plans to get you home?"

With a sad, defeated sob she answered, "No."

"My offer goes out to you. For you are the one truly in need. If you wish to get home, I will pave the way for you."

She nodded and followed beside him. _Phineas, why did you not tell me?_ A shimmering purple hue appeared in front of them. Another man fell into step right behind her.

"I'm Isabella."

"You may call me Avonej."

* * *

**There you have it. Review and Have fun. No, I'm not saying a word at this point. Later.**

**Word of the wise, never proofread exhausted and tired.  
**


	11. Dead to Ferb

___****__**All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**_

* * *

Dead to Ferb

Buford and Baljeet were walking down the road from the armor shop. Each had not only got armor repairs, but each was sporting new attachments.

"I can not believe that gentleman insisted that we get all this gear."

"I wasn't gunna stop him. I'm just glad he paid for it before he disappeared. After spending all that time getting this stuff on, it would have been a shame to make me take it all off. After all, I look dang good."

Baljeet rolled his eyes as they walked into the inn and saw Phineas. He was sitting there wide eyed with his mouth hanging open.

"What is he doing?"

Buford motioned a serving lady over, "How long has that guy there been sitten like that?"

"For quit a while, sir. I have tried to speak with him, but he does not say a word." He nodded and she left.

They sat down at the table, each sitting on one side of him.

"Phineas? PHINeas?" Baljeet waved his hand in front of his eyes, "Buford, how are we going to get him out of this?"

"Easy." He slapped the red head on the back, almost causing him to slam his face into the table. Phineas blinked then looked around, seeing that he was not alone.

"Wh...where is Isabella?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing?"

"What happened, dude?"

Sadness washed over him, they both could see the pain the thoughts causes.

"She dumped me."

Both of other guys sat there jaws on the floor, Buford was the first to shake himself out of it. "Wow, that bites dude."

"Where is she now?"

"I...need to go to the blacksmiths." Phineas got up and walked toward the door.

"What about Isabella?" Baljeet yelled.

Phineas sighed, his shoulders slumped before he turned back around, "She doesn't want to be around me, why should I look for her?" With that said, he left.

"Well I think someone ought to find her." Buford said.

"Our PDA's should be able to give us a general direction she is in." He pulled his off his belt and tapped a few keys, "Of course that is assuming she is still a member of our party. Which it appears she is not now."

Buford stood up, "The we look the old fashion way, by asking people."

...

"Are you really sure you want to go to Lake Hunilia? I mean, if it really is under siege, we would be walking in there is a big fat target on our head. I'm not the only one who knows about the prophecy. Are you listening?"

Ferb rolled his eyes for the eighth time in the past hour_. We've got to go somewhere, why not there_? "Look, those ladies back there were very concerned about their families in the city beside the lake. I don't have a problem with going up there to make sure they are OK. Plus I haven't had any luck getting a positive identification on that ninja. So why not try to draw her out a few more times?"

"Your honestly looking forward to fitting her again?"

He smiled and nodded_. She's a good fighter. I enjoy a challenge. Thus far, she has been the only one I have not been able to overcome or solve. So the enigma surrendering her is intoxicating. I must solve it_!

"But why are we walking right into the middle of an active battle? Can't we find something a little less deadly?"

"Am I the chosen one or not?"

He saw the wings of the droop, thus accepting the truth of the matter. That made him glad, the fairy had been nagging him far too long. About the ninja, about him deciding to go to Lake Hunilia, and about installing strange things into his helmet.

He smiled at the thought of the last one_. I'm just glad it worked_. He now had a Heads Up Display after salvaging his remote. Access to a node had let him access his stats and inventory. Two hours later and having to invent a welder, it was done. He could now see how much money, the amount of bombs, how many arrows, and how much health he had. It made strategic thinking easier.

_If only it made dealing with people easier. _It was hard to admit, but he did have some difficulty deal with some of the towns citizens. Phineas was always the one that would take point in these type of circumstances. Talking people it doing all kinds of things to help them out or getting them the materials they needed for the job. The fact that it had taken him over an hour just to talk a man into selling him the stuff he needed to build the welder made him miss his brother. _Phineas would have had all the stuff, the tools to make it, and had a plan to do something nice for the guy in under five minutes._

"You lost in thought again?"

"Yes."

"Well wake up, That ridge ahead should give us a good view of the lake and the city."

A minute later, they looked down on the city and all the chaos around it. _Defense looks good, I only see one breach in the wall and it is already being filled. They have plenty of archers on the wall and in the towers. The foot soldiers are doing a good job pushing them back. I might not be needed here after all. _"What can you tell me about the attacking force?"

"A race of pig like humans. The Swine'orks are known for consuming natural resources and leaving nothing behind. They are capable fighters, using sword and shields mostly. They fight with no honor, killing anything in their way. They are not known for intelligence. So it's easy for a small military force to take them over. My guess that is the reason they are here. Someone else is pushing them."

_Interesting_. Something behind him caught his eye. It was as if the wind had move a branch. His eyes narrowed, for he know what it meant. "Get ready, we are going to knock a hole in their right flank. Try and keep up this time."

"THIS TIME . .." The words weren't even out of her mouth before he started running down the hill, bow in hand. He noted that his current payload of bombs was maxed out with twenty. Half way down the hill, he pulled out a bomb arrow and let it fly, watching to see where it hit. When it detonated just within the ranks of the invading army, he knew his aim was true. Three more arrows sailed though the air as fast as he could draw the bow. For the moment, he still had the advantage of being at a higher vantage point. But that would not last too much longer.

As the distance between him and the army decreased to were he could see the eyes of the swine, he refocused his attacks to freezing them. Two double shots raced out at the horde, several became pillars of ice on the spot. The bow was switched for the spear. With a leap, he hammered the beast encased in ice, showering the army with bits of their comrades. The spear moved like the wind, reducing them to dust without effort. Some started to react to him and moved to take him. Theh did not know he had anticipated that. The staff glowed with the light of three suns, blinding and burning those nearest to him. This did not slow him, he moved further in, lashing out at any who stood in his way.

_Come on, where is it?_ He held the spear behind him as he ran, searching for the leaders tents. Lashing out at three more that stood in his way, he caught sight of a large white tent. That is when he heard the wails. He looked up and noticed that city defenders had noticed his efforts. Arrows rained down on the front lines, catching most of them by total surprise. Two more lines fell before the Swine'orks were able to muster up a counter strike at them, but it failed too.

Ferb smiled. _This is working out better then I planned. Now if only I could get to that tent._

Three minutes and a dozen puffs of smoke later, he was inside the tent. No one was there at the moment. "So what is so important here that we just hand to attack a massive army single handed?"

He walked over to the back of the tent where a large cloth covered something taller then him. Pulling it off, there stood a six foot tall ring with carvings on it. A pedestal was made into the side of it that had a single pebble laying at the top. The pedestal itself had several carving that looked to him to be location markers.

"Know anything about this?"

"Its a gate. But I've never seen one. They speak of them in legends, but not as something used today."

"Well, guess you need to update those moved the pebble to a marker. The ring started spinning a second later. When it had achieved the right speed, a purple hue covered the air within it.

"Wow. Now what?He shrugged as he walked over to it and stared.

_A gate system, cleaver devils. I wonder where this will take me? Guess there really is only one way to find out. The people here are doing a fine job and I bought them some time with the little maneuver I just did, so why not? _

A familiar sound caught his ear, he grabbed Vina and chucked her into the gate. "HEY . . ." was the only thing she got out before passing though the hue. He leaped at it as soon as he threw her, twisting in mid air to face where he had just been. His hands flexing as he sailed into the gate, dropping bombs along the way. Six laid lit on the floor as he passed though the purple veil. A figure in black appeared at the tent flap just as his foot vanished. Looking down, the figure saw the gifts that had been left for her. She ran just as they all detonated, leaving a massive hole where it had stood. The figure stood still for a moment, growling at the fact she had been duped. Turning around, she picked up one of the fallen soldiers by the neck, then yelled, "GET ME A HORSE!

…...

Queen Lili never bothered to come down to the dungeons of her castle. For that matter, she didn't like putting be here either. The walls were always damp dray stone that had a greenish film that grew along the edges of some of the stone. What little light there was only cast shadows on the things it illuminated. Bars of iron sealed her away from the world, cut off from the people she had ruled just a few days before. It broke her heart to think of what horrific things could be happening out there.

"Dinner time!"

The snort brought no joy, but her groaning stomach did a leap for the chance at food. Her cell door opened as she attempted to push herself further into the wall. What few things truly disgusted her in the world, were embodied in the being that was currently sitting a tray down near the door. It turned away and closed the door behind him, mumbling something she could not make out.

Suddenly, a voice came from further down with the dungeon. " . . . THAT WASN'T NICE!"

Then came a thump of metal hitting stone, the drawing of a bow string, and the whoosh of an arrow seeking a new home. A loud snort drew her attention away from the strange happenings as she witnessed the jailer who had brought her food vanish in a puff of smoke. A pile of arrows was the only thing that marked his presence had ever been there.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME OR AT LEAST ASKED."

She could hear a faint whisper, "Could you keep it down, or would you rather fight the horde that your yelling summons." The voice seemed to have an accent she did not recognize. _I thought I had met with every nations leaders, but I have never heard such speech._

"You still could have said something." That voice sounded vaguely familiar, like one of a creature that did not venture out of it's home very often. But she also noticed a light that seemed to move with the voice.

"No time, we had company." Now the sound of boots hitting the ground caught her ear. A minute later, she saw a head peek into her cell. The helmet blended in well with the darkness of the area, but she could just make out his mouth. He stepped forward more and brought himself to full height and stood in front of the bars, a glowing orb flew into view a moment behind him.

"Oh no, please tell me you are not Queen Lili Zanotto?"

She hesitated before speaking. _That voice came from the orb, or it is a orb? I do believe that is a forest fairy. ...A FAIRY!_ "I am her. But you ...are you . ."

"Is he the chosen one of prophecy? Yes, yes he is!"

The man rolled his eyes as he examined the bars. He pulled at the a little before something caught his eye. A grin came to his face as he picked up the set of keys the guard left behind. She walked free a second later.

"Thank you, kind sir. Your timing is impeccable. How ever did you manage it?" He shrugged. "Well, I am in your debt. What do you plan now?"

"I'm betting he doesn't have one." The man held his gaze on the fairy as he walked over to the stairs leading out of the dungeon. Looking around, he seemed satisfied by what he saw and waved them over.

"Why do you think that, little fairy?"

"My name is Vina. As to your question, it's how he runs things. Why stop now?" He vanished outside the door, not waiting for them and letting it shut behind him.

"No plan, so he has just been doing things without reason?" She hurried up the stairs and slowly pushed open the door. The man was walking back over to them with a spear in hand. "Did you have a problem?" He shrugged again as he cast his eyes around the room. Following his example, she saw the dozen piles of left over armor from where the enemy soldiers had stood.

"I never said he didn't have a reason." The fairy flew over to hover beside him.

_A dozen Swine'orks, defeated in seconds, with barely a sound. He is remarkable_. "By what title do you go by, my champion."

He tilted his head, as if the question confused him, "I'm Ferb."

"It is an honor to meet you, sir Ferb. Might I suggest that we leave this place? My Captain mentioned that I should have done that earlier and I do believe I have seen the wisdom of his words."

He nodded. Turning down the hall they stood in, he moved down it searching_. He really looks like a warrior of prophecy. I honestly never gave those old lore__s __any real thought. But now, seeing him in front of me. I can not help being slightly taken by him. He is rather pleasing to he eye, after all_.

"Please tell me you at least have a direction in mind?" Looking around, he pointed to a joining hallway. "That's not what I meant." The fairy raced after him as he took off in a run. The queen ran after him at a slower pace, but as she got to the hall, she witnessed him taking on a small battalion that had been standing guard.

He swung the spear down on ones head, knocking him out. Letting it drop with the swine, he then shoved it forward though the next two. Pulling back, it glided back into the gut of one attempting to stab him in the back. With the opposite hand on the furthest point and using leverage to his advantage, he pushed it past it's gut to connect with the Swine'orks jaw. As it flew back on two others trying their luck, he let it spin over his shoulder till the point was behind him. Spinning around, the deadly blade at the end cut through several more. The remained group started to back away with swords guarding them. He stabbed the spear into ground in front of him and the bow came to his hand. Four arrows lashed out at those trying to escape, four clouds appeared. Three more, and the hall was void of life save for the three of them.

"By the Goddess, that was incredible." He smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

Vina flew over them and peaked around the corner at the far end of the hall. "It's clear. It seems our presence has gone unnoticed thus far."

Ferb grabbed the spear as he walked forward, gathering a few piles to restock his ammunition. She noticed that he seemed to be sniffing the air. Turning back around to face her, he jerked a thumb to the right and tilted his head.

"That way will take us to the armory, the docks are just beyond that. If fortune shines on us, there might be a boat there."

A evil grin blossomed on his face, one that Vina saw. "Oh no, what are you thinking? Come on, out with it." She flew in front of his face to stop him from running forward, "You have to think about the queen too. I can fly, but she can't. That and you run like lightning. So you need to at least consider her keeping up."

"Alright. I plan to raid the armory for tools and supplies, making a quick grab at anything I can carry. Then making it out to the docks."

"What about my people? I have to do something for them."

"Will seeing you free be enough to inspire them?"

_Brilliant!_ "If would give them less reason to give in to the tyrant. But it's no guarantee the will revolt."

"That would be a bad idea anyway, revolt causes death without planning."

"Won't we be making ourselves big targets by do this.?" Vina jittered nervously.

"Can't be helped. We might even be able to pull more away from the city, giving the citizens less to work around. What we need is a place to go from here."

"If this was a river, I say let the flow take us to the next town. But we sit on the ocean. The city of Tri-Ade is to the East. We are not hostile with them, but we are hardly allies. To the West is nothing but uncharted regions."

"Uncharted to who?"

"Everyone that I know of."

"Where did the Swine'orks come from?"

_That is true, they come out of the uncharted regions because that is the only place they could go after the last war with them. Plus it's the only place they could hide an army of this magnitude. So they would have charted it by now. He thinks of everything!_ "Your right, they must have come from there."

"So East."

He turned back around and walked down the hall with his bow in hand, leaving his spear on his back. The other two followed in his wake as they quietly made there way down the hall and into a courtyard. They worked their way around the edge of it, staying in the bushes, till they reached the door on the far side. The queen pointed at the door and nodded. He stood up and eased the hatch open. Once he was sure it was, he leaned into the door and rushed it. A minute later, he reappeared at the door looking around before waving them in.

They rushed in and closed the door behind them. The queen leaned on the door, resting for a moment. _So much excitement. If I didn't know my very life was on the line, I would say I was having fun. The added benefit of having such good company doesn't hurt either. _

She saw that he had already pulled the covers off several cases and was in the process of pulling another off. When it yielded, he gasped. He reached in and pulled out a hand-held device that had four hooks at the end. It looked like rest of it was spring loaded chain. The grin on his face was one of pure glee. Tearing into a few more, he found more bombs, a set of magic rings, a backpack marked 'the only one you'll ever need', and then he found another one of devices. Oh, I am happy now."

* * *

**I know some on you are yelling about what happened to Isabella or what Phineas is doing. But know that I do have a plan.**

**Review and Have Fun.  
**


	12. Dead to Ferb: Reclarification

_____****__**All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**_

* * *

_Dead to Ferb: Re-clarification_

_Ferb stood at the helm of the sailing vessel they had managed to commandeer during their escape from Dawnstar castle. Night covered the skis as he piloted the boat over the open ocean. I didn't realize just how much I've missed sailing. The salty smells, the wind in the sails, the gentle rocking of the water. Note to self, make a sail boat._

_It was also nice to not have Vina around for once. She and the queen had gone below deck after they reached the ocean, leaving him to command. He had his bearings and put the ship on course for the other city. One that everyone hoped had less pig people running around. While the queen had high hopes about the city of Tri-ade, Ferb has his reservations. He didn't work on strategy as much as his brother, but he wasn't ignorant of it either. _

_The city the queen described to him was larger then Dawnstar, but was divided by three ruling families. Most of the time they didn't agree. Which caused the other sections, as well as their own, to suffer. However, there was one thing they always agreed on, war. The city was known for its military might, but was right now in the middle of a power struggle between the families. The queen said this was something that happened almost every year about this time. There was some kind of festival marking the founding of the city that usually gave the families reason to feud. If that's not an obvious time to strike at them, I don't know when would be. _

_His helmet sat on a hook beside him. The day had taxed his patients for restrictive head gear and he was happy to be free of it for a while. Although, it was fun getting out of the city. I might of had a little too much fun at the queen's expense._

_The smile on his face reflected the enjoyment he had. After gathering the tools and goods into the backpack, which seemed to be bottomless, he worked out how they would get out. The queen almost squealed with glee, saying that it sounded exciting. It certainly was. The device he found was a clawshot, good at grabbing things and brings them to you or taking you to the things it grabs. This just happened to become his plan for getting the queen out. _

_She had explained that the harbor was just over the wall. So, using his new toys, he got on top of the wall and found that there was four ships there. The smallest one looked like it could have taken a crew of twenty, but it was slim pickings. _

_But that was the easy part, the hard part was getting the towns people to see their queen free without getting himself killed. The clawshots provided the way. Getting back down to the queen, he prepared her for travel. He strapped the backpack on their back and told her to hang on to him with her best grip. It was a bit of a surprise to him at just how willing she was to go along with that. Using the clawshots to get to the roof of the keep, they looked down on the city and saw that there was a gathering at the town square. He knew he could get them there, but it was going to be fast and very scary for her._

_But she went along with it. My ears are still ringing a bit from her screams. However, we got everyone's attention without effort. I thought some of those guards were going to soil themselves. I'm just glad she made her speech short and sweet. It was also funny that she refused to let go me while she did it. _

_It was at that point that he noticed a ship already sailing out of the harbor. Such luck was something he would not pass up. They had landed on the deck about five minutes later. He took care of crew of Swine'orks on board as she took the wheel. Vina had even noted just how good of a job she did getting them out of the harbor. An hour later he had finished his third sweep of the boat and taken over for her. She went below deck after that and had not been seen since._

_Her or the fairy. Vina wanted to talk to her more then she wanted to be around him. Something about the way she asked if she could told him there was more then just general concern. I saw that she seemed to like me, but ... but I ... I can't believe I haven't thought about her at all. It would be nice if Vanessa was here, a moon lit voyage seems to be very romantic. But who am I kidding? She dumped me. Phineas' trick to get us around each other would have failed and would not have gone over well. Or at least I think so. _

_A door opened on the deck and the other two passengers emerged. Queen Lili no longer wore he royal gowns. She now had on a pair of tight brown britches with a belt that hung loose on waist. Her boots were tanned and well worn, something he didn't expect to see. The white, button up shirt went well with the black leather vest over it. Her long auburn hair was tied back with a ribbon at her shoulder blades. Ferb also noted that her shirt was not buttoned all the way up._

_I must say, she is rather cute. _

_Vina and Lili joined him after looking around the deck. "It has been far too long since I have not been in dresses. Feels good to be free of all that weight." He blinked twice at her. "If you must know, I ran around a lot of ships as a child. My mother hated the fact that I could trim the sails better then I could talk to a king. It was just over a year ago that I was raised to the crown on my fifteenth birthday.. I promised myself and the people that I would not only be a great queen they could all look to for guidance, but also one that would make my mother proud. Up to just a few days ago, I thought I was doing a good job. Now the kingdom has been invaded and the people are without a leader." She leaned against the railing, watching the waves pass by._

_Even with just moon light to see, he could tell she was on the verge of crying. "You did as much as any leader could do. Anything else would have got you killed."_

_"Kind words, but I can't help feeling that I could have done more."_

_"That's the signs of a leader worth fighting for."_

_A hand came up to her cheeks, which told him she was blushing. "You need your rest, your majesty; tomorrow will not be any easier."_

_"Please, call me Lili." She quickly walked over to him and kissed his check before running down the stairs and below deck. He stood there blinking in disbelief for several minutes, and then smiled._

_I'm starting to like this game._

_..._

_General Zoran hated leading Swine'ork. But not as much that he would have not taken the post. There were few things in the world he truly feared, and Nanag was one of those things. He, like all the other exiles that had been cast into the Uncharted Regions, had rallied behind him when he declared that nothing would stop him from taking his revenge on the kingdom that had abandoned him. That cause had drove the group deeper and deeper into the region, conquering lands no human had dared walk in thousands of years. Then the war with Swine'orks, the most dominate species of all the land, happened. Three long years they had fought, but in the end, Nanag stood as their new leader. The remaining exiles that swore loyalty to him were made generals. Now the invasion was under way. All his promises were coming true. But Zoran still hated the Swine'ork._

_His group was moving South to aid the group fighting for control of Lake Hunilia. Word of the resistance had reached the main group and Nanah wanted the lake. So here he was, heading South, or at least they will resume that in the morning. The one thing Zoran believed in was that an army needed rest before battle. The last thing anyone wanted was for the front line to be sleepy the day they go into battle. So they had made camp and he was enjoying his large general's tent near the center of the encampment. A roast bird was half devoured beside him as reclined in his chair reading some reports he had received._

_Suddenly, someone breezed past the tent flap to stand before him. He was on his feet, drawing his sword when he saw the blade in the invaders outstretched hand a hair from his face. Then he saw the gold bracelet on the other arm. _

_"__Forgive me. I was not aware we would be having your company tonight."_

_"__Good to see you have a brain."_

_Zoran had met a few of the dark clothed warriors before. They were well known for sneaking up on people, but they were always paid help. These warriors were loyal to the gem, nothing else. But this one had the mark of Nanag, which meant he was to aid them any way he could. He was a bit taken aback when he saw that a women was standing before him,_

_"__How might I be of assistance?" _

_"__A gate, you have one?"_

_"__Every group has one."_

_"__I need to use it."_

_"__Very well, it is right back here."_

_He uncovered the gate and stood back as she gave the destination plate a good look. Then she moved in front of it. _

_"__Open it."_

_"__To where?"_

_"__There is a group heading east, correct?"_

_"__There is."_

_"__Gate me to that group."_

_"__You realize you may be jumping right into a battle?"_

_"__Yes, yes I do."_

_"__Very well." He moved the pebble into position and the gate started spinning. When it had locked onto the other gate, the center became a deep, dark purple. "Good hunting."_

_She leaped through and was gone. Closing the gate and covering it back up, he returned to his chair. After a moment's reflection, "When did they start using women?"_

_…__..._

_She emerged from below decks with the sun rising. The sails were up and they were anchored in a natural harbor surrounded by a lush forest. Walking up the helm, she saw the man who had been at the wheel was now stretched out asleep. _

___I bet he is tired. After everything that happened, I slept like a baby. But I hadn't done half of what he did. But he looks so cute, maybe I can get a closer look . . ._

_A board creaked and his eyes snapped open. The bow she had missed at his head was in his hands as he rolled to stand on one knee, an arrow was in his hands before he caught who was near him. He let out a sigh as he dropped the arrow back in his quiver. _

_"__Good morning."_

_"__Did you get enough sleep? You are the one who took on a whole battalion by yourself." He nodded. "So where are we?"_

_He held up a finger as he looked around, waiting. Then he pointed off into the distance where an orb was flying towards them. Vina hovered before them._

_"__Oh good, everyone is awake. I would say we are three days away from the city of Tri-ade. I did see another cove like this one, but it's really far down and I don't see you making there by night fall. There is a village just down the road a bit. You could grab some food from there. I hate to think what is currently on this boat to eat."_

_"__I will have to agree with the fairy. We do need to restock. Plus some local gossip and news might give us a better idea of the road ahead."_

_Picking up his backpack and weapons, he walked down on deck and pushed out the gangplank. Then with the sweep of a hand and a bow, he waited for Lili to go first. ____A gentleman? This man is too much!__ She went a head and waited at the bottom for him. Then they walked on to the little town. _

_"__Are you from around here?" _

_"__No."_

_She had to admit that she was out of practice with ideal conversation, but he didn't seem to be helping._

_"Are you always this quiet?"_

_"Honestly, . . ."_

_"Hey guys, we're here."_

_His mouth snapped shut as he started scanning the building. A glare crossed his face when his eyes fell on the fairy. The forest sprite does seem a little over ambitious. But she means well. I still would like to know more about the man who risked so much to save me._

_The village was a farming town. Shops were for things to support farms and trade was mostly for food. So the new comes caught everyone's eyes as soon as they passed the first house. Mothers were shooing children into houses, foot traffic on the road now hugged the outer line, and carts seemed to speed up after catching so mush as a glance of them. It was starting to annoy her just how paranoid these villagers were. _

_"Why are they staring at us. It's like they never seem people outside their own village before."_

_"They are staring at me."_

_How could he say something like that? Here I thought he was so nice. They could be staring at me or the fairy too, but that didn't cross his mind... Why does he not look happy about that?_

_"Why you?"_

_"The spear."_

_Her eyes darted around. Even as scared as they seemed, no one had a sword or weapon. It would have never dawned on her that this community would lack a basic way to defend themselves. I must send a small group of soldiers up here to keep order. These people would be slaughter if an army attacked them on their way to Tri-ade. Of course, said army would have to know they were here. This is a rather thick forest surrounding this area._

_Ferb walked up to a baker who had fresh bread out. The man didn't take his eyes off the spear as the green hair guy spoke. "Could we buy some bread?"_

_"S-S-S-Sure, anything you want." The man was paralyzed with fear. She decided to this was no way to treat a customer and someone who would defend everyone in the town at a moments notice._

_"We come in peace, my good man. You have nothing to fear from us."_

_"Then why did you bring him?"_

_Ferb's expression soured more and he rolled his eyes, something she barely caught from under his helmet. It was one thing to carry a weapon, it was another to look like you wanted to use it. She grabbed his arm, drawing his attention down to her. The quick smile she did seemed to get her message across, as he nodded and made his face blank. Not what I wanted, but it's less threatening. Now if only I can get this baker's mind at ease._

_"Would you want a woman like me to be left alone out in the forest with no protection?"_

_"No...I mean...Of course not. Uh, you said you wanted to buy? Could I interest you in some fresh wheat bread? I just pulled it out of the oven a few hours ago, many swear by how good . . ." _

_He rambled on about how great his bread was. She smiled and nodded at all the right times to keep him going, selling her several loaves in the process. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ferb shake his head and step back to let her work. Clever, letting me take the lead. _

_..._

_The rest of the morning was spent in other shops; talking, buying, gossiping, and all manner of things he seemed to be slipping up on. If just a few hours, Lili had gathered more information about the armies of Swine'ork then he had in three days. A feat that impressed him greatly. He remained close by, but far enough to give her an easier time talking with the merchants. This tactic had worked like a charm. _

_When they sat down for lunch at the inn, she went over what she had gathered from everyone once he had removed his helmet. There had been rumors of an army moving through the country side, but it had passed them by the day before. They are going in the same direction we are. That's not good. They might be able to get to this city before us. Leaving us without a place to go. Or we could just take off here. I guess we really don't have to make it there. If we are behind the army, we are better to go the other way. But the current ruler of the captial would have sent out a group to recapture the queen, so going back that way is walking into a trap. Hold on, I am in a game; I am the chosen one, so I need to focus on what I need to do to win the game._

_"Who invaded your kingdom?"_

_"His name is Nanag. A ruthless tyrant that possesses some sort of magic. The records I have read on him say that he was once a noble general of the king's army, ending three conflicts without ever losing a man. He has traveled all over the country and fought anything that threatened innocents harm. Then one day, he changed. He started putting together an elite group of commandos and commanders to march on Dawnstar. That is where records get sketchy. What he wanted is not told. Several say he wanted power, some glory, other still say he just wanted to take the queen as his own. Whatever his reasons, he was defeated when his commandos turned on him. It states that the king placed a large chest full of gems on the ground before them, saying that he would give a handful for each traitor put in chains at his feet. The commandos took the bribe."_

_"What kind of commandos were they?"_

_"They have no name. Dressed from head to toe in black and being more shadow then person, they are rarely seen when on a job. Their price is always high, but they don't fail. My father tried to put an end to them soon after they handed over Nanag and his commanders, but he never found them. As for the others, they were sent into the Uncharted Regions to meet their fate. It seems fate was kind to them."_

_"__What kind of magic does Nanag have?"_

_"__I really have no idea. All I know is that it's strong. Whatever happened to him, it must have given him the power he now has. I don't think he could find it where he was exiled, or more like him would have come out of there by now."_

_"__Do you know how they use the gates?"_

_"__Gates? What gates?"_

_"__I used a gate to get into the castle. What do you know about them?"_

_"__So that is how they got into the city. Here I thought he had that kind of magic. But to answer your question, I know very little. The records have nothing about gates for at least the past few hundred years."_

_Not much to work with, but that's the nature of game. I should have thought about this before and at least attempted to take him out while I was there. Now I'll have to work my way back in to face him. Plus I have to worry about Lili. I can't leave her._

_"__What are you thinking?"_

_"__I need to take out Nanag."_

_Her jaw dropped. He cursed himself for forgetting that she was an NPC in the game. But she seems so life like. I have never seen such a sophisticated AI in a game before. She has personality, charm, determination, skills, and seems interested about me. Not just what I can do for the world. _

_"__You really think you can?"_

_"__Got to try. After all, I am the chosen one." He grabbed his cup and downed the contents._

_"__That's very brave. But I don't want to see you hurt."_

_Concern? "You don't?"_

_Her face turned a deep red as her head looked around for some unknown thing. "I mean, no, there has to be, my it's hot in here, we could find someone,...aaaaaaaa... shouldn't we be getting back to the ship?"_

_Inside, he was laughing his head off. It had been a while since he had thrown a woman off her game so effortlessly. He nodded, grabbed his helmet, and got up. As they walked out of the town, people waved and wished them good fortune. Ferb was glad to see them warm up to them. It's like something Phineas would have done._

_The walk back to boat was pleasant. Vina told them about the things she had observed and how they should have seen what the villagers did in the behind houses. Some of the things honestly caused him to laugh out load. He was still laughing when they made their way into the brush where their ship was. Then his face went stone cold. At the end of the gangplank, with arms crossed, stood the ninja. _

_He whispered, "Stay here." Lili backed into the brush to hide._

_The spear was in his hand as he pushed though the last of the shrubs. The figure in black nodded as he approached. His HUD started registering data about the ninja, so he waited. ____Be nice if it would show her health. But it's not like either of us has been able to honestly land a blow. Even the one I got last time did nothing but strip off some padding._

_Blades appeared and she lowered her pose and then started moving back and forth. He held the spear behind him in his right hand and started mimicking her moves. ____Not that I mind this little workout, but I am getting rather curious who you are. And I know just how to get the truth out of you._

_She stepped forward and slashed at him, it was a weak attack, but good way to start things. He block as she spun around to bring the other blade around, a quick spin of his spear sent that attack away as well. They danced around for several minutes just tapping metal. ____No, your mine this time._

_His hand flex and a bomb dropped as he brought the spear around. He needed her attention to be in the opposite direction. But the ninja had seen it. She shifted her weight and leaned back, letting the spear sail by. This put in between her and the bomb. Seeing only one way to use this, he turned around and got his feet pointed at the bomb. The explosion pushed him forward quick enough to tackle the ninja. They rolled on the ground trying to get the upper hand. Once the ninja got him on top, she pulled back her legs and shoved them into his gut. He landed a few feet back on one knee, hand coming to rest on the spear. _

_One more shot or I risk her vanishing again. She had rolled her legs over herself to gain the leverage needed to leap up, he grabbed a clawshot at that moment. Her feet hit the ground as he the pulled the leaver to arm it. Her upper body raised up with the claw flying in the air. She stood in a fighting stance just as the claw shut on her leg. Her eyes saw it as it retracted and yanked her off her feet. The spear was spinning in his free hand and knocked both blades out of her grip when she got near him. He grabbed her hand and pressed it against the spear head._

_"Who are you!"_

_"My name is Vanessa Doofenshmirtz!"_

* * *

**Bwa ha ha. You thought I forget about her, didn't you? Thought I would bring her in for just one scene and leave her out till the end. Nope. But how could she be there? Is this just an insane twist that he has no idea how to tie it? he he he Stay tuned to find out.**

**On a side note. It was mentioned that I have made Ferb awesome while leaving Phineas depending on others. Phineas is more of a dramatic character were Ferb is a dynamic character. So Believe it or not, I have an easier time writing with Phineas in the lead role.**

**So you want them to meet? Really? Well, I can be coaxed into doing that. But it's up to you, the readers, to show me you want it. Get me 90 reviews and I will guarantee they will meet before the last act. For clarification, we have just entered act two. And no, I have no idea how many there will be**

**Review and Have Fun  
**


	13. Super Phinrio

**You know what happens when I get stuck in an area where the only thing I can do is type? You get a extra long chapter.  
**

**Side note: I really like Phinabella. However, I identify more with Ferb's wit and sarcasm. Plus I feel that he is an under appreciated character and want him to have his time in the spot light.**

* * *

******All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**

* * *

Super Phin-rio

He leaned against a wall chewing on a what he thought was a chicken leg. The taste was close enough that he really didn't care. The metal gauntlets covering his arm did little to hinder his ability to feed himself, but he was mindful of the line of inch long spikes that rested on his knuckles. The outer section of his arm was covered in metal that was strapped on. It left the under section exposed, but made the armor lighter and cooler. Shoulders were made of gray metal curving around his joint, a yellow orb at the center of each one. His helmet left his face open but had his neck covered. A ram's horns sat on it that started in the center of the forehead and warped around the sides before curving up to point forward. His shirt was made of furs, bear hide is what HE called it, with armor plates strapped over it to protect his chest and back. The metal plate on his back also had a round object on it that was infused with gravity magic. Anything placed there by his hand stayed there, and only his hand could take it away. It made a nice place to store his hammer.

Looking up at the sun, he noted the time. Then he pulled his leg up to take care of an itch he had on his leg. The pants were just like his shirt, fur with metal strapped over it. The boots were something all there own. They very well could be the most expensive piece of armor he was wearing. They felt like silk, but hard as steel. They breathed like cotton, but as durable as leather. Waterproof and fireproof. They even supported all the weight he had on him without giving him back pain_. I really love these boots. Even more since I didn't pay for them_. They had been the first thing he had picked out when a man offered to buy them anything in the store. That was the day she had vanished, and their leader had become a mindless idiot.

_I know that's not fair, he is just reacting like any other dude would if a girl they had been go'en with for six years just broke up with them. But we have only seen the pinhead twice in the past four days. I don't even think he realizes we can't find Isabella. In fact, I know he doesn't know. Because if he was half the man I think he is, he would not rest till he knew she was safe. Now where is that nerd? I hate waiting outside these dang archives_.

"Well, that lead turned up nothing." The guy he had been waiting on had finally arrived.

"So we still don't know who this Avonej is?"

"Not really, other then what we have already found out. But I did find something interesting. The reverse of it is Jenova."

"Are you really going to make me go PVP this early?"

"Even you might be interested in this. Jenova is project name that was attempted several decades ago to harness the very life blood of this planet for fuel. Some of those batteries are still being used today. But that is not the interesting part. The Jenova Project was also linked to several human attempts to merge with the life blood. It was unclear if any succeed, or even survived the attempt, except one. A lady who already had power."

"You mean like that Ulta-wha?"

"Ultamacia. Yes, her. It said that she managed to merge with it, but that she had to be bonded with another person. That over person was her anchor to this side of the life blood. But over time, she became too powerful. She burned up her anchors and slipped more and more into the it. Some speculate she just became part of it."

"Does any of this have a point?"

"Buford, this bond must be done if you don't want to die trying to merge with the life blood . ."

"Can we call it Life Stream?"

". . .stream. Jenova was a project tapping into the Life Stream. And some of the notes I read say that the bond is better if the two are male and female."

"Wait, your saying that this creepy guy we have hunting now for the past two days wants to bond with Izzy?"

"Wow, I did not think you would get it so easily. But yes."

"So we know why he has her, but we don't know where."

"Then I think it is time we cornered Phineas and let him what is happening. Even if he doesn't get it, maybe something will snap him out of this funk he is in."

He agreed. They walked back to the inn to confront their friend. The lobby / eating area was half way full at the moment. Buford saw the inn keeper telling someone where their room was, "Hey, you seen the other guy come down yet?" He asked after the person left.

"No sir."

He pulled out his pouch and counted what he had in it. Satisfied by it's contents, he threw it inn keeper who caught it. Opening it, he was in shocked to find it full of gems.

"Sir, you have already paid for the day. What might these be for?"

Buford smiled as he pulled his hammer off his back, "The price of a door." He walked up stairs.

…...

Phineas Flynn, a master inverter and coordinator. Optimistic in almost every circumstance. He had organized a circus, trips to the moon, traveled the globe in a single day, gone though time, and even had his mind split in half. Yet here he was, laying in bed staring at the ceiling. Unable to do anything but make stuff he already had plans for, not creating anything new. All because he was missing Isabella.

_So much of my time and energy has been tied to impressing her. Showing her that I can do anything she could ever imagine. But it seems I was wrong. I did something she just could not stand. It's so bad that I haven't even seen her in days. I guess I should be doing something to get us home. But I just don't want to get up today._

He rolled over and saw a picture he had secretly take of her when they had arrived in town. It was easy for him since basic film had already been made here. So evolving it so a high stage of development was ease. Another two hours working on it and he could have had a digital camera.

_Oh, picture, why do you torment me? I gave you my all, yet I missed something. She told me about me overlooking details that were not mechanical, but for the life of me, I can't figure out where I went wrong. Maybe this is just the way I am supposed to be. I get six years of enjoyment out of a relationship and then move on. Ferb somehow manages to move on after a break up, which takes about a week. Let me see, I think I started day four. Or is it five? Man, I wish he was here to talk to. Even if he is hardheaded about 'that girl', he is still a ladies man who understands them more then I do._

There was someone stomping up the stairs. Who it was didn't matter. Nothing really mattered to him right now. It was just how he felt. The stomp seemed to have stopped at his door, he thought he heard a man take a deep breath. Then the door shattered into a million pieces. Phineas shielded himself with the blanket as the wood chips sprayed over him. The stomping resumed and a hand grabbed him by the back of his collar, pulling him out of bed. Buford stared at him.

"We need to talk, NOW!" The bigger guy didn't wait for him to respond. He placed his hammer behind him and grabbed Phineas' gear off the table on their way out. Back in the eating area, Baljeet was waiting at a table far enough away from everyone else to give them a little privacy. The Indian guy rolled his eyes when he saw Phineas being carried.

"You could have found another way?"

"None would have been as fun or effective." He sat the red head down in a chair and dropped his gear on the other side of the table.

"Phineas, I understand you are not feeling well. But we need your help. We can not find Isabella."

"I'm sure she's fine."

A hand slapped the table. He jerked back and found Buford's finger in his face, "Look you pointed nose buffoon, we ...can't...find...her. She has been missing for days now. She is not in the city."

He blinked. _But she has to be. She has just been avoiding me...right?_ "What do you mean not in the city?"

"Phineas, we have searched high and low for her, but have found nothing. Some of the locals say she left with two men the day she broke up with you."

"So use the PDA, you could track her that way."

"I already thought of that, she is no longer a part of our party. So I am not longer able to track her."

_WHAT!? _He grabbed his PDA and brought up the party listing, sure enough, her name was no longer listed. _This doesn't make any sense. She knows we are in a game. That everyone here is a game character, right? But would she remember that afar our break up? The AI here is so good, even I have to remind myself constantly that these people are not really people. _

He sat there, unable to process how this could have happened, then he heard Baljeet cough a little. He wasn't done yet.

"We have, however, been able to discover who the person was that she left with. His name is Avonef."

_That name..._ "It sounds familiar."

"I was hoping you would say that. His name seem to pop up everywhere over the past ten years. He is the owner of an entire city across the sea, called Shinran. It is said to be he most advanced city in the this world. But more disturbing is that we can find nothing about him before that. Now for my question, have you read about Project Jenova?"

_That was an attempt to create a long lasting fuel source out of the Life Stream of the planet. While it was able to produce the fuel, it had a reaction no saw coming. The biggest mine of the Life Stream was a continent called Arieth. But they mined it so much, the land itself became weak. The people stopped mining it there, afraid it would cause a disaster if they continued. Then some man named Seph came in and cut the remaining supply out of the heart of the land. The continent sank that very minute, consumed by the sea._

"I take it by your long reflection on the matter that you do. Even the grim history of . . ."

"There is grim history and you didn't tell me?!"

". . . it. You may notice the Jenova, when reversed, is Avonej. There is another thing with the Jenova Project. That someone would try to merge with the life blood. . ."

"We agreed on stream."

". . .stream. This would give the person power, great power. I have also found links to this topic and the fall of Ultamacia. I think she tried it too, but didn't have strong enough anchors to pull her back."

"Anchors? I didn't read anything about anchors."

"They are people. A human link that holds their soul away from the Life Stream while they absorb it. This requires a bonding process, where the two become linked to each other. I am still working on how this is achieved."

"The point is, pointy. Your girl is with this creep!"

Phineas looked down, "She is not my girl anymore."

"What kind of man are you?"

"What?!"

"The girl you love is out there, unaware that she is waist deep in all kinds of bad things. Your just going to leave her there? Or are you going to show her just how much you care?"

_How much I care? _The words hit him hard. His eyes narrowed as he reviewed the situation. _He's right, I care far to much about her to let anything bad happen to her. Even if she doesn't want to be with, I will NOT let any harm come to her so long as I can draw breath._ He pulled out the remote and hit a few keys on it.

"Phineas, you told us the remote doesn't work."

"It can't get us out of here, but its got another feature on it. A feature I always make sure to have on hand, just in case."

"And that is?" Buford raised an eye brow.

"A few years ago, I installed a tracking device in Isabella's Holo-Pet Hub. I have never used it before, and didn't tell her about it. I was hoping to never need it, but one tries to plan ahead."

"Are all our Holo-Pet Hubs capable of this?"

Phineas rolled his eyes and jerk a thumb at Buford, "This guy has a mold of you in his garage and your worried about ME tracking you?"

"Point taken."

"Got it, she is on a island south west of here. Lets see, the world map calls it ...nothing? How can it be nothing?"

"It's a mining island. I read about it. There are two port towns on the east and west side of the island. There is also a castle near the center where all operations must go through. They mine ore there."

Phineas grabbed his gear and threw it on. Checking his straps again, he gave them both an evil grin as he stood up.

"Gentleman, I know what we're going to do today."

...

_The sunrise sure is nice. Wish I could be watching it with 'him'. But I bet he doesn't even want to be anywhere near me. _

She turned away from her window and looked around he room. It was three times larger then her room back home. Stone walls surrounded her, but they were covered with paintings and tapestries she liked. Some of mythical creatures, others depicting forbidden love. Each one had touched her when she saw them the first time, and now they hung before her in the hopes of making the place more hospitable for her.

Walking over to the section she designated as her wardrobe, she looked around at all he beautiful dresses and gowns she now had. Several were on partial manikins so that they held there shape. All colors of the rainbow stood around her. Most of them were pink and purple, but variety was the spice of life. But dresses alone did not satisfy her. A rack held all kinds of outfits she had found in the markets. Some classy, some trashy. She pulled out one that had a low cut top that was orange with a white belt and short denim like shorts_. I bet Phineas would LOVE this take on his signature look_.

The thought of him caused another sigh. She placed the outfit back on the rack and walked over to her bed. Flopping down on the foam bed made her smile for a second because of how it felt. It was a tiny bit of fun she had every time she came near it.

A knock at her door caused her to leap up, "Enter."

A man came in with a paper in hand, "My dear, great news. It seems they have discovered a way to get you home. We should leave at once to check on it's progress." He turned to leave he room when he noticed she had not moved, "Is something wrong, my dear? Does the castle tower suite no long please you?"

"No, no, Avonej. I was just lost in thought again. So they have really discovered a way? Yes, let's go."

Today she had chosen to wear fitted dark grey pants and a green top with sleeves. It was a simple outfit. But that's how she felt today.

"They have set up their finding in the throne room. I can not tell you how happy I am that they have finally found something."

"Me too. Not that these past few days have not been nice, but being home ... would also be nice."

"I have only tired to raise your spirits while my teams worked. It was my greatest honor that you allowed me to do as much as I have."

"Your so modest. So, what do you know about this discovery?'

"Only that it uses an ancient device from long ago. The details are still a mystery to me too. But we should have our answers soon. My lead scientist is giving us a full description as soon as we get there."

They walked down several halls till they came to the main hall that lead to the throne room. It was still called that, but a throne no longer stood in it. Two men in white lab coats stood looking at some rod that was held straight up by a metal mount of the bottom. The shaft of the rod seemed to be made of whitest substance she had ever seen. At the top, was what looked like a pearl. It was round and white, but slightly darker then the rest of he rod. Three thin gray arms held the pearl in place.

"Well, that is the biggest pearl I have ever seen. But I'm sure that's not what it is."

"I must agree. It does look like a pearl."

One of the man in the lab coats walked over to them. "Good morning to you both. Are you ready to hear of our findings?"

"Yes." She said with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Proceed."

He turned around and started speaking as he looked at the rod again. "What we have discover is that it is possible for a gateway to be opened to anywhere imaginable. However, it is only possible if a person is able to absorb an energy current know by most as the Life Stream. It is an energy that is produced by the very planet itself. But a person can not do this alone. It seems that the person absorbing the energy has to be bonded with another person in order for it to be safe."

"Is it unsafe?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, there is a great risk in trying to absorb a portion of the Life Stream. It is a current that only flows one way, like a river. Absorbing it is like trying to take a drink out of that river standing in the middle of it. It's possible, but you could get swept away just as easily. Thus an anchor is needed. Now this rod, " Pointing to the very item he was standing in front of, "Is what is needed to make such a bond possible. It's name is just 'The bonding Rob' in all documents we could find on it."

"How does one use it?" Avovej questioned.

"The anchor person simply places their hand on the top of the rod and says, 'I choose ...' whoever. The rob will bond them with the person they speak of, provided that they are in the room."

"Very good, men. This is more then I hoped for." Avovej smiled back at them.

Isabella was a little confused, "But we still have to find two people willing to do this. One looks like will be placing their very life on the line."

"That is true. But I say the risk is worth it if it will get you home."

She looked at him with a shocked expression, "YOU are willing to take the risk?"

"Why, yes. I told you I would do anything to help you get home. I don't see any other way."

"But, who would you bond with."

"I was hoping you would."

_WHAT! _"But I ...I mean...bonding?...is this..." She didn't know what to think. _Phineas, I ... I don't know what to do? I don't love this man, but I want to go home...what do I you?_

"Let me put your mind a little more at ease. The bond is not like marriage. It is something to keep me from being consumed by the Life Stream. I understand we just met, but I really don't see any other way."

"I ...understand. I need...some time..."

"Of course, we just threw a lot at you. Take the time you need. We will talk about this later, but don't wait too long. If this information comes to light, many will want the chance to use it. I fear for your safety."

"You really think...someone would steal it."

"There are many evil forces at work in the world right now. I can't imagine why they would not want this."

"Your right...I'm going...back to my room."

"Take your time, my dear."

_I am not your dear. I am so confused. What would Phineas do? _

She went to the kitchens and asked the cook if he could bring he up some food. The plump little man was more then happy to do that for her. It was nice to have someone who could make her smile, even if he smelled like flour.

The walk back to her room seemed long then it ever had before. Several time she had came this way and this seemed to be the longest. She sat down on a stop half way up her tower. Arms on her knees and face in her hands. _What am I going to do? ... Oh, Phineas..._

...

"ARE YOU SURE THIS WAS NECESSARY?"

Three men were on a boat with a large cylinder on the back. Baljeet was standing facing the closed end with his hands on an orange orb. Phineas was standing off to his right pushing and pulling on the cylinder to guide it. Buford was near the front watching for danger and keeping the boat from tipping over.

"IT WAS THE FASTEST WAY I COULD COME UP WITH!"

They were yelling over the sound of the make shift rocket engine had installed on the back of the boat. The cylinder was made of wood with a interior coated with a some kind of fire retardant substance they had mixed up about an hour ago. One end was sealed off with a fire Magiorb stuck in it. All one had to do was activate the orb and it would do the rest. _It's worked so far._

The plan was simple, raid the island and find her. They really didn't think anyone knew they would be coming or even who they were, so they thought it should easy to get to the castle.

_But the lack of time didn't let me get much info on the place. I am so stupid for just sitting there for days on end. There is no telling what that man could have done to her_. The thought only fanned the fire he already had going. He was mad, at himself more then anyone, but mad none the less. Someone would pay for whatever horrible things had been to her.

It took three hours to cover the distance over the water. When the town cam in view, he told Baljeet to stop and rest.

"You will get no argument from me. Hey, what are you...why did you do that?" Phineas had pulled he Magiorb out of he cylinder then pushed it over the back of the boast. It sank a minute later.

"I really don't think we want to explain what that is to the dock masters when we get there. Buford and I will row while you recover. I'm foreseeing a few battles ahead of us."

"Oh, great."

"What are you whining about? This is a game, nerd. You only win my playing. That means fights for us."

"Buford, I am thinking you are adapting a little too well to this environment."

Phineas just grinned as he dug his paddle into the water_. It feels good to be doing something other then making stuff. Maybe I can convince Isabella to give me another chance, then we could just goof off or do a little questing together. That would be fun. But I have to find her first. Keep focused, Flynn. You have to get the girl back before planning too much._

As they pulled up to the docks, a man ran out to meet them. He waited till they where just a few feet away from the dock. Phineas put on one of his award winning smile and started speaking, "Good day to you sir. My friends and I are . . "

"You are the one known as Phineas Flynn?"

"I am." A little annoyed at being interrupted.

"You have been declared a enemy of the Kingdom of Mines. You will surrender or . . ." He never finished his statement. A piece of fire and rock molded together ripped though him and reduced him to a cloud. Buford and Baljeet turned to face the one who had fired the shot. Phineas stood there with his brow down and a frown. A pistol was in his out stretched hand with a trail of smoke coming out the end.

Taking a deep breath, he lowered the gun before turning to his friends. "There goes the easy route. Guess we are fighting our way to the thing I made some additions to my arsenal."

Buford used his hammer to pull them to the dock, where he tied the boat off. "So, we just bash our way there, is that the plan?"

"I thought you would like that plan?" Phineas said as he help Baljeet out of the boat.

"Oh I do, I'm just making sure that was the plan before I started swing at everything."

"Try to only hit the people running toward you, not away."

"Now your just being picky."

They ran done the dock and into a group of guards. Buford's hammer made quick work of them and they pressed on. Phineas fired several shots ahead of them as guards start pouring into the streets. He hit one of the orbs on his arm and waited for its effect to take hold. Once his guns started to glow, he pulled the triggers once and held it. Shots raced out in quick succession. He moved the weapons side to side, taking out a multitude of enemies.

"Wow, now that was cool." Buford said as he smacked a guard.

"One of my skills, rapid fire."

"Do I have any like that?"

"Sure, they're listed in your PDA. I told you there was a section in there to help you."

"You know how much I like reading."

"Hit the yellow orb on the right side of you hammer and hit the ground with the spiked end."

Buford smacked the orb, it glowed at his touch. He then slammed the ground as directed with the spiked end. Four rock pillars jutted out of the ground near a group of enemies he was waiting on to get in range. The four rocks then slammed all together at the center. The three troops there vanished, the remaining six were showered with the debris from the collision and vanished a moment later. "Woe, Buford is happy again."

Baljeet pulled up to them in a truck, "Need a lift, dudes?"

"Sure." The two guys climbed in back as their procures starting firing on them. Phineas merely grin as he pulled out a canister. "GO, BALJEET!" The tires spun as he threw his device at the mob coming after them. They all vanished in a ball of fire as the truck lurched forward. Three minutes later, they left the town.

"You think the hard part is over?" The bully asked as he worked his way towards the cab of he truck.

"Nope, that was the easy part." Phineas hopped up on a box to look over the cab. He noticed the castle off in the distance.

"So, do we have a plan for that?"

"I thought this plan was working out just fine."

"Just checking." He pulled out his PDA and started reading some of the skills he had.

_We're almost there. Just hang on a little longer. I swear I will not let you down again._

...

She sat at her window again and looked out at the afternoon sky. So many thing plagued her mind. Home was in her reach, but came with a price she wasn't sure was worth paying. The face of a red headed boy kept appearing when ever she thought about the bonding issue.

_Not like marriage ... It's a FREAKING BOND! Meaning you are linked together with the person. He might be able to link up with anyone, but I won't! I mean, why should I? Phineas will come for me._

There was something about the thought that hurt. Phineas was a master at creativity, but emotional trauma wasn't really easy for him to get over. She still recalled the face he wore when she told him she was leaving. Mouth open, blank stare, and unable to move.

_I think I snapped his brain. Congratulations, Isabella, you are the first person ever to completely silence Phineas Flynn. The one person you want to come after you. The one person you know who could get you home without bonding. That person you gave every reason not to come. _

For some reason, the thought of bonding to Phineas did not disturb her as much as she thought it might. The dream of being Mrs Phineas Flynn had been with her for years and, until a few days ago, seemed to be coming along just fine. The thoughts of bonding Phineas to her brought a smile back to her face. She gazed out at the world below her and day dreamed of a red headed boy being bonded to her forever.

_I have been such a foolish little girl. I walked out on a great guy that didn't have a clue about what was wrong. In fact, he asked me to tell him what was wrong. And what did I do, blow up at him for not already knowing. You have to face facts, Isabella, he is still human. _

She heard what sounded like a commotion coming up her stairs_. I wonder who that is_?

...

The outer wall of the Castle of Mines was surrounded by a moat. During this time of year, the moat had almost ran dry. There was no draw bridge, just a wooden bridge going over the canyon like hole in the ground. Heavy doors stood closed at the gate, made of large timbers and iron. A force all its own. So it was a bit of a surprise when that very door burst apart with a massive explosion.

Fire rained down from the sky and had most of the wall sentries running. What few remain remained where hit by large rock pellets that were on fire. All around the place, people vanished as things seemed to race out of the haze at the gate at anyone trying not to run.

A group of soldiers made a stand right in front of the smoke cloud. A shadow appeared within the dust, they could see it raise what looked like a hammer, hen hit the ground. They all felt the impact and saw a spark of lightning race at them. It parted just before reaching them and the two ran around them, meeting at the back. Then the earth below them gave way and they dropped into a pit, screaming till he hit bottom and vanished.

"Like it? It's called Pit Fall."

"Very effective. I also like how you scared the living daylights out of them by not stepping all the way out of cover."

"Come on, you two. They might have reinforcements coming and I don't want to be caught in the center of a court yard when they get here."

The three ran into the keep with hooded red head in the lead. He shot at anything that moved, most of the time being rewarded by a poof. The few times he wasn't, he left for he other two. After running a minute, he pulled out his remote, turning till the signal got strong.

"This way." He ran off in new direction with the other two hot on his heels. They moved down two more halls before coming to a wide open room. Phineas had the remote in hand again, picking up the signal again. "Those stairs."

The statue at the center of the room growled as the moved into it.

"What was that?"

"We're close, move it." Phineas turned back around to state a fire ball coming right at him. He let himself fall backwards to avoid the flaming projectile. Looking up, the statue had shed it's skin and was now standing directly in front of the stairs they had been running toward.

"Why does that thing look like a giant green turtle?" Baljeet said as he leaped out of the way of another attack.

"I don't care what it looks like, It's about to get shell shocked." Buford's hammer hit the ground and the four pillars sprang up at the four corners of the big turtle. They slammed together and shattered. The turtle looked like it took a hit, but recovered form it and let another fireball out. "Man, another boss battle. Mind giving us some numbers, dinnerbell?"

Phineas' hand tossed out the four disc and numbers appeared over the boss and at their feet. Buford laughed when he saw the bosses stats. It only had a hair above twenty thousand health left.

Lightning arced out of Baljeet's hand and stunned the boss as the energy worked it's way over it's body. Phineas hit another orb and pulled the trigger. Energy gathered at the tip of barrels, making spheres of energy. Seconds later they shot off and hit the turtle. Buford caught a fireball with the claw side of his hammer and hurled back at him.

The beast took the attacks with it's head curled back. When it's head came back up, a steady column of flames came out of it's mouth. Slowly it worked it's way across the room. They all ducked behind rubble as it passed them. Phineas pulled a turret out of his back, but this one didn't stand on a tripod. He hit a switch on it and the propellers carried it up as it started firing. Rolling to the opposite side of the rubble he was using for over, he opened fire on the best again.

A massive ice crystal formed above the beast's head, then it slammed down on it. It was dazed, but just for a second before sending out another stream of fire. Buford waited till the flame passed over the pile he was standing behind. When he was the flames vanish right beside him, he hit the rock in front of him. It flew right into the mouth of the beast, stopping the flamethrower attack.

"I think he's almost done." Baljeet yelled as ice sickles formed around him. The lashed out a moment later.

"BUFORD, TAKE THE SHOT!" Phineas yelled as froze a fireball heading at him.

Buford touched the orb on each of his wrist, "It's hammer time!" He ran forward and leaped up. The hammer was in both his hands as he brought it up over his head. Just as he was about to start falling back to earth, he swung the hammer down on the turtles head. The head hit the ground a split second before Buford did. It groaned once more before fading away. A golden axe remained.

"Well, looky here. I got myself a new toy." The big guy was transfixed on the golden weapon he just picked up.

A blur passed him as he heard, "Admire it later, we have a job to do." Phineas flew up the stairs. The other two ran after him. They all gathered right out side the door at the top, Phineas was looking around the edges for traps.

Baljeet shrugged and tried to open the door. "It's locked."

Phineas pointed a pistol at the lock and fired, "Unlocked." He pushed his way in and found himself in a wide room. The room was dark with only a single light source shining down on a suit of armor hanging respectfully on a rack. There was no doubt that who's armor it was, with the orb on the belt with a device married to it.

A figure stepped out of the shadows from behind the armor. "I am Thomas Orad Anor Dante." (T.O.A.D.) He gave them all an evil grin. "I'm sorry, Phineas, but I'm afraid your princess is in another castle."

* * *

**For those that thought this was too long, I am sorry. But I don't want to split it up.**

**Review and Have Fun  
**


	14. Porto Trigger

**Alright, here ya go. Hope ya have fun with this one. Sorry they are coming later then I have been posting, but that's life. Also Guild Wars 2 just came out and I have been logging time there.**

_____****__**All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**_

* * *

Port-o Trigger

Ferb fell back and away from the ninja, shocked senseless by the name he had heard. His hands went to his head as the figure in black leaped up. He pulled off his helmet and looked up the figure who loomed over him now, blades back in hand. She took a step back at the sight of his face.

"Ferb? Ferb Fletcher?" He nodded, the blades hit the ground and she fell to her knees. "You mean, all this time, it was you?" He nodded again. "Well, I guess we have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah, like how do you know him and why have you been trying to kill him?" Vina was buzzing around her head as she pulled her mask off, looking annoyed at the glowing orb.

"Is this thing with you?" He nodded.

"THING! I will have you know that I a FAIRY! One of the oldest and more powerful races in all the land! Why if I . . ."

"There is no reason for such harsh word, Vina. If we want answers, we must first let her answer." Lili had walked out from behind cover and was just behind him when she spoke up.

Vanessa shook her as she snickered, "Looks like you have a following. And hear I thought that boy dragging you along last time would stay with you. Oh, and remind me to thank you later for the bombs you left me in the camp. They almost singed my hair."

"How many did it take out?"

"A dozen or more, I didn't care and wasn't counting. I know their commander was mad, stomping his feet all over the place and threatening me. All while trying to get me to stay and help him. You caused quite a revolt from the city. I doubt they recovered from it."

He nodded. There had been little doubt in his mind that they would, after all, he punched a nice hole in there flank. Standing up, he picked up his spear before helping the dark dressed girl up. She finally broke down and gave him a hug, whispering to him, "I am so glad to finally find someone I know here. It's been crazy trying to figure out what's going on."

Ferb hugged her back and let stay there for a moment. For some reason, he felt eyes burning into the back of his head. Pushing her away, he picked her blades and handed them to her. "I'll make a fire for dinner." Turning around to include everyone, "I'm sure we all have a lot we want to talk about."

...

"Momma mia, Vevi." Her chamber door opened and two people walked in, one carring a heavey tray. "I don'ta know why I let ya come. You'sa always so clomsa."

Isabella stood up to help to the short one, "You shouldn't be so hard on him, Luigi. He just wanted to see me."

"I know'sa you right. I'za just wise he'za get rid of pointy hat."

"It's part of his look." She bend her knees to look the little guy in the eye_. Or at least I think that's his eyes. All I can see is blackness under that hat. The two yellow dots act like eyes, he moves them around just as we would_. "Now, you don't worry about what he says. I like you just the way you are."

The little guy perked up at that. He nodded, then turned around and walked out. Luigi picked the tray up she had left on the floor and sat it on a table at the end of her bed.

"You'sa too nice. He'sa need to learn people they look az him."

"They look at me too. I don't think anything about it. Just because he's different, doesn't mean he's ugly."

He nodded and bowed as he left. She was once again alone in the tower_. I like the little guy. He has always been good to me. Everyone seems to pick on him, I wonder why? Of all the strange things I've seen around here, why would people pick on a little ...guy in a pointy hat? It's like his kind are know for mass genocide or something_.

She picked up a bowl of crackers and walked back over to the window. Looking out as the sun signaled it's departure for the day_. I need to decide something soon. I know he will want an answer before nighttime. Oh Phineas, If only you could be here to help me_.

"For what it's worth. Phineas, I still love you."

...

A pistol was in his hand as he picked the man up by the collar and slammed him against the wall. The barrel of the weapon resting on temples of man. Torches all around the room suddenly came to life, showing the full contents of the chamber.

"Did you see him move?" Baljeet looked at the bigger guy beside him, whose mouth was hanging wide open, "Ok, I will take that as a no."

Phineas glared up at the man he was holding up, trying to plan something_. Rip him apart. ... Isabella's armor is here, he must know where ... FIRE THE GUN ... I need information ... He must pay ... Where is she? ... Beat it out of him ... Her armor ... MAKE him answer!_

"Where is she!?"

"Where is who? You must be specific . . " Phineas pulled him off the wall and slammed him back into it.

"I'll ask again. The person who was wearing that armor right behind me, where is she?"

"I have no , , " Phineas repeated his previous action. "You can hit me all you like, I barely feel it."

_Your in a game, Phineas, I'm most likely knocking off a single health point doing that. You need a better tactic. What about that_... He dropped the pistol back into it's holder and pulled out a Magiorb. He placed it right beside the man's eyes so could get a good view of. The man's demeanor changed instantly, His hands started opening and closing, sweat started to form on his brow, and he started biting his lip.

"I'm willing to bet you know what this is. You see, I don't know. So, you tell me where she is, and we don't have to find out what this does."

"You don't know what your messing with."

_Fear... I see the fear. _"You right! I don't, Now tell me."

"I can't. He will kill me."

_Like I care what he does to you. _"Your just on everyone's bad side, aren't ya?."

Baljeet has his arms crossed as he watched the ordeal, "Can you believe Phineas is acting so out of character? I mean ... Are you crying?" Posing the question to Buford.

Sniffing, he answered, "I've never been so proud."

"Proud!? Of what?!"

"Phineas. He is acting just like a bully. I can't think of a time I was more proud." Tears were running down his cheek.

"OK, AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO IS GOING TO STAY IN CHARACTER! Has the writer of this story gone completely mad? Why am I the only one? And while I'm at it, why can I have a girlfriend? Do you really hate me that much?"

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Buford had regained his composer.

He sighed, "Nothing." He looked up to

"YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR PLAYING WITH"

_He's breaking, _"I told you I don't. Now tell me where she is and this will stop."

"IT WILL KILL US ALL!"

_Nice try. _"It's starting to glow. Now what could that mean?"

His eyes were closed as sweat poured down his face. Every ounce of his body struggling to keep control. But Phineas had the trump card, he folded, "She's in Baraban Castle!"

"See, that wasn't so hard. Now, how do we get there is a timely fashion?"

His brow went to the sides and his jaw dropped, "You can't be serious!"

_Yes...and? _"It's still glowing."

"There is a gate on the wall. It will take you there."

Phineas pulled him off the wall and dragged to the place he had been pointing to. He pulled the cover off the device and revealed the ring standing on end. Buford and Baljeet join them as the red head stood looking at it for a moment. _Ring...gateway... armor...Isabella._

"Buford, our host says he knows where we need to go. Please make sure opens the door." Phineas let go of the man and walked back to the suit of armor on the rack. He could still see her in it, smiling at him. _I should have never let her walk out of that inn. I should have talked to her, made her tell me what was going on. But there is still time, still a chance we can find her. I have no idea what the result would be if she did become ...bonded...to a person here. Could I even get her out? Would that permanently link her to this game? _

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he pulled the armor off the rack and stuffed it in his backpack. When he got to the belt, he stopped. Looking down at buckle where the orb was that he customized for her. He pulled it out and put it with some of the others he had in his cloak. _Just in case..._

A wine behind him drew his attention away from his task. The ring was starting to spin. Baljeet looked at the man at the consul and asked, "What is the exact proximity to Isabella this will put us?"

"You'll be close." He growled, cowering down when he heard Buford growl right back at him.

"I don't find that answer good at all." Phineas yelled back at them as he shoved the boots in, the threw the pack back over this shoulders. "I think we need to be inside the castle."

The man laughed, "That's impossible. The castle is magic sealed. No one can use magic to get in, or out. I am gating you as close as possible."

_Your lying again, but I thought you would._ "Then how did they get there? I'm sure they didn't walk that far. Oh, I should mention that you will be going first."

The look of down right horror on his face almost caused him to laugh. "W-w-w-what? Me? Your taking me with you?"

"Yes, yes you are. If we all arrive safely, we'll send you back."

It was way to obvious that the man was having an internal struggle. _I just hope he puts self preservation on top of any other concern he might have._

Just out of the corner of his eye, he saw him move the pebble on the consul just a bit. The color in the ring started to get darker. "Avonej has a gate right outside the castle. There are two or three guards most of the time. From there, it's a ten minute walk to the castle entrance. He usually has a vehicle there to meet him when he travels."

"That was very helpful. Thank you." The ring was up to speed and the color in the center had settled to a dark purple. Phineas pulled out his pistols and checked them, then walked over to stand beside Baljett.

"Buford, activate your shielding orbs. Baljeet, hold a barrier up as we walk through. I'll be behind you." As the two readies themselves, Phineas smiled as the other man in the room tried not to be noticed. "And Buford, please toss our host though first."

Buford leaned back and took hold of the other man's coat. With one mighty heave, he launched the man at the gateway. The big guy gave the other two a satisfied grin. "Ya told me to toss him."

"I swear I am filing a complaint with management when we get back." Baljeet said as Buford walked by and entered the gate.

_Could a person ask for better friends?_ Phineas followed Baljeet through and prepared for battle. _One step closer, Isabella. Just hang on._

...

A man in a black cloak walked into the throne room of the castle. Non of the guards noticed his passing, or gave any indication that they wanted to see him. It was something the man noted, but cared very little about. His mission was clear and nothing would stop him from completing it. His face was covered in the shadow of his hood, only his eyes could be seen. The eyes were always the things people remembered about him. Dark, blood red eyes. Eyes that demanded attention and obedience.

He waited in the door until an attendant built up enough courage to approach him. A quick word sent the girl to call the lord of the castle, an order she could not wait to obey. Anything to get her away from this dark man. His gaze wondered around the room and came to rest on a piece of the ceiling off to one side. Those eyes narrowed as they saw something there.

"My dear Kujir, what a delight it is to see you."

The man did not turn as Avonej walked into the room. He growled back at him, "What is one of them doing here?"

Avonej was taken aback at the question, but quickly recovered, "I have no intention of doing anything that may endanger your master's plans. What I am doing is for your master, the energy they require must be pulled out. The process . . ."

"Has been done hundreds of time before without your delays." He finally turned around and stepped closer, "Your foolish grab for power is beginning to draw the attention of my master. If such a thing should happened, you will pray for death."

"Let your master know that I every intention of completing the project and am working diligently to get the energy for it. However, complications have rose up and must be dealt with. I already have a third of the requested amount."

"Then I shall report that result. It will please the master to hear a number rather then an excuse form your mouth. I shall return soon." He walked passed him while say, "It would be even more pleasing to hear that number increase."

"I do have a question." The man stopped. "I could move even faster if not for some of the ... difficulties."

The considered for a moment before responding, "I will send the hounds." The he continued on, the sound of a strong wind could be heard in his direction, then he vanished.

Another man stepped out of the shadows and waited for Avonej to speak.

"Seph, send a maid to fetch Isabella. We can not wait any longer."

...

A more curious group could not be found anywhere in the land. A warrior, a ninja, a queen and a fairy all sitting around a fire. Few words had passed between them as Ferb cooked the evening meal; a beef like meat, potatoes, and some mixed veggies. Lili had brought out some plates she had found in the ship and they now rested beside him. Vanessa had sat almost in perfect silence, watched the others like a hawk. All but Ferb questioned her motivations, all but Ferb had reason.

The meal was well prepared and she enjoyed it. She had hoped that royal life had not ruined her appreciation for home cooked meals. Then again, the man called Ferb had proven that he had many skills that he only showed when he had too. _A mystery to everyone around him. But this steak was almost heavenly, the royal chief could not have made it better. Yet here is, in total control of his emotions. I would be flabbergasted that person I had been fighting, a person I thought was evil, was really an old friend_. She took another bite of the potatoes_. Or at least that's all she should be_.

"Well, Ferb my boy, you certainly have not let your cooking skills go to waste. That was great." He gave Vanessa a thumbs up. "But I'm sure you really want to know how I got here."

Lili saw the guy bite his lip, then nod. Something about the statement worried him_. What could that be? She is just telling us about getting to this land and, I'm guessing, how she ended up in Nanag's services. What about that would be of concern to him_?

"Well, it all started the day after your brother called me back in Danville. I arrived early at the workshop as he had directed. I brought along my laptop for you to look at. My dad fixed it, but I think he did something funny to it and I wanted to make sure it didn't have a self destruct feature in it.

When I got to the main lab, it was empty. Phineas had told me the machine you two had made was six feet tall, but I didn't see it. So I figured you two were off testing something on it and lost track of time. Not the first time you'll kepted a lady waiting. Having nothing better to do, I sat on the workbench and opened up my computer to search around for a wifi signal. There was a super strong signal I found and thought that would be wonder to stream some music through. So I clicked on it.

Now, how can but this in perspective. A large green maw opened up and pulled me in! I was bounced around for a while till I landed in a room, face first! The room looked like something out a Bruce Lee movie. This is the part of the story where things get weird."

_They are now going to get weird?! I have no idea what she is talking about! There is no Danville I know of! Computer? Labs? Laptop? What are those things? Is she mad? But... he doesn't seem to be effected my this at all. As if he believes all that she has told him. Wait, he has a brother_? Lili tried to reason things out, but nothing she heard made any sense. That and the fact that Ferb seemed calm about it.

"An old woman came into the room and saw me. She didn't look to please to see me. 'I guess you'll have to do,' is what she said to me. Then she went on and on about how her family had been shadow soldiers and that her last son had just died. That she needed someone to present to the leader of whatever. Two guys jumped me then, which I dealt with. That pleased her and irritated the living heck out of me. I mean, she could have at least mentioned a test. So she dressed me in the outfit. Black is still my color after all these years. After that, I got shipped off to a castle to meet with a commander. I got my mission and waited by the great general until he said go. My mission was to delay 'the chosen one' from getting in the way too soon. Although I didn't expect someone quite so well trained. I thought you told me you never studies karate?"

"I studied ninjutsu."

"Really? Well aren't you full of surprises. When were you going to tell me about that. We could have spared a few times."

Lili saw that his cheeks blush ever so slightly. It was obvious that he was trying to not show very much amusement. But the other girl was doing just the opposite. She told the story crossed legged and sitting as straight as possible, showing off every last curve she had. The tone of her voice had turned light in some place, the last statement was her almost cooing at him_. That little witch...wait, am I jealous_?! She was, and she knew it. There was no reason to deny it, she really like Ferb and hoped to woe him herself. But a problem had now presented itself.

"So there was a network broadcasting at the workshop?"

"Yeah, and look what it did."

_What are they talking about_? "OK, I have held my tongue as long as I can. What are you two talking about?

Ferb looked over at her with sadness in his eyes. He was holing something back and didn't want to talk about it. He dropped his head as began to talk.

"This world, all of it, was created by a device my brother and I created. It was designed to create a virtual world of any book or video game we inserted into to. That we could interact with the worlds themselves with altering the literature or programming. We planned to use our summer vacation to explore all kinds of world with our friends. Just having fun like we always do. However, something has gone terribly wrong. I have been separated from Phineas and the others and have no idea what has happened to them. I assume they are in the same boat as I am it, they can't get out. If they could, he would have at least contacted me. So I'm playing what seems to be two games and three books merged together. The rich history here has disturbed me several times."

"So we're stuck here? Grrrrrreat. There goes my hair appointment. You know how long it takes me to get in with her? Can't you just wip up some kind of warp field and zap us out of here?"

He shuck his head.

_They ...created this world?... My world ... is a product of an accident? ... They made it?! ...THEY made it ...FOR FUN!_ "So you made this world?" He nodded as he hugged his legs, now she understood why he didn't want to talk about this. If there was even a slight truth to ANY of what he just said, then every person in the world was made by them. "So you are our Gods?"

The question caused his head to shoot up. A reaction she expected if he didn't think that. That did make her feel a little better.

"No. We made the thing that created this, but this is not our creation."

"SO WE ARE JUST GAME PIECES TO YOU!" The screen knocked everyone back. Vina seemed to be huffing beside her. Her normal color had darkened greatly. _Poor dear, I had forgot all about her. How could I let my feelings get in the way of my duties... what duties? She's right. If we are indeed just game pieces, then why should they care now? _

"Ferb, did you really have to tell them all that?" The ninja looked at them with a concerned look. _I'm shocked she didn't have her blades in her hand. _

"I have no reason to hide it now."

"SO DO YOU?! DO YOU JUST THINK OF US AS ...THINGS!?"

"No, that's why I told you." His eyes stayed glued to the fire.

"So, what do we do now?" It was a question she really didn't want to bring up, but something they all needed to think about.

"Our situation has not changed, just background information. We press on to the castle so I can take on Nanag."

"YOUR serious?!" The outburst was unexpected from the dark warrior, "You plan on playing this game to the end?" His eyes narrowed and his head tilted slightly. She could see that he was telling her that they honestly had no choice in the matter. The crossing of her arms and slouch said she got the message. "Whatever... "

"What of us? Are we still expected to 'play along'?"

Ferb stood up before speaking again, he looked off into the distance. The serious look in his eyes drew her attention to where his gaze was. All she saw was what looked like shadows rushing by. The sound of growls followed soon after.

"I would like you both to remain with us. Something tells me all might not be as it seems."

"You think there is a greater evil?" Vanessa said. _Even her name leave a sour taste._

He didn't say a word after that. The danger must of past, if it was ever there, for he sat back down. Vina was sitting on the ground rocking back and forth., strange behavior for a fairy. She faced the fire and thought about her own concerns. _Things would never the same again._

* * *

__**The next one will be a while, maybe, and will be all Phineas. Some might have noticed all my chapter titles are game titles. I've tried make most a play on words, however, the next one will be all to obvious. Mortal Combat. **

**Review and Have fun.  
**


	15. Mortal Combat

******__****All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**

**For those of you that read Battle of the Mind and secretly wanted to know the conversation that happened between Isabella and Ferb at the end, it's in here. If you want to add to the experience, if someone says "Queue dramatic music" Google 'still more fighting ff7' to hear what they heard. **

* * *

Mortal Combat

"You know, that maid in the west wing is still single."

"She is? I thought her and that guard in the east tower had something going on."

Two men stood guard at the Gate for the Baraban Castle. They both wore steal armor with a coat of arms on it, one depicting a person with arms and legs out stretched raising out of the ground. Most people called this the Seal of Resurrection, others the Symbol of Lost Souls. Both men stood on a road carved out of the rocky surface of the mountain the castle was built on. Each had a spear in hand and were lazily leaning on the frame of the very device they were protecting.

"Nah, if it's the guy I think it is, he has a thing for one of the cooks."

"But all the cooks are guys."

"I know."

"Sooooooo, how are you and that village girl doing?

"Vvvvvvery nice. She is...let's just say it's good."

The gate started turning and a dark purple hue appearing within it.

"Is there any shipments due in today?" One of them said as he stepped away from the gate.

"No." As he too stepped back.

A man flew out of the gate and landed on the ground. The two approached him with spears down. Rolling over quickly, the man leaped up. "CLOSE THE GATE!"

"Lord Dante, hold on. We still . . ," Another man stepped through with a light yellow aura around him. The hammer in his hands dwarfed the weapons they had in their hands. "Sir, I must ask you to relinquish your weapon. This is Lord A . ." The hammer landed on his head as he reduced to a cloud.

"NOOOOO!" The other man rushed over with spear out, but he didn't manage to take three steps before the large guy had slide past the spear and landed a massive punch that sent him flying over the edge of the cliff next to them.

"Buford, was that really necessary?" Two more had come out of the gate. One was standing with his arms crossed staring at the hammer wielder. The other traveler grabbed Lord Dante and threw him back into the gate. It closed a moment later.

"Yes, yes it was. Plus you didn't say anything to him for throwing that costume party freak show back through the gate."

He turned to the man who was looking around to see if anything else was around, "Really Phineas, you too?"

"I was just getting him back in a timely fashion. He kept his side of the bargain, so I kept mine. Plus I'm a little anxious. I mean, look where we are. It's a little overwhelming when you think about it. I wonder how we will get into that castle. There has to way some secret way . . "

"DUDE! THE GIRL IS IN THE CASTLE! Now get in there!" Buford sternly looked at Phineas.

"Right." He took off toward the castle, the other two following a second later.

...

There come a moment in everyone's lives where a choice must be made. The result of this choice forever affecting our future and those we will come in contact with. People try to prepare the younger generation for the time when these choices will come to pass as soon as possible. For no one ever knows when they will face the decisions that define who and what we will become. Wise ones have fought for generations to improve how we, as humans, deal with the changes of growing up. They have made education more available, stressed the importance of what could happen, and yelled at the top of their lungs. For some reason, she felt like this was once of those choices, and she didn't know enough to make it.

For a substantial portion of her childhood, she had dedicated all her efforts to catching the heart of a boy who lived across the street. A red hair genius who pledged to have as fun as possible everyday. Six years ago, he discovered what she felt. The days before had been utterly confusing as her circle of friends had to deal with two of him. But after mental battles at home and in his mind, they both came to grips with how they felt about each other. She still remembers the day he ran over to her house to ask her out.

_She sat on her instant messager talking with Ferb._

_'I really want him to go out with me. But he doesn't want to right now.'_

_'Send me a full body picture of you.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Trust me. There is more then one way to get him to come around.'_

_'Please tell me you are not going to make me nude?'_

_'No, just age you to a teenaged state. Letting him see what you might become may convince him that the risk of you dating someone else is far too great to wait.'_

_'Alright, here you go.' The file transferred over to him and he did not respond for a few minutes. She was starting to worry he wasn't able to do what he was thinking, but her IM chimed in._

_'He is on his way.'_

_'You're a miracle worker, Ferb' _

_She ran down stairs just as someone started knocking on her door. Phineas Flynn stood there waiting when she opened it. What he said then was almost priceless._

_"Isabella, under further review, I feel that my original position on the matter of our relationship was somewhat lacking in regarding possible future outcomes. So on reflection, I see no reason to delay us in the pursuit of a more in depth companionship."_

_She knew that only Phineas would take something so simple and make it overly complicated._

_"Phineas Flynn, did you just ask me to go out with you?" _

_The smile on his face was the largest ever. She knew her face must be red all over. This was the moment, the moment he cemented their relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. He already told her he loved her, now he was telling her he wanted to dedicated himself to seeing if they could possibly be something more then just friends. Her heart had been in her throat as the anticipation of his answer reached an all time high. As he opened his mouth, it was as if time slowed to a crawl. Everything was preserved in her memory. All the sights, sounds, smells, and even how nervous she was. But nothing could compare to how she felt after he answered._

_"Yes, yes I did."_

The next six years had been filled with wonderful moments and fun times. Not to mention all the adventures. But now she sat in a tower of a castle belonging to a man who she had just met days before. He had showered her with attention and provided everything her heart desired. Even going so far to help her get home, putting everything he had into finding a way. It was such a selfless act.

Then they found a way. A way she could get home. But it had a personal cost. She would have to bond with the very man who had been helping her. _Why am I so resistant to this? I can get home! I ended me and Phineas...I did it... Why does that make it worse? He has been ignoring me for the past week. Only doing things that helped us out in this world. Never taking time to just be with me. He would spend all hours of the day working and neglecting to say anything to me. So why do I feel like I am betraying him?_

_Because you are._ The thought seemed like a stray, but it hit with the hammer of truth. Her reason for leaving him in the first place was bad. She had not even bothered to tell him the problem and didn't gave him a chance to correct it. This was a man who would stay on task until it was completed. Everyone, including her, had told him they wanted to get home. So he did everything he could to keep them alive in this world while he searched for a way home. But the fact that he had to search meant that his mind was always searching for that next point or possible way to get out. He was doing as she had asked him to do and wasn't going to stop until he accomplished the task.

_Phineas has never been one to neglect a project. Here we threw one at him that is taxing him to his limits. But I wanted more out of him. Is that really fair_? Nothing about her current situation made her feel great. There was only one way out, she had to choose.

A knock at the door alerted her to the maid that had just entered her room. "My lady, the lord of the castle has requested your presence and decision."

She stood up and straitened the outfit she had changed into. It was the one she thought Phineas would adore. For some reason, it seemed to give her a greater sense of confidence. _Right now, I need all I can get._

"Let's go."

...

"Alright, hero. What do ya want to do now?" Buford said as the three guys hugged the wall of the castle nearest to the main gate. The door was closed.

"If I make a distraction, do you two think you can handle what ever they throw at you?"

"Phineas...what are you thinking?" Baljeet looked at him with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"You two keep them busy. I'll sneak in and find her."

"Sounds simple. How you going to complicate it?" The bully was spinning the hammer.

"I have no idea how many soldiers are here and if they have reinforcements near by. So they could overwhelm you. Not to mention that I will be blindly searching a castle with no idea of what traps or dangers lay around every corner." He tried to sound up beat about it. But he couldn't hide the fact that he really was running into this blind with no real plan_. But she is worth it. Whatever the risk, whatever the danger, she is still worth it_.

"Now that's better. When do we start?"

"You are really going to do this alone? We could help you out."

"I know and am grateful for the offer. But this is not only the best possible scenario for success, but also something I just want to do." _His worries are sound, but ... I want to be the one to save her. I want her to know that I came for her. This is one of the few times that EVERYTHING I'm doing is personal. _

"OK, enough talky, more smashy."

"Got it." Phineas walked over to the gate. He pulled a huge disc out of his pack and placed it on the door. He turned a dial on the center of it before hitting the button at the center. Four smaller disc shot out to form and X, each of them started flashing, the center one beeped. He ran back over to them and knelt down.

"I have been meaning to ask you, how is it that you pull so much out of that backpack."

"It's a game, Baljeet. Normal laws of physics do not hold weight here. A bottomless pack is a common thing in games, so I have one. It's part of my role. Engineers pack a lot of devices and tools around with them, so they have to put them some where."

The beeping starting getting faster, then stopped. The fireball that was born ripped through the metal and wood of the gate. The vibration of the blast caused the hinges to buckle and break. The shockwave made a few stones fall out of the very wall they were standing by. When the dust cleared, there was only a massive hole in the wall where the door had been.

"Beats knocking. Come on, nerd. There are heads that need bashing."

"What about Phineas? He has to get in there." He heard another, smaller explosion behind him. Turning around, he witnessed the guy behind him in the air as he landed on the top of the wall. "Rocket boots, why did I not see that coming?"

Baljeet ran inside to see that the bully had already started an engagement with the military force housed within the castle. Seeing another wave of men coming, he summoned a ball of fire ball and dropped it on them. He was reminded on a pile of balloons popping as the sounds of his action reached his ears.

"Queue dramatic music." A tune starts playing.

...

Phineas ran inside with pistols in his hands. Soldiers and guards were all running outside to face the duo he had just left. _I really hope they hold out. Baljeet could do so much more if he would just believe he CAN do the things he thinks he can do._

He tried to stay out of sight as he made his way deeper into the castle, stopping every so often to check his position. There were only a handful of curves, but keeping track of where he was was starting to prove difficult. _Like I know where I'm going anyways. I have no way of tracking her this time. She could be anywhere. So where do I start. _

A large hallway stood before him. He plastered himself to one of pillars and listened for anyone to walk by_. Well, if my knowledge of castle layouts is correct. This should be the main hall leading to the throne room. So I might as well start there. That's where I would want a princess like Isabella_.

The thought amused him, Isabella as a princess. It brought back a few nice memories, but those were for later. Right now he had to find her.

He stepped out the shadows to get a better look around. The sound of some slowly clapping caused him to look towards the room he had thought about looking in. A man stood outside the door clapping, looking right at him.

"Bravo. He said you would not come. But I had a feeling you were more of a man of honor then he gave you credit for. And the little distraction you made outside was very well timed. But we have now come to an impasse. You see, I can't let you get to your goal. And I'm sure you will not stop. So..." A long thin blade appeared in his hands, extending from his palm to the spot n the floor where the tip rested eight feet away.

_This must be the guy they called Seph. So sneaking around is out_. "If that is the way you want to play it." He pulled an orange sword out of his pack, a twist of the handle caused the edge of the blade to start to glow a bright blue. He let two tiny discs fly out of his hand and settled over them. "Then game on."

He ran forward with the blade in both hands over his head, bringing it down to meet the other mans blade. Seph's blade moved as if is was light as a feather, effortlessly blocking every attack. Phineas jumped behind a pillar to avoid a strike. Resting a hand on the pillar, he countered another strike with one hand before rolling out of the way again. Five or six more times he repeated this action. But the other man did not tire and his sword did not fail. Looking down at his heath points, he noticed that Seph had in fact landed a few hits.

_Dang it. Too focused on the task. I'm not watching my health. All the other times I felt pain, but this time I don't. Why? _He pulled a jar out of his pack and drank its contents quickly. Seph chopped and sliced at him will he did, but Phineas was running behind pillars. So the long sword always touched stone. _At least it did for the moment._

Getting his health back up to full, he turned and brought the sword up in a traditional vertical defense position. The other man stopped and eyed him cautiously with his own sword in the same position. They remained that way for a few moments before Seph took a step forward and slashed down at the guy in front of him. Phineas sifted the blade horizontal to meet the attack. The pressure on his weapons vanished and he pushed it to his right to meet the next strike. Then down to keep the man from taking out his feet. The blades sang as they slapped them together over and over again. All the while, Phineas noticed that his health was going down again.

_He is whittling away my health! So that's how he did it. I have barely taken anything off him and this is the second time I really need to drink a potion. _He pushed off another stab at him and ran forward. Blades met just in front of them. They stared at one another before Seph pushed him off, throwing him to the floor. What he didn't noticed was that the moment he over powered Phineas, he was holding the sword with only one hand.

Phineas started crawling away from Seph as he pulled a device off his belt and slapped it on his chest, the sound of a fan came from it and his health started rising slowly. He was trying to breathe harder and loader then he need to while he got to one particular stone pillar. He rolled over to find the other man looming over him with the sword near where his back had been.

"Face facts, boy. You are no swordsman. The only thing you have done is given me a slight workout."

_Thus far, that is true._ "Your right, I am no swordsman." He let a small cylinder roll out of his sleeve and into his hand. His thumb flipped open the cap at one end to reveal a button. All around them there was beeping sounds. _Armed, and ready._ That is when Seph looked down, on his chest wan a small device that was flashing and beeping. "But I am a great strategist." His thumb hit the button.

The mine detonated on Seph's chest and sent him flying back into one of ten pillars in the room. When he hit it, the mine behind it exploded and sent him into another. Rock and dust were flying everywhere as Phineas rolled behind the pillar he had been sitting by, the lone pillar he had not set a mine on. He yanked two big cans out of his pack and fitted them together. Pulled a handle out of the top can which caused another to come out of he bottom one. He held it level now as pulled back on the handle on the side to produce a round in its chamber. The other handle was in his other hand on the bottom of he weapon that had a trigger with it A barrel came out of he end pointing away from him when the round was ready.

"So, your better then even I thought." A voice came forth out of the dust. Phineas didn't think his plan would take the other man out, but that it would take his health down by at least half. _It was a lot faster then trying to fire shots at him. Which is what I am going to have to do now. But I am not doing it alone._ Bracing the weapon on the pillars, he pulled two turrets out of his bag and sent them flying. One had a single barrel, which was a rifle turret. The other had three barrels with ends that had small holes in them, which was a rocket turret.

The additional arsenal flew out and found there target, each firing off shots in slow secession. He watched for the other man to move and saw his silhouette flip to the side. Phineas' first shot went right for him. The three inch ball landed right beside Seph and knocked him back into the line of fire of the turrets, which scored hits as well. He pulled back on the handle to ready another shot, the two second delay seemed like forever as the other man leaped out to strike at one of he flying guns. The shot was ready just in time for him fire it right into the man's chest, knocking him back again. He pulled it back again as he ran over to another position, there was no reason to stay in the same place once the swordsman knew where he was.

The other man's sword flew at the rifle turret and drove itself right though it, the resulting explosion throwing the sword off to the side. The other one fired off another round and tracked where the other man was running. Phineas watched it and fired a round ahead of the line it was drawing. The resulting 'oof' said that he had at least gotten close, but the turret stayed on the same trajectory. He fired another shot on the same line and was rewarded with it changing for a second before resuming the previous direction. The sword vanished behind a pile of rubble a second later.

Seph was in the air again trying to cut the other turret in half. Phineas fired a shot at him again, but this time it was deflected right into the very turret he was trying to defend. The man landed as he shot another round into his side, pushing him back but not of his feet.

"You impress me, Phineas. But what have you really gained?" The next shot was not ready yet and the other made was just standing there. "You are still no closer to her. Plus she is an honored guest here. We did not force her to come." He fired directly at him, which he deflected into the wall at this side. "She has not even mentioned you in all the time she has been here." Two seconds. "And that has been days. Several in fact. Why do you think that is?" He fired another shot into what remained of a pillar at his Seph's side, showering him with stone debris and causing him to take several steps back. Phineas was starting to get mad.

_Keeping talking. I will get her back. I know about your plans. I bet she does not. Plus I love her_!

"It's like she has forgotten all about you."

The last jab hit home and sent the spark of anger he had in him into a full inferno. He screamed aloud as the emotion washed over him. Then in a sweet female voice, his PDA spoke.

"RAGE LIMIT ACHIEVED."

...

A dozen mean went flying as the tornado worked it's way out of the castle. Two more vanished as a hammer slammed into them. Buford and Baljeet Stood in the center of a ring of armor of fallen soldiers that had came out to meet them. They both looked around as no one else came out to meet them.

"Well, I guess that was all of 'em." Buford let his hammer rest on his shoulders

"While that did take some time, I feel that it was not a sufficient amount. I expected something more difficult." Baljeet said as he picked up some of the items left behind.

Something sounding like a jet seemed to be getting closer to them. "How about a giant robot, will that do?" Buford said as he followed the sound in the sky to it's source.

"Yes, that would be something I would have . . ." He looked up as something hit the ground a dozen yards away from them. It didn't seem to have a head separated from it's body. A single round orb was the only thing that appeared to be an eye. It's arms and legs folded out from the sides and bottom. It's fist were easily the size of a small child. The thing took a step forward before speaking.

"HALT. YOU ARE TRESPASSING ON PRIVATE PROPERTY. LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS OR THIS UNIT WILL USE FORCE."

"Looks like another boss battle, unless you want to compile with its demand?"

A golden axe flew out and slammed into the machine, pushing it back several feet before bouncing back into the hand that threw it. Buford smiled at the guy standing next to him. "I think you know my answer. You got a way to show us those numbers?"

Baljeet pulled out his PDA and looked in the area Phineas had pulled off to see if he had the disc too. To his delight, he saw it and had those in his had a second later. He tossed one at the robot and two over them, number appearing a moment later. "OK, do we have a plan?"

"Hit it." Buford ran forward, avoided an arm trying to knock him away, and hammered at the legs before running back out again.

"O yes, the barbaric way. Well, please do not mind if I take a more sophisticated approach." Lightning came out of his hands and arced all over the machines body. He held it as long as he could, watching the number on the robot decrease at a steady rate. The bot was hit again in the side by a small golden axe, this time almost throwing it off balance.

"You do what ya want." Buford hit an orb on the side of his hammer and chucked it at it. The impact knocked the robot back off its feet. The bully ran around it as it started to pull itself back up. Grabbing the hammer, he lobbed it back at it and knocked it forward.

"It's nice to see that you are finally using that speed orb I gave you." Baljeet said as the other guy ran up next to him. He nodded as the machine rocketed into the sky and landed in front of them. Another lightning bolt laced out at the bot and it shoock as the energy danced over it.

"So, it wasn't to fly." Buford hit a few orbs and slammed the ground in the direction of the bot. A giant rock pillar shot up out of he ground, tossing he machine into the air. When it came down, its back was to the ground. Metal gave way as it yielded to the rocks. The robot now stood with the pillars though it's chest. Sparks were seen everywhere as it attempted to continue it's objective. "You know, Jeet, I recall that some stone conducts electricity very well."

Baljeet snapped his fingers; a large lighting bolt came out of the sky and hit the pillar. Both stone and metal could not stand against the power surging though them. The bot exploded, leaving the two men alone in the court yard once again.

"You mean that you could have done that the entire time?" Buford glared at the other guy, who had a smile on his face.

"It's got a long recharge time. I did not want to waste it." He turned around and started walking toward he keep of the castle.

"Yeah, well, at least it's over. Now what?"

"Now we see what Phineas is up too."

...

She stood before the rob biting her lip. Everything boiled down to this moment_. What am I really doing? Is this really the only way? What if he comes for me_?

"You have nothing to fear, my dear. My experts say they have found no record of anyone being harmed by this process. That being said, they have found countless cases where it has been done. So there is really no need to fear."

_If only that was what I really feared_. Avonej stood at the bottom of the steps leading up the where he throne had once sat in the room. It had been removed some time before and the bracket with the rod in it now sat in its place. The rod that could bond two people together.

"I ...just don't know if I should. You see... it's about Phineas. . ."

The man nodded as closed his eyes and brought his right hand to his chin. There was no anger in his expression, just acknowledgment. "I understand your concerns. You still have an attachment to the boy. You two have been together for many years, but you said you were done with him."

_I hate myself for even thinking such a thing, but I did say that_. "But ... what would he think?"

"Does it matter? He betrayed your trust, neglected your feelings. Why should you care if his are hurt in the same manner?"

_Oh lord! Could I really be thinking this about Phineas_? "But I still care about him."

"He and his friends are having fun. You want to get home and away from all this. I can't say I blame you. But do you think he has been thinking about you?"

_NO! NO! I don't want to think that! He loves me! He told me so, over and over again! But ... does he_? "I don't know."

"If I was him, and I cared even a little about you. I would have sought you out by now."

_That is true. Where is he? Why has he not tried to get a hold of me or at least make contact with me? I'm sure he has some way for all of us to keep in touch. But, what if Avonej was standing in his way_? "He might have been trying to find me, but you stood in the way."

The man laughed as if he was just told the funniest joke he had ever heard. When he could speak again, he simply stated, "My dear Isabella, this is Phinea Flynn we are speaking of. If he wanted to find you, do you really think there was anything in the world that could stand in his way?"

_No_... "No." The thoughts hurt. To honestly face the tact that he really didn't care enough to find her, to really believe that he would abandon so many years of being together, cut her right to the core. She sighed as she placed her hand on the rod.

The door of the throne room shattered as a man flew though it, a fireball marking where he had just came from. She looked down and saw that it was Seph, one of Avonej's personal guards. He was still breathing, but barely. There were number over his head. 197 / 40000000_. What in the world do those mean? The last time I saw number like that . . _. Her eyes went wide as she realized what they were_. Those are his HEALTH POINTS!_

Looking up at the now none existent door, she could make out a figure walking through the smoke. Arms stretched out at the side as if holding something in each hand. When the figure left smoke, she gasped. Standing before her was the very man she had been wishing for, but there was something different about him_. HE'S GLOWING!_

"Well, I see you have unlocked your rage. Funny, I thought the brute would be the first of you to figure that out. But you must know that I am not as much of a push over as my servant was."

_He's not saying a word! What has happened to him? Wait, unlocking his rage? Phineas is mad? PHINEAS IS MAD_! Her mind was trying to sort out being happy to see him and being scared all at the same time. Whatever had caused this, it had driven the most positive person she had ever known to give in to his anger.

Phineas pointed a pistol and pulled the trigger. Seph vanished when the shell hit him. "I want her back."

_HE DOES!? But, can't he see me? I'm right in front of him_.

"I am giving her a way home. That is all."

"You are using her to complete the Jenova Project."

_WAIT, WHAT? What is the Jenova Project? Why does that not sound good? Why can't I get my hand off this dang rod_? She pulled her arm, but it did not budge.

"What is that? I can't say that I know what it is."

"A project designed to suck the life stream energy right out of this planet. But it requires an anchor to prevent the person doing it from being sucked into the very thing they are trying to absorb."

_O snap, that does sound right. That is why he wanted me here. But what do I do_?

A flash of light shot out from Avonej's out stretched hand and hit Phineas square in the chest. He slammed into the wall and slid down it. With teeth bared, he brought the pistols up and shouted, "DISBEROTO BARRAIGE!"

A massive amount of projectiles flew out at Avonej. Rockets, missiles, fireballs, bombs, grenades, and round bullets hammered down on the spot he was standing. She could see Phineas off to the side of the dust cloud he had just created leaning on the wall. The glow was fading away and looked tired.

Someone laughing caused a knot to come up in her throat.

"Nice try, my boy. But I am not beaten so easily. But the same can not be said for you." He started walking over to the guy sitting on ground who was struggling to pull himself to his feet.

_Have to help him, but what can I do? Wait, my pets! _"Come on out, Ragnayok!"

The man looked back at her with a glare, "Foolish girl, I took precautions about you using those things and left it far away."

_I DON'T HAVE IT? OH PHINEAS, FORGIVE ME! _But at that moment, she heard the snap-hiss of her Magiorb coming to life. Avenof and her eyes shot to Phineas who was holding up an orb that was glowing bright.

"I took the same precaution." He smiled up at the man as a giant red dragon filled he room. It stood fifteen feet tall on all fours with its wings tucked behind it because of the space. It roared as it waited for orders.

Isabella yelled at it, "FLYNN FIREBALL!" The dragon responded and took a deep breath before firing a giant ball of flames at Avonej. Phineas rolled to the side as it impacted and burned a hole in the floor. She thought she could hear him scream 'you haven't seen the last of me.' but she couldn't be sure. The dragon vanished right after that.

No one was in the room now save for two. She looked over to find the guy who had came for her and saw him drinking a purple concoction. He walked up to her and gave her a weak smile.

"Hi."

"Hi." She smiled back at him.

"A red dragon, interesting. That attack, Flynn Fireball?"

Her cheeks were on fire, but she really didn't feel like trying to make up something. She just wanted to tell him the truth. "It's a red dragon because you're a red head. Plus you gave to me. The attack was named after you…because you're….. well…..hot."

"I like it."

She wanted to hug him, but her hand was still stick to the top of the rod. "Can you help me out of this?"

He moved over to the rod and looked it over. "This is the bonding rod? Yes, it must be. It seems that by touching the top you have started the process of bonding; I think you have to finish it."

"Oh really?" She gave him a very sweet smile, batting her eyes a few times. His eyes were wide open as his cheeks turned red and he started scratching his ear. That told her he understood what she was thinking. His eyes were darting around looking searching for something to say.

"You could use any of your pets. Or I think I can even get your armor to the point the rod would accept it. Or . . ." She reached out with her other arm and took hold of his hand.

"I choose you, Phineas Flynn." The rod sent a stream of energy through her and into him. It was a warm feeling, something deep and spiritual. But it was made even better because she knew she was being bonded to the one person in the universe she wanted to be bonded to. Her hand was released and looked up at him. "So...I'm sorry. For ...you know...everything."

"I'm sorry too, for not doing a better job. But that is behind us now." He smiled at her as he looked down at their hands that were still together.

"But I . . ." His finger cut her off as he placed it on her lips.

"You have nothing to explain. All that matter is that WE are back together."

She nodded as she moved his hand and grabbed his neck, pulling him down to sealing the deal with a kiss.

* * *

**Well, there ya go. They are back together. But it's not over yet, the castle still has a few surprises for them. Plus, let's not forget about Ferb and his crew. **

**Review and Have fun.**


	16. Far Cry

**Okay, I know this has been a long time coming. I would say I am sorry...but I'm not. Guild Wars 2 came out and I've been playing that. Plus, I have kids and a wife. So that stuff takes time away from writing. Plus I am working on book I honestly want to try to get published, so that takes time. But know that I have not forgot this story. I have it out lined all the way to the end, so all I have to do it write it. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Far Cry  
**

Ferb and company sat sail soon after dark. The rest of the group had retired below deck, leaving him alone with his thoughts as he guided the vessel by moon light. For better or worse, they had all agreed to see this adventure through to the end. He had been glad, but felt the only reason for the groups agreement was him. _I can't help but feel that everyone on this ship is secretly after me. Vanessa being here didn't help, but I did want to see her again. Just didn't think it would be this way. But Lili is cute, caring, and not connected to anyone remotely evil. But she is still a game sprite. I mean, at the end of this, she will return to her coded state and be recycled into something else. But she seems so real, free thinking. How could she just be a random piece of zero's and one's_?

He was lost in thought when he realized that he could see the port coming into view. Something about it didn't look right to him. It took him sailing past them to figured out that he didn't see any light in the watch towers. _If my memory is right, there was three towers . Now I see none. That and there is a fog that seems to be creating a foreboding atmosphere. Maybe I should go a shore and check things out before I let them know we have arrive. _

Dropping anchor close to the shore, he pulled out his hookshots and used them to pull himself to shore. Running for a few minutes put him at the city walls. Two more uses of the hookshots placed him on a rooftop. Scanning the area, his heart dropped. His fears had been confirmed. _I'll examine things closer later. For now, I better get back to the ship before I am missed. _

Only the sound of the spring loaded chains disturbed the night. With Ferb jerked off the roof tops by the device in his hand, the land settled back into it's restful slumber.

...

"I just wanted to come up for some air. That doesn't mean I wanted to catch him alone."

Lili's voice echoed as Vina hovered up from below deck. The two women stood face to face before her, one with her hands on her hips as she expressed her feelings about being accused about something, the other with arms crossed in front of her saying that she was the one who had done the accusing.

"Then why come up here when we were all going to go to sleep? I thought that was what we had agreed to do."

_This isn't going to get better any time soon. _She could see that both of them had a passion they were trying to hide and that was something the other one was cause them to expose a little at a time. It made no sense to her to get so caught up about how Ferb felt about them. As much as she hated to admit it, one was real and the other was part of a game. Vina shuttered at the thought, thinking it scared her just as much as saying it.

"Then why are you up here?"

_I don't need to think about only being some...game fairy...I need to rise above this. Even if everything he said is true, it changes nothing about me. I am what I am and I need to more. We still have a great battle to make it though and I have the power to help them all. I just need to believe that I can. I' can do more then they think I can. _

"Because I wanted to see if I could help him find his brother."

A thud of something hitting the mast of the ship reached her. Gliding up to the crow's nest, she saw a spike connected to a chain imbedded in the wood. A moment later, the sound of chain being gathered together could be heard from a far. Then it started getting closer, before too long, a figure appeared holding on to the end of the thing making the sound. She flue back as Ferb's feet slammed into the mast and jerked the spike free. Gravity then demanded that he acknowledge it's presence, so he dropped his feet down to the floor of the nest and nodded at her as he looked down at the two females looking up at him.

"They are...waiting on you."

He looked up at her and rolled his eyes. _At least I am no the only one annoyed by their fighting._ Sliding down the round, wooden support he got to the deck where the other appeared to be waiting for him. She noticed that he looked at each of them before dropping his head. Lili was the first to gather something from that.

"Is something wrong on shore? Should we pull anchor and head back to sea?"

Gliding back down to them, she positioned herself just behind Lili's head. He still didn't say a word, but she saw him bite his lip before looking back up at her. _Something is very wrong._ The Queen looked as thought she was looking down, but her arms had tensed and her fist were balled tightly. It was obvious she was fighting back tears, or at least that's what it seemed like.

"Where are we, anyways? It doesn't smell like we are still out to see." Vanessa spoke up, still wearing a harsh look on her face. But she did manage to keep her features smooth while doing it, Vina kind of saw what made her seem appealing to Ferb. _She does have a commanding air about her. I bet that is cute to a person like Ferb that takes charge so easily. They would compliment each other nicely. But that doesn't mean I am still not on Lili's side in this little feud. Or, should I even have a side? I mean, Ferb is nice and brave, for a human. But he does know how to take a girls breath away with some of the crazy stunts he pulls...HUMAN girls...aaaaaa...Where are we?_

"We're in the Dawnstar port."

Lili's gasp wasn't muffled at all. Vanessa's eye's started darting around, searching the fog for something. Yet, her arms remained crossed the entire time. She opened herself up a little and let the voices of the air speak to her a little. This was a trick every fairy used to keep ahead of people so that no one captured them Only the very young or very stupid got caught off guard. Fairies were in tune with nature, nature spoke to them. It was nice most of the time, hearing life around her. But right now, that was not what she felt.

"Where are the guards? When we left here, there was three ships in port with supplies. There should still be traffic in and out of this port. I can't see any fires in the watch towers. Where are the fires? This is not the first time fog has rolled in like this, they all know better then this. Even the Swine'ork know how to do that."

"Lili" Her voice was weak and sad. She didn't even realize just how bad it would sound, but she knew what the air had told her. It was with effort that she had not closed herself back up when she heard the moaning. She avoided graveyards for the same reason.

The lady turned to face her with worry in her eyes. _Oh, please don't be looking at me for hope. Please don't._

"What is it?"

"Death...everywhere."

"Is that what you found on shore?" Vanessa asked Ferb. He nodded. "What killed them?" He shrugged.

"I have to see it. I have to see it for myself." Lili looked even more rugged then before. But her resolve, looked tougher then ever._ I can only imagine what she must be feeling right now. Being back in her kingdom to find nothing but death to welcome her back. But the strange thing is that I don't think it's just humans that are dead. In fact, I just don't sense any life around use. That is odd._ Seeing a hint of mystery took some of the hurt away. Now there was something to think about, a puzzle to solve. While it might not bring them back, it might let them rest easier.

Ferb wrapped an arm around Lili and started guiding her back below deck. "In the morning." Vanessa was at their heels in a flash and the trio vanished below deck.

Vina remained. Trying to push her awareness as far as she could. The voices spoke of death, but not of a killer. She didn't want something stalking them as they slept. But nothing she head spoke of anything out there. Finally, she heard something far South. _I don't understand. They say something dark is running. But what? I should be able to get a feel for those things too. Let's see, ...yes...I see something...wait... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO._

She realized where she was and saw that she was about twenty feet away from the spot she had been when she started reaching out. What ever the thing was, it had sensed her. It knew she had been looking at it and tried to lash out at her. The deep sensation of darkness seemed to cloud her vision. She quickly flue over to the lantern Ferb had left near the helm. Standing right in front of it, she felt a lot better.

After a little while, she floated down to the rail and just sat there. The light had been so warm and comforting. Her vision was getting hazy, but she wasn't afraid of it. It still felt warm and comforting. But something had changed, she just new it. Her vision cleared and she was sitting in a white room. in front of her was a vale, a massive one. She was standing right at the split in it. Something told her that she wanted to see what was behind it. It was such a strong yearning that it almost overwhelmed her.

But looking around, she started seeing things she recognized. Looking to her left, she saw her first bed. Back at the hovel that had been her home, that bed had meant so much to her, a place of refuge after the long days of training. To her right was the meditation room she had set up for herself. It had all her stuff on history plastered all over it and note on rumors she had heard. So much time had been spent there, learning about things people called myths. Now she was waist deep in it. With the person those myths had been talking about, doing the things he was meant to do. It felt odd to look at that and realize that she was living the very stories all the others had thought was rubbish. She had believed them, had went skimming in the forest she had believed the chosen one would appearing in. Now she was on the adventure with him.

There was a small flash that caught her eye. Turning back to face the vale, she realized that it must have been a glimmer behind it.

_So, there is light behind it. It felt good. Just like the blue globe we all used to float around every morning to get our nourishment. That light was great! But this light was white...but it felt just as good. But it could just be a lure. Traps have to have lures, right? Plus, there is all this stuff from my past. I miss them, a little. But there is something on the other side of this vale. Something I really__want...I can just feel it. Something that will complete me... But what is it? Do I really want to change? Would it even change me? I...I...I... _She started to inch forward. Just as she was about to touch the vale, she felt something shaking her...

...

"Wake up, fairy. Unless you want to remain on the ship." Vanessa had done a lot of things in this game that she just hated, but waking up a fairy had to be about the lowest thing yet. But Ferb had been concerned and had convinced her that the fairies abilities were needed if they wanted to continue. _Sometimes, I think he just has too big of a heart. It would not be hard for just us to get through this world. it would be kinda nice to just spend some time alone, just running around a world free of dads wanting to be evil following me. _

"Wh...what?"

"Finally! It's not like we don't have anywhere else to go. There is a city out there that looks bad and the...queen wants to explore it. Ferb just took her over to the shore." _And he better get back over here to get me quickly. I don't want that poor excuse for royalty having too much time alone with MY man. _

It shocked her a little to face the fact of just how she viewed their relationship. Even after all the fighting about his age, she still wanted him all to herself. But he had been crystal clear on his feelings and beliefs. The speech had lasted well over an hour. That had ended what they had before. _But this is now, not then. He must still feel something, or he would have left me to fend for myself. Which I could have done with ease, but it would have been a set back in my over all plan._

"Did you really have to shake me?"

"If you have a better way to wake up someone with no arms, legs, or face you should have forwarded that information along before falling asleep up here. Now, if you will excuse me, my ride is here."

Ferb landed right in front of her. He gave her a questioning look as he glanced behind her, but said nothing. She nodded and smiled the sweetest smile she could muster. He shrugged as he fired his hookshot back at the shoreline. The dinging behind her made her think the fairy was very angry, but she refused to turn around. Walking over to him, she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her waist. The heat his cheeks radiated to warm her head as she braced for the jerk. When it happened, she made sure to squeal a little so that he would tighten his grip a little more. Which he did. _It's nice to know he is still predictable. Even if he really is the most unpredictable person on Earth, he still follows an age old code when it comes to ladies._

He twisted around so that his feet would hit the wall he had anchored too. Vanessa twisted with him, so that she stayed in line with him. She was rewarded by being warmed again.

When he hit the wall, he dropped his arm to set her down on the stone shoreline. She scanned the area and found nothing threatening. She had started counting bodies, but stopped after the number went above two dozen. Walking over to one of them, she started examining it.

It had been a women, middle aged from the lack of wrinkles to the face and the strong bosom. Eyes were wide, this spoke of fear and terror. She looked at her knees, both bruised. So she had fallen while running. But the really interesting thing was the lack of a wound. From what she could see, there was nothing wrong with her that would have caused death. Getting up, she saw that Ferb was looking around at the houses themselves. Lili was walking not too far behind him. Rubbing her hands and forcing back the tears.

Vanessa got up and made her way over to them as Vina raced past her ear, causing a buzz to be let in her ear for a few moments. _So that is how it's going to be?_ She thought as she gently worked a finger around in her ear to stop the sound.

"I don't see any marks on these people, nor do I see anything that would have caused death. They look to be in the prime of their lives. Plus there is a lack of blood, but I don't know what the maturity rating of this game is. So that might not be significant." The look from Lili told her she had hit a nerve, that and the fairies color change. Her smile never left her face as she continued walking with the group.

"I have seen plenty of blood. This is as real a world as any. But why are they all dead? I mean, even the Swine'ork are among them." Lili had effortlessly answered her concern and added to the information gathering. She bit her lip as she noted that this really was like dealing with a queen. _I need to pick my battles. Carefully. _

"I don't sense anything around us that will harm us. But I think it was something new to this world. I have only felt this energy once before, and I didn't like it." Vina stated as she hovered just ahead of Ferb.

He stopped and looked around. Vanessa noticed him stopping at key places to take note of that location. Whatever he thought, he was keeping it well hidden for the moment. "Come on, what do you think?"

"Whatever killed them left no blood, but left plenty of marks in stone." He touched a mark on the wall as he passed it. She took note of it this time and saw that it was not just one mark, but four slash mark. _Like it was scratched by an animal. But what animal could do this?_

"So how did these people die?" Lili said, looking as if she really didn't want to know the answer.

"If my guess is right, they had their souls eaten or cut out of them." Ferb was leading them across the bridge to the castle. It looked nice and elegant, even the body count seemed to be less the closer to the castle they got. Twenty minutes later, they stood in the throne room. Giant paw prints were burned into the rugs leading up the throne. She took care not of the size of the prints, it was almost twice the length of her foot.

"Ferb, why are we here?" Lili looked at him, but he did not turn around. Instead, he grabbed his spear and held it at his side. Walking around the throne, he started walking again. This time through the palace. "Where is he going?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." She pulled out a pair of short swords and made her way down the same corridor he had just vanished down. Keeping up with him was not that difficult, he seemed to be in no hurry. But he would turn down an adjacent hall without warning. _Ok, he is looking for something. But what?_

An hour of searching had yielded nothing. She had decided to leave him to his search and walked out into the central courtyard. With all the death outside, it was nice to walk around in a place so full of life. The courtyard was not a gathering area, but a garden. One with all kinds of trees and flowers growing. The color display even looked like it had been carefully thought out so that each one blended with the other. She had to admit it, it really was breath taking.

"It took me ten years to all this to grow. My mother had always liked pretty flowers. She told me to make this place a nice place to walk around in. This was the result. Even on her death bed, she insisted on taking a walk here every day. I think she was proud of it." She had not noticed Lili walk out there, or Vina hovering behind her.

_I bet she was. I'm impressed. But that doesn't mean I have to let you know about it. _"Whatever. They are nice." She sat on a stone bench just over a little river that cut down one side of the garden.

"I wonder what he is looking for. I think I just saw him start another round of searching." Vina darted back and forth

Vanessa simply put a hand behind her neck and pushed her hair way, causing it to wave. "It has to be connected to Nanag. Nothing else would cause him this much stress. That was the reason we came back here."

"I am almost regretting that now. To see my kingdom desecrated this way, " Lili's hand came to her mouth to hide a reaction of some sorts before she finished her thought, "it's just hard to believe."

_After having a dad that spends almost everyday inventing some very amazing things, then having them destroyed__by a semi aquatic__mammal, I can believe__almost anything. Plus this is a game, people die in games all the time. It's part of the experience. I'm just glad they are not zombies. After that one weekend with Johnny and his crew...I never want to see those things again. I'm just so thankful Ferb__doesn't play them all the time. He never missed a date to play the latest__game, yet he held five world championship trophies in video game sports. _The thoughts made her smile, she smiled all the time around him. It was something she missed, just being happy.

It was a few minutes before she realized that the other two were just staring at her. Lili looked interested at what had brought a smile to her face, giving her a questioning grim of her own. Even the fairy's wings seemed more perked up then normal. Vanessa's face burned a little as she turned away.

"We have a problem." Ferb appeared in their mist so quietly that all of them jumped at his words.

"Can't you warn us?" She snapped at him. But that was his way of doing things. Never uttering a word unless he had too. Even with high school pulling whole speeches out, he would retreat back into that harden shell of silence every chance her got. It was a well known fact that he liked to let his actions speak for him. _And he never had to say a thing to let me know how he felt about me. Oh my, I'm thinking about him again. Come on, Vanessa, pull yourself together._

"What is the problem?" Lili had composed herself again and managed to ask the appropriate question.

"As if we didn't already have enough to think about. I mean, this whole castle is surrounded by bodies." Vina dinged out.

Ferb looked down again, the look he got when he had failed at something. _But how could he? He is here, so he didn't lose the battle with Nanag. So what could it be?_

"Come on, Ferb. Tell us what the issue is." He looked up at her and gazed into her eyes. This was his way of speaking to most people. Letting his eyes tell the story for him. She could see why he was worried now. Understood the concern he felt, she even started feeling some herself. But it was clear that their plans had changed, for better or worse, but they had changed.

"So, what is it. Should we be looking for trouble?" The queen seemed to be getting annoyed now. She was really wanting to do something to get her mind off things.

But his look told her that he wanted her to speak for him. It was something Phineas would be doing right now without pause. But the brothers had a system, one she was not part of most of the time. _But it looks like I just got drafted to fill that role. But that means he will come to depend on me more. This could really work in my favor._ She had bit her nail as she smiled from the thought, then she noticed Ferb rolling his eyes at her. He was expecting her to answer soon.

"He can't find Nanag." She said

"The body has to be around here somewhere. Just have to look around." Vina said as she started buzzing around.

"He searched, he didn't find the body at all. In fact, most of the castle is clear."

"But how can that be?" Lili said as she started looking around.

Ferb spoke for himself this time, "He was taken" He crossed his arms and waited for that to sink in. Once everyone had a shocked look on their face, he told them his most disturbing news. "We'll make camp outside the kitchens, food should be ready soon after." Then he vanished back into the corridors.

...

_The history books say that this kingdom has stood for thousands of years without ever being conquered. Prospering in spite of all the chaos of the surrounding__nations, Dawnstar__always stood as a simple__of stability. Wars have threatened to disrupt this peace, but the brave and wise leaders of the kingdom had been able to stay just ahead of it. Just in the short time I have been Queen, I have not only had the city ripped right out from under me but every member of the kingdom__is now dead._

Lili stood at the only window that was open in the dinning room Ferb had chosen for their camp. She had suggested returning to the ship, but he had made an excellent case about why they should not. _I wish I had half of his ability to convince people that he was right. It could have made things a lot easier_. But here she was, Queen of a dead kingdom. Nobody would depend on her again.

She looked around at the things they had all set up after getting here, it was almost high noon now. Ferb was in the kitchens searching and preparing something called Tacos. _ I honestly wonder if there is any skill that man doesn't have? Proven warrior, ship's captain, and now chief. This is even without counting all the other skills he must have outside this world. But what skills would aid you in the creation of a place so rich with life? I really can not fathom that, which just makes him even more awe inspiring._

Vina had decided to do her own search of the city, saying that she could move faster without them. It was a comfort to Lili to have someone like the fairy around. _She is small and fast, fully capable of keeping herself safe. I am very happy to see taking initiative more. More then that, our hero seems to be encouraging it. I have noticed the two of them talking for brief moments a lot more since we landed here. I don't know what has changed, but something has. _

As her survey of the area concluded, she noted the absence of the other girl of the group. Her face soured at the thought of Vanessa. _That whore thinks she can just waltz in here and just lay claim to Ferb without a fight. No, no she won't. I have spent too much time alone to just give up on him. He is the first man to really cause me to care about him. Even when I told him I was a Queen, he didn't seem to care. He treated me like a person. Like a real friend. _

As she walked over to one of the tables, her thoughts really hit home. She was in love. As she sat down, her arms just dropped to her sides. It was something unintentional, almost sickening in light of the situation they were in. But there was no doubt in her mind that the feeling was real. More then that, the other girls presence just made it more. There was a history between that girl and the man, but something had happened there. He had been not killed her and been stuned to see her, but he seemed to not warm up to her they she seem to have wanted him too.

She looked down at the breaches she was wearing. It was pleasing that they fit was well as they did, hugging the curves she had_. I am honestly thinking about how I look. I have never really cared. I mean, I had someone to pick out my dresses and gowns. But these I chose. Not only because they work, but because I thought Ferb would like them too. I really am thinking about him a lot_.

Looking up, she caught sight of city outside the castle. All the people dead out there came to mind. She had passed a few she had known personally. But then the thought that all this was a fake world came to haunt her again. Her head dropped as the thought of having to deal with the notion that all she knew was just some game. _Yes, this all might be a lie to them, but it's all I have. All those people out there, they meant something to me. But Ferb's unwillingness to share what he knew about this world does support the matter. He didn't want to hurt us. In fact, if not for that harlot, he may have never told us about it and just completed the task. ...But what would that have done? We are ...what are we? I mean, if this world is made up, then so are we. So why do I care? If this world ends when this 'game' is over, I want to spend the time I have doing what I want. But more then that, I want to make an impression on those that may go on. If Ferb does leave this world, he will remember me. I will MAKE him remember me._

"I am no longer Queen of this kingdom. I am a free women. One that can and will do what she pleases."

"Well, well. That was profound statement."

Lili's head jerked around to see the women in black leaning on the door frame to the castle. She had no idea just how long she had been standing there, and that alone upset her. Here, in her home, someone was able to sneak up on her. Although, she admitted to herself, she was in a massive castle. Lili wanted to say something to her, but she started walking in and to command of the situation. If she had been less of a person, this would have been very intimidating.

"So, what will you do? You say that you are no longer Queen, but where does that leave you? What skills do you have to carry you on?" With each word, Vanessa posed a different gesture to emphasize her words. She had not slowed her pace and was now behind her. Lili didn't like not being able to see her, but she refused to turn to face her_. I will not openly admit that she is intimidating me_!

"I have already proven my worth. But I can acquire new skills as well. Plus, I may have had more combat experience then you think."

Most of that was true, she had already proven that she could work with the inhabitants of the land and pull out information without the need of sword or spear. But that skill was not going to hold up when danger came around, and come it would. All those days she had spent sailing were also spent secretly learning the carefully art of the sword. Yet another thing her mother didn't think a lady should know how to do that was now becoming useful_. I loved you, mother. But it looks like all those things I did that you hated are proving to be valuable after all._

"I'm sure you do. Being royalty and all, I'm sure that was part of the education provided to you." She could just see the mocking grin on the dark haired girls face. It was something she had noticed the second she had revealed it, a smile that could make a person feel less. A face that round, so flawless, was almost surely evil. But a face alone did not make a person, their actions are what defined them. Thus far, Vanessa's features were well eraned.

Was she really having to defend herself in her own home? Why in the world was she allowing this women to get under her skin in such a manner? Men and women far greater then her had coward under her gaze. How could this ...this peasant...make her so angry?

_Because she is not of this world._

Was that it? Was there anything else she held over her? No...nothing. It was only the notion that Vanessa was part of the reality that Ferb had said he had came from that held any weight in her mind. Other then that, she had nothing but looks. _And I have those myself._

The calmness she felt wash over her was refreshing. Lili could tell that she was holding her head higher now. Fear would no longer had a hold on her. From this point on, she was in control of her life, no one else. She could be a warrior, just like Vanessa. In fact, she could be better.

She stood up and turned around, pulling the braids out of her hair and letting it free as well. The dark haired girl was looking at her with arms crossed. The look did not warm when the smile blossomed on Lili's face. "Your right, it isn't part of the traditional education. But I studied things outside those confines. So much so, that I had something made for me just in case this day ever came. If you will excuse me, I will go fetch it."

She didn't wait for approval. It had been a minor courtesy that she had managed to as kind as she had been. So she glided out of the kitchens and headed right for the throne room. There were secrets held in the walls she was better had still not been found. This was one she had found herself while deciding on the new decor for the room when she had been raised to Queen. That day, she had insisted on being alone to pick out the colors. Five had argued against that, five had lost. While walking behind the throne itself, she had found a stone that felt odd to her. Pushing it, it unlatched a hidden door. There was no record of when it had been created, and she dared not ask anyone. So she walked through it and found a staircase descending down. Unlike all the stories of old, the staircase just lead down to a room that must have been directly under the throne room. The ceiling was not very high, but it was a full head above hers. Torches had somehow lit when she came in there, a magic left over from a time long past. But this place became her secret armory. For years, she would just come down here to make sure the swords were still sharp and to practice. But now... _Now I am here to arm myself._

First she striped of the pirate garments she had been wearing and grabbed the skirt of the armor she had paid a few blacksmiths to make just for her. They had taken extra care to make it as solid as possible while still being light. It had cost her far more then an enlisted man's protection, but it had been well worth it. The boots had a leather lining with plating on the outside. Each boot came over halfway up her calves. The skirt came almost to her knees, but didn't hinder her when fighting. The chest plate was snug and form fitted, that was something she had been a stickler about. She would not have armor that was loose. The blacksmiths that had done this section had gotten irritated when she would have it fitted every six months, but her money kept most of the griping to just mumbles. The gauntlets were the thing she had bee the most proud of. Her left one had been cut with groves along the top side of it so that it would slide into the connecting section of the shield she carried. It made it harder for it to be knocked away from her in the heat of combat. The other one was about the same size, but didn't have the groves in it. It was plain with just the striping on it that was shared on every piece, which was green.

After fitting the shield to her back, she walked over to get the last two pieces of her armor. Her helmet was special. It had a gold rim with green gemstones spaced within it. The rest was the clad gray of metal with more green stripes running over the top. What made it important was the fact that she had used her mothers crown to forge most of it. It had been hard to watch, but she had insisted that the crown be used. She had sat there, in the boiling heat, and watched them reduce it to a liquid state. Then the merging of the other metals that formed her head piece. _It might be silly, but I like something of mother's protecting me. _

The sword was the final thing that she needed. There was bound to be a few things she would tie to her belt or gather up to take with her, but those things would be random. The blade being propped up in it's sheath was the last thing she had to have with her. The hilt as was forged of a silvery metal that shined in the light, with a single clear crystal in the center of it. The blade was straight and sharp on both sides. It might not be some grand sword of legends, but it would serve her well.

Strapping it to her back, behind the shield, she gathered up a few more items before heading back up the stairs.


	17. Mind Jacked Up

Mind Jacked Up

Kuja walked toward a massive chair. All around him, flashes of blue and gray would appear as if random. It was a trick of the eye. There was always a pattern to things in this world. The Master had told him so, and he never doubted the master. However, he hated coming to this realm. Not only due to the flashes, but also the number sequences that seemed to be floating all over the place. Each one was a connection to something else. Sometimes it was something like a piece of grass, other times it was a person. No one had been able to tell one from anther, not oven the master. But that was the reason they were searching.

The walk was unpleasant because om the walk to The Master, there was no walkway or ground below his feet, yet it felt solid when he walked. There was no ceiling either, but there was no need of one. This was a simple place where lots of grand things could happen. But that ability had a terrible cost.

"Kuja, you're back. Is that energy ready?"

He was still a few paces away. But he was fully well aware that she knew of every last person to enter into this plane. The information could have came from the eighteen screens that floated in front of the chair. Even though he never caught sight of himself in any of the frames, that didn't mean the one occupying the seat hadn't seen it that way. He covered the remaining distance to the chair before responding.

"Avonej reports that he has half the requested amount ready. He is hoping to have the remainder soon."

"Was he REALLY trying to involve one of THEM without my approval? I thought I had been clear that he was to stay far away from them."

Kuja winced. That had been a fact that he had hoped not to bring up. The man had swore no harm would come to the girl, but then again, his details for needing her were sketchy.

"He swore no harm would come to her. But yes, he did."

"Then he got what was coming to him. I wouldn't waste time recovering him."

This surprised him. Nothing had happened when he had been there. But that didn't mean something had not after he departed. The man who had reactivated the Jenova project had been one of secrets. When they had first met, Kuja had to put down several guards before he realized he would not win. But, Avonej proved to be a wiser person then he had thought. He had listened to the offer The Master had sent him to deliver and accepted the terms.

"I was unaware anything happened. He requested some help keeping with the one on the western continent. I dispatched a pact of hounds to deal with the issue."

"I'm thankful you did now. For they have found me another person to work within the world. Avonej's death is regrettable, but not unexpected."

"So he is gone? How?"

Her voice deepened as she responded. "He drew too much attention to himself. By attempting to use the girl, he drew the attention of Phineas. That was just too much for him to handle."

"Are THEY really that strong?"

"The Project will not be effective. We will have that code."

Kuja was worried about the two boys he had been told to avoid at all cost. His orders were every strict about that. But only one of them being able to take down Avonej did trouble him. Even if he did consider then man a worm, he had been a strong and powerful worm. The thought of the two of them being able to work together...was more then he wanted to think about.

"You don't need to worry. Both of them are clueless for right now. They have no idea what I'm up to. They will not get away ...this time."

* * *

_It is so nice to be near him again. I can't believe just how good it feels to have him holding my hand. _Isabella and Phineas had been searching the castle now for about two hours, trying to find the remaining members of their party. She had been a little worried after the first hour after not being able to find them, but Phineas had reassured her that they were still alive. Unlike the previous experience she had just put them through, Baljeet and Buford had not let their party in the HUD systems they each carried. It showed full health on both of them, but was not able to register a location. That point had caused the red head to take pause when he had looked at it. He had left them outside to draw any armed forces the late owner of the castle might have while he got in another way to rescue her. But they were no where to be found.

"Well, I guess they aren't here." He said as he left her hand drop after they entered the another room in the main hall. Walking around the room, he would look at a few things, picking up some and nodding at others as he examined the contents.

"Then where are they?" She crossed her arms as her eyes followed his gaze. It was unnerving to her to just be rummaging through people's thing. Even though Phineas had been very sure that the people of castle were gone, she didn't like it. _Even if they are not real, I still think it's wrong to be going through their things._

_Then why didn't you tell me?_

She gasped and her eye's went wide as he stood up, crossed his arms, and stared at her. It was like he had heard her thoughts and wasn't happy with them. _Can he really hear my thoughts? OH MY... Does he know I really like how he looks in outfit? Does he know I see how much he looks at my chest plate? Does he know just how much it annoys me that he includes Ferb in things meant for US? OH NO! Does he know about the dreams I have about him!?_

"aaaaa...I do now" Now if was his turn to seem a little awkward. He was rubbing he ear and not meeting her eyes anymore. But she noticed that she was not hearing any of his thoughts.

_...is that really...we should be looking...the conversion of data into raw, physical forms...Is there anything else she_...

The pain she was feeling from all the thoughts was slightly overwhelming. With a little effort, she pushed them away and silence returned. _Were those really his thoughts?_

_Yes. Was it unpleasant? You look hurt._

"Okay. Tell me how you are doing this." She had her eyes closed and was rubbing her temples.

"This is an effect of being bonded. The energy we felt seems to have linked us in an interesting way. I don't know if you have noticed this yet, but I know how your are feeling, can hear your out laying thoughts, and have a general impression of where you are. After being apart...I kinda like it."

She opened her eyes and sighed. "Well, I guess it is kinda nice. But you have so many thoughts running through your head. It's like thirty people talking at once."

_Your were hearing my inner thoughts. This is my outer thoughts. Think of it like the voice you use in your head. You can push yourself deeper into my mind, but you will get the noise you found._

"Alright, I think I get that. But this is going to take some getting used to. ...Wait...Just how long have you known about this?"

She saw his smile before his thoughts reached her. _Since the bonding._

Shaking her head, she tried doing the mental voice again to see if she could master it. _Why didn't you tell me?_

_I thought you knew. Well, that is only half true. I was really just so happy to see you again that I didn't think to say anything regarding this. Plus I was trying to figure out where the voice was myself and didn't want you to think I was going crazy. So I've just been listening and seeing if I could figure it out. I did a while ago. And by that point, I was just having so much fun I didn't stop to say anything. Your not mad? Are you?_

_You really need to slow down. This is all still new to me._

He nodded and walked out of the room. She remained there to gather her thoughts together. Diving into her mind was something he just would not do. It was against everything he stood for. Plus, the thoughts he had heard had already told him more then she had wanted him to know. _I need to watch what I think._

_Why?_

She stomped her foot, locked her arms straight, and screwed up her face. _CAN'T I HAVE A MOMENT OF PEACE?_

_Then think quieter. _

_And how do I do that?_

_Stop talking to yourself._

An interesting concept, one that didn't really seem like it would be hard to do. So she thought about a few things and waited to see if Phineas responded. One thing she just knew he would if he could see it. After a few moments of silence she knew she understood how to control it. "Now I just have to keep it up."

Nothing. She had expected him to hear her. But then again, he wasn't in the room. _Did you not hear that?_

_No. Should I have?_

_No no, I ...was just seeing if you did. aaaaaaaaa, what are you doing?_

_Looking at a big hole in the floor._

_Why?_

_Because I think it might be where Baljeet and Buford went. _

* * *

_Throughout the history of our people, there has only been a select few that have manged to uncover what they could really be. These few have been leaders, scholars, and hero's. It is the hope of all these that others would follow in their footsteps. But too many forget the dreams for security. They let go of faith to hold on to what they know. They give up taking risk because the are afraid of loss. _

She was in the white room again. This time there was people and others that she had met while doing her studies. Most of them had been fairies, just like her. The few others had been creatures and people she had went to to understand things that her teachers could not teach her. But one person stood out to her more then any of the rest, who she thought that voice had came from, the Great Fairy of Davenor.

Their meeting had been an odd. She had went to Davenor to find the holder of few ancient writings from the previous age. Rumor was that the text had spoken of what the 'Chosen One' would look like. Naturally, she could not resist reading them. At this point, she had learn four ancient dialects and was working on the fifth. So she was confident that she could read it where others had failed. But when she had found them, they were in a language she had never seen before. It was very discouraging to find yet another thing she had to learn just to read three pages.

But then the Great Fairy had entered the hall and had done so unnoticed to her. When she had stopped behind her, she could feel the warmth of the light she gave off. Vina had been in so much awe when she had turned around to face the Great Fairy that she had foolishly tried to float away. The conversation that happened was one she would never forget.

_'Why do you run from me?'_

_"You are a Great Fairy. Don't you expect that?"_

_She laughed. 'I expect may things. But not one of my sisters to run. Especially one with a sharp tongue.'_

_"I'm sorry. I'm just upset."_

_'Over what? This?' She point at the document that I had been reading. 'This is nothing but old paper.'_

_"But it might hold something important."_

_'How can you be sure? No one can read it. It could be nothing but cooking instructions.'_

_I was getting mad at that point. "Because I want to know."_

_'I tell you, sister, there is nothing there for you.' _

_"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I WANT TO KNOW!'_

_I wasn't looking at a Great Fairy anymore, I was looking at someone in my way. _

_'You don't trust my words?'_

_"If you can't read it, then you can't tell me what it doesn't say. It just mean I have to learn the tongue and read it. I already have done that four times. What is one more?"_

_I had expect her to get angry with me. I had been very disrespectful to her. But, she had smiled at me. _

_'Your right. Forgive me intrusion. I have no doubt you will figure it out. When you do, come find me.'_

She had watched the encounter unfold in front of her in place of the lady that had been standing there. It was such a clear memory that she could have sworn that it had just happened. But that had been years ago. Plus she had figured out how to read it and did report back to her. Vina had hoped to surprise her with her ability, but she said that she had already known that she would do it. It had disappointed her then, but looking back on it, she was proud to have proven her right. The information was meaningless to the Great Fairy, she had been more concerned about Vina discovering the answers.

_'Sadly, I will not have a role in this. But I encourage you to keep pressing on. Let nothing stand in your way. For you are destined for great things. I just hope you take a chance when IT happens to you._'

That comment had caused her restless nights for almost a month. Whatever 'IT' was had not happened to her.

"But why is this happening to me? Why am I reliving all these past events? What could this all..." She came to face the vale that had been there before. The white light behind it still had the warming sensation it had before. But she could tell that whatever was behind it, was something she wanted.

"But, it could be a trap. This could all be something to lure me into some kind a snare that prevents me from completing the task I have set out to do. I can't give up all that I have fought so hard for." She was yelling at the air around her. Trying to not look at the vale itself. It was tempting. Whatever was behind it, was pulling at her very soul.

She moved forward at bit. "This is a dream, this must be a dream. Nothing like this could happen in real life." _Real life..._ That thought hit her like a ton of bricks. Her entire life, finding the 'Chosen One' and helping him on his way, was just part of a game. A game he had helped create. So everything she had known, everything she had suffered for, all the memories she had, were the product of a machine he had created.

"So why I am worried? All this isn't real. Everything I have cared for is fake. So what do I have to fear from something behind a vale? Nothing. I have nothing to fear."

Shaking from all the bent up frustration she was having. Turning red from all the pain. Mad at the world around her and the seduction of vale. She shot forward, flying as fast as she could. The vale had seemed so close before, just a few feet away. But she would not be denied! She would discover what was beyond it! Nothing else mattered to her, nothing else would hold her back! One foot or ten thousand miles, it would be hers.

"I MUST KNOW!"

She passed beyond it and was consumed by a bright white light.

* * *

**Ok, so this update came a little quicker then I plan and is shorter then before, but that's how I need it. Again, not promising when next one will come. But know I am working on it. Review.**


	18. Remember them?

**Wow, 6 months. That is a long time. I still have this all planed out, so don't think I have writers block or that I don't know where to take the story. It's just time to write. I work full time in the health care industry, so be warned that updates will take me time. Plus I have a wife and kids, they come first. So I can't promise when the next installment will be, but know there will be more.**

___****__**All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2013. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**_

* * *

**Remember Them?**

"Do I want to know what just happened?"

"As I am unsure if I can explain it myself, no"

The two guys sat up in a cavern. Nothing but rock surrounded them, stalagmites and stalactites of a dark, glossy purple. There was a faint sound of water dripping coming from somewhere, but neither could see a source. Grabbing his wand, Baljeet got to his feet.

"How is it that we fall through a floor of a castle? I am wondering just how stable this game world is." He was looking up, looking as if he was trying to see the area that they had just left.

"I don't think your going to find anything up there, shrimp. You should be more concerned about what is on the wall." Buford stated as he got himself off the ground, using his hammer to help push himself up.

Dropping his gaze down, he saw a single torch burning bright in it's holder. "Why should I be worried about a torch?"

"Who lit it?" He was looking down back and forth, down the hallways of the cave. It was an interesting debate going on in his head, trying to pick which direction to go. _Both seem the same. So it really doesn't matter. There is light at both ends, so there is something there. Be nice if there was something to tell us what is up a head. But, that might not be as fun as busting a few heads just for picking the wrong way. I could use the workout._ Still holding his hammer, Buford started walking.

"Wait, how do you know which way to go? I see no markers."

"I don't." He growled, "But we have to go somewhere. Else we just be sitting there all day."

"I guess your right. But do you not think we should try to get back to Phineas and Isabella?"

"Can you reach them on that thing we have?" He did not take his eyes away from where he was going. They were in the unknown again and he would not be caught off guard again.

"That is a great idea. I will try." Baljeet pulled out the HUD and started hitting keys. After a few moments, he sighed and put it away. "I can not reach them. I can see that they are alive and that Isabella has been added to our party again. But no communication. Plus I think it might have a glitch in it."

"Since when does anything Pointy makes have glitches?" The faith smell of roasting meat caught his attention. Some one was near by.

"Well, if it is right, we are on another continent. We are literally hundreds of miles away from them. Plus I do not know if I can access the nodes Phineas was using to pull information." He pulled out something that looked like a glove and put in on his left hand.

"What's that?"

"It is a focus. I found it on that Golom we battled back in the castle courtyard. It adds three percent to my over all power rating."

Buford rolled his eyes as they reached a small bend. He pressed himself against the wall and glanced passed the bend. Sitting there was six creatures. They had the frame work of a human, but had the head of a pig. Yet, it also had rough, gray skin. _And from the look of it, I bet they don't stand up straight._

"What are they?" Baljeet whispered as he glanced past the big teen.

"If this is like any game I have played, they are about to be pancakes." Buford slipped out from behind the bend and walked to cover the last few yards separating him form the beast. _Might as well give them the chance to try to stop me. It will make this more fun if they do. _He heard what must of been a curse in the other boys native tongue, but the sound of him following was obvious a breath later.

One of the beast looked up and saw them coming. The squeal that it produced was almost deafening, but Buford pushed on as pain rattled in his head. He could see the others snatching up weapons. _Big mistake!_ He brought his hammer down on the head of one that had been facing away from. The force of the blow had been so hard, that there was a hole in the ground filled with the head before it puffed into a cloud of smoke. Taking a step past his hammer, he twisted around to swing the hammer in a vertical arc. His effort was rewarded by catching a beast in the side. The impact of the claw side of his weapon didn't reduce it to dust. Instead, it was pushed to side. But before it could mount an attack of it's own, a fire fall hit it square in the chest.

_Nice shot._ He took another two steps forward and punched one in the face. But didn't recoil after the hit. His follow through spun him around, where he grabbed his hammer. When he came back around to face the beast, he used the momentum he had to swing it straight up into the beast's jaw. This time, a cloud appeared.

"I am thinking these things have more health then the things we fought before." Baljeet yelled as he called a pillar to come out of the ground and smash one of the beast into the ceiling.

"Really? What was your first clue?" He threw the hammer at one of the last beast charging them. It was knocked back and fell to the ground. Buford slapped an orb on each knee, then leaped into the air. He landed right on top of the beast he had hit. It vanished without hesitation. Brushing the dust off him, he looked around to see if there was anymore attackers. When he saw the last one incased in ice, he knew the battle was over.

"Well, I could go over all the reasons while you collect all the loot left over. Or I could see it I can access that node I just noticed over there." He was pointing to a wall where a bunch of crates were stacked up.

"I thought he said that they were only in building?" He started grabbing the things left behind. Baljeet walked over to the crates and placed his hand on the wall. To his disappointment, nothing happened.

"Dang, I guess I can not use it. Oh well. It is not like we needed to know anything. We can just go on just doing whatever." The teen pulled himself up onto a crate and sat with his legs crossed and his head in his hands.

"You didn't really think it would be that easy? I mean, after all the stuff we have done, why would this be easy?" He reached down and gathered up some silver coins on the ground.

"Your repetitious statement is not helpful."

"OH, I am soooooooo sorry that things are not working out like you planned. Like I know anything about this world." Buford started walking toward the other teen. "At least you could see it. I didn't even notice it, Mr Brain." With his hammer still in hand, he took another step forward. "So I am sorry that YOU can't do one thing in this world. It's not like I can do much. So can you stop whining and come up with a plan already." He threw his hammer on the ground in frustration. A load dong echoed up from where it landed.

The two of them stared at the hammer as the sand started to shift. With one quick motion, Buford grabbed his hammer and smashed it into the froze enemy they had not dealt with yet. It shattered like glass then faded away. The ground was still shaking as something started pushing threw the ground in front of them. A round dome was the first thing he saw, as it continued to rise, they could see that is was a sphere. Higher and higher it rose till it was three five feet in the air. When it came to rest, it was a large metal ball being supported on a thin round cylinder. Baljeet took a step forward and touched it. A door slide open and revealed something to him.

"I am not believing my eyes."

As Buford was standing off to the right side of him, he could not see what the other boy was looking at. Slowly moving behind him, he could see into the thing.

"It's a computer. So what?"

"So what? This is the first modern day technology that we have seen in this world besides the nodes Phineas used. And we know that those were interfaces they installed into the system themselves. However, this looks like it is a part of the world itself." Baljeet's figures flew onto the keys of the device in front of them and words started forming on the screen. "This may take me some time. This appears to be some type of archive or repository of knowledge."

Buford turned around and looked around. That is when he noticed that there was some meat over the fire. _Now that is what I'm thinken about. Some good 'ol red meat._ He tore some off the bone and took a bite. "Taste like chicken."

"I am shocked." Baljeet said not looking up from the device, "I think those things are call Swine'orks."

"Always good to know what the thing is that is trying to gut me." He took another bite and sat down in front of the fire. He figured there was more to hear and he saw no need to not be a little comfortable. After all, it was a little chilly in the cave.

"That is not the fascinating thing. If this is correct, they know that are in a game."

This cause Buford to take pause and lean back. "I didn't think anything here knew that."

"Like I said, it is fascinating. According to this, there was a great disturbance in the system. This caused a lot of code to become fragmented. When this world was formed out of the chaos, all the remaining code tried to manifest itself in a physical form. Most became wild life, but the fragmented code became something ugly and hideous."

"Yeah, they didn't have my good looks."

"More then that," Baljeet continued on without pausing, "The other beings of this world didn't like or feared them. So they drove them to a region that was uncharted and harsh. It seems that some found a castle where a wise man offered to make them whole again. All they had to do was join his army. The swore on some rod and they were empowered by it. They see everything, know everything."

"So, they have a hive mind or something."

"Very nice theory, I see that my influence has caused you to begin thinking in more reasonable terms."

Buford stared at him with a scowl on his face. "Say that again, and we'll find out if you have extra lives."

Baljeet bit his lip and he continued reading. "Anyway. I think your on the right track. Whatever this rod is, it somehow links them all together. I think it is like the bonding rod we learned about earlier. But there is no one mind that dominates the all. So really, if we could break this link, we could break this army."

"Now see, THAT sounds like a plan I can get behind. Breaking things always has my vote. Where is this thing?" Buford was already on his feet and was strapping his hammer to his back.

"If I am reading this code right, it is only a days walk from here due North East. I just have to figure out how to get our bearings."

"Is there any mountains or notable landmasses near by?"

"Well, yes. There is another mountain range South of here. There is also a volcano to the West. Why?"

"Just get your stuff and lets get out of here." He was already throwing food into his bag and looking around to see if there was anything else of worth around the site.

"Hold on. I am checking a few more things. I think that I might be able to use this to create a device that works along the same lines as Phineas' nodes, but is portable. Plus it will pull data from the very air. Don't look at me like that. I know you don't care about knowing where we are or what is around us. But it will be nice if we did not just run into an army. Simply knowing we are running into said army is good enough to give us an edge in a fight."

Buford blinked with a stunned look on his face. _That is a sound tactic. Who knew the shrimp knew anything about fighting?_ "Alright. But don't take too long. I'm itchen for a beat down."

...

Two hours later, they were stands on a mountain side. Baljeet was fiddling with his scanner, Buford was just taking in the sights. The device had proven it's worth just before they exited the cave. A group of the foul beast was laying to ambush them. What the beast got was a massive windstorm pouring out of the mouth of the cave followed by a berserker running wildly right into the heart of the group. The pounding had lasted just over a minute. Baljeet was more then satisfied with his work and how well things had gone.

"I am happy to report that I think we should keep moving East. That seems to the source of these groups out here. I am betting that this is not the majority of their army, just scouts."

"I thought you said you knew where this thing was. So it's not North East?"

_So he was paying attention! And here I thought I was talking to myself._ "I can not be sure. I am translating a tongue I don't really know. So, I am just assuming that is what it said. But there is no reason to think it is not there. At least, not yet."

He saw the bigger guy turn his head slightly to glare at him. "Thought you said it was out here."

"I did, but I do not know it's precise location. This could just be a minor fort, trading post, or merchants pit for all I know. It would be nice if it is the main fort."

"Well, only one way to be certain." He leaped down the rock face and started working his way toward the road leading to the walled in section of the landscape.

"Do you not think we should go in silently. It would make this mission a lot easier." He started working his way down, although a lot more carefully.

"You think you can use that wind to lift us over the walls?" _That is a great idea! Why did I not think of that?_

He waited till he caught up with the large brute before answering. "Yes, I think I can. But I also think night would make it better too."

Buford looked around till he found the sun. "Well, it looks like it's either almost noon or after noon."

_How can he tell that and not know which it is? It is as simple as finding which way the sun it moving...which we do not know because we have not been paying attention to the solar cycles here. So we need to wait a while to see the passage of time. "_I say that we at least get to the tree line on the right hand wall before stopping to rest. It looks like the least guarded."

"You know, of all the video games I have ever played, I have never went for the least guarded places."

"Why not?"

"They always have a natural hazard in the way."

Two hours later, they were treading onto the tree line about a half mile from the fortress. Moving in the trees, they got to the wall within the hour. Darkness was starting to cover the land as they walked out of the woods and got a good look at the wall.

"You want to wait till it's really dark?" Buford asked as he look at the other boy.

Bajeet sighed. _I just hope we can handle it. It would make things a lot easier if we did not have an army standing against us._ "No, if your ready, I'm ready."

"Then lets - HEY!" Baljeet's wand was in his hand and up Buford flew, flailing like a fish out of water. He likewise rose in the air. As they passed over the wall and were about to reach the ground, he pushed a current of air on his friend to cause him to stand strait up. They both handed on their feet, although Buford took a few steps before regaining his balance. "You could have warned me," he growled.

"And ruin my carefully calculated amusement on your behalf?" He smiled and moved swiftly into the first building in the courtyard. Buford followed with just a second of delay. Each watch as soldiers marched around the fort. Some left out the front gate and out into the forest they had just left behind, others moved toward a humming sound that painted a purple light on those that faced it. _They have a gate here! That's great news. If we can manage to take out this bonding rod, I might have time to figure out how to work those thing. Maybe even find Ferb!_ A tap on his shoulder brought him out of his pondering. Buford pointed up walkway that lead to the center of the fort. The way had no guards at the moment and he accepted that they were really counting on luck to get them through most of this, so he nodded. They both took off in that direction, crossing the courtyard as silently as possible. Baljeet brought up a slight breeze to cover what noise they caused.

Two minutes later, they were peaking into the largest building in the fort, the central keep. _There is no guards again. I am starting to think they don't have any. But what are those voices I hear?_ He pointed to his ear and then to the place he thought it was coming from. Buford nodded that he heard it too, then jumped down into the room they had been staring into. Baljeet followed a moment later. They worked their way around the stone keep that had a circular feel about it. The outside had be square, but the inside was curved. The was archways in the inner wall that revealed the chamber further in. Buford stopped at one and looked in. His glare told Baljeet it was something bad. The bigger boy moved to let him get a view.

Inside, there was hundreds of gray cloaked figures. Each of them swaying slowly left and right. They all seemed to be waiting on something. But the pedestal they were all staring at had the item they had been seeking. Baljeet pointed to the rod sticking up in the pedestal, Buford nodded and looked around at the gathered crowd_. It would be nice if we could get into the room without being noticed. Even if we did have to fight them all, we would be able to take out a good number of them just with surprise_.

As if reading his mind, Buford tapped him on the should and presented two of the gray cloaks. He smiled and accepted the cloak from him.

"Think you can break that thing?" Buford as he donned his cloak and made sure none of his weapons were showing.

"No, I think it is shielded from magic. You must brake it, you have the brute force to do it." Baljeet had is own on and was studying the edge of the group inside to see where the best place was from them to blend in.

"And what about the groupies. Don't think they're going to let us just walk up to it."

"I'll handle them till you break it. After that, I think only a small number of beings will be left, if any."

"Well, since it's that easy, why bother sneaking around?" _Here he goes again._ But Buford stopped when he noticed a few of the others making gestures that suggested that they had heard him. They both breathed a sigh of relief when nothing became of it.

"Alright, here is the plan. We separate and mingle, trying to work our way forward with as few noticing us as possible. I imagine there is some kind of ritual that takes place soon to bond them all together. That will be our big distraction. Wait about a minute after it starts and then attack." The boy had some doubts about his plan, but it was really nothing if their timing was right.

"So your waiting for me to strike out first?" Buford gave the other boy a suspicious look.

"I figured you want to, so why not let you?" That also meant that once they figured out what was going on, they would begin to focus on him. Since he had the better defense, it made logical sense for him to pull most of the attention at first. By the time he attacked, there would be fewer.

"Good luck, then." With a whip of his cloak, he was swallowed by the crowd. I few seconds later, Baljeet moved off in the other direction. All around him, he could see mixed types of faces. The fragmented data caused them to be formed into all kinds of creatures. Some had the face of a dog with rams horns, others with faces of women with teeth of a lion and deep red eyes. It was enough to unnerve almost anyone, but he knew that he was there to destroy them, so it was just a matter of time till they were all gone.

"My brothers and sisters! Welcome to your rebirth!" The ritual had started a lot sooner then he had hoped, but there was no turning back now. Pushing past a few more heads, he finds that the group had packed together in earnest. So he was stuck. Nothing to do but wait.

"Long have you wondered the fields of this land. Broken and laughed at. Shunned by all those races that claim they have power." Baljeet strained his ears to see if he could hear Buford laugh, but the bully was keeping his cool. There was a fight at had, this was serious business to one of his caliber. "But hope has brought you here, from far and wide. Hope of being whole. Hope of striking fear into those that scoffed at you. Hope for revenge." The crowd was getting restless. All around him, he could see the flash as some started to glitch from over excitement. Other were roaring with anticipation. _Surely it can not be long now. I mean, how long will this guy go on about this?_ "The great lord I serve has made you all an offer, an offer that you must all want if you are standing before me. I come before you to say that promise will be HONORED!" The crowd was literally jumping up and down now. "BEHOLD! THE LINK-ANATOR!" _Really? That's what they call it?_ "Now, JOIN US!" A bright light erupted from the rod ahead of him just as he noticed that one of the Swine-ork's hit the ceiling. He glanced over to his right and saw a massive commotion.

"That is my queue." He summoned as much fire energy as he could muster and pushed it away from him in a wave. All around him, the glitched creatures howled in pain as the fire burned away their health till only dust remained. Baljeet's second attack was lightning, he planed on letting it chain out to as many as he could get. Ten more fell from his efforts.

"INVADERS! KILL THEM!" The speaker held out to the crowd.

"No, invite us to dinner! That is the only thing that's going to save ya." Buford burst out of the crowd with hammer pounding and golden ace slashing. A sandstorm was left in his path as more and more fell to his brute strength. More were coming up from behind him, Baljeet called a wave of water to wash over the feet of them. Then he froze it. The bully heard the wails of those that were stopped cold, turned and slammed his hammer into the ground before them. A wave of stone washed up to reduce them to nothing.

"Break the rod! I think more are coming." He let loose a shower of stone and peppered the advancing party before him. Both of the boys had moved up to the stops of the so called alter where the rod was. Both fighting off wave after wave.

With a quick snap of the wrist, Buford launched the golden axe at the rod. The rod cracked, but held the axe in it's sphere head.

"That is not enough."

"Then you mind holding them back?"

Baljeet's eyes glowed blue as a wall of ice shot up between them and the hoard. He turned to watch Buford as he rushed up the steps to meet the speaker, who had placed himself in front of the rod.

"YOU SHALL NOT P..." Buford's hammer made short work of him. In a horizontal arch, he rammed the hammer into the rod's head. Energy pulsed out. A current of air threatened to push them off their feet as it rushed out from the rod. A few seconds later, it was over.

Baljeet flicked his hand at the wall he had created, it shattered before him to reveal an empty room.

"Well, I guess it worked." He turned to see that Buford was still facing away from him, head down. "Are you alright, Buford?"

"More then alright." He turned around holding a new hammer. It's head had a short blade coming out of one end, a energy globe was now in the center of the head, and what used to be the clawed side of the hammer now had a cone opening away from the center. The bigger teen smiled. Baljeet brought out his HUD and held it in front of it.

"It's The Golden Bladed Hammer of Berserkers. Looks like the Bonding Rod fused itself, your axe, and your hammer together. Very nice."

"Now this is what I call a happy ending."

With that, they walked out into the courtyard to start working on a way to get back to the others.


	19. No Saints Row

**Had a day off and managed to get another one done a head of schedule. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

No Saints Row

Isabella and Phineas had been looking around the castle for about two hours. They had discovered several secret passages, a note book about some guards love life, and a chemical lab that she honestly had to pull Phineas out of. They had now moved to the lower sections in hopes of finding something new or at least something alive.

"I always thought random things would move into places like this after they were abandoned. Guess this is more like life then a game in that respect." Phineas pointed out after opening another door.

_I just wish we could talk more about us and less about this game._ She sighed as she pressed on. _I mean, here we are, all alone, and all he thinks about is the game. What about me? Why can't we talk about things...like our wedding day._ The smile that came to her face was obvious, but she knew he would miss it because he was two doors away from her.

Suddenly, he turned around and glared back at her. She was shocked slightly at his reaction to nothing.

_You forget I can hear you?_

His voice in her mind revealed that everything she had just thought had been heard through the link she had formed between them by the bonding rod. Thus far, he had not missed a single thing she had thought.

"Phineas, I just..." She was honestly scared he was angry about what she had thought, but no sooner had she said those word then his expression lightened and he closed his eyes. The first thing to cross her mind was that he was having to calm himself down form all the rage he had, but then she started seeing images in her mind. Images she was sure were not her own. Of her and Phineas' wedding, she looked wonderful in that dress. Then one of them unpacking after buying a house. Another flashed of her holding a little baby while Phineas cared for the both of them. Then Phineas teaching three children all about robotics. A vacation in the Amazon, what was she wearing? Another of them growing old with several little grand children running around them, waiting on a comet to arrive. The flood of emotions and experiences that were both alien and familiar to her overwhelmed her. She felt herself getting dizzy. At that instant the images stopped and he was at her side, supporting her.

_I didn't even see you move._ She smiled up at him as the wave of dizziness passed.

_I felt the wave wash over you. So I rushed over to make sure you didn't fall. _He had a leveled look about him now.

_So, all that...was yours?_ He nodded at the question. _You think about us that much?_

_Yes. Almost everything I do is for you. I'm not avoiding you, I'm trying to get you home and away from all the dangers of this world._ His eyes dropped a little, she got the sense of embarrassment form him. _Away from my creation._

"Oh, Phineas. You didn't do this." Her hand came up and rested on his cheek.

_But this is MY world. Even if something did go wrong, I created it. And I almost lost you once. _

Shame filled her and she just knew he could feel it too, because her held her closer. It wasn't like him to bring up things about the past, but then again, she was hearing his thoughts. She wanted to say something to tell him how she felt about what just happened. How that guy had played on every single emotion she had. Made her feel things she really didn't feel. Found her weakness and exploited it. She had never stopped loving Phineas, she had just been lonely. Then he had burst in, guns blazing. Fighting every enemy that stood in his way, just to reach her. Out thinking everyone and throwing their carefully laid plans back in their face. It was still enough to take her breath away from just thinking about it.

_Well, thank you. But you're being too hard on yourself. I drove you away, even if I didn't realize what I was doing._

_But you didn't even know, I didn't give you a chance._

_Then it's good that we are talking about it now. How else are we going to learn these things?_

It was a shock to her when she thought about it. So many things she thought he just had to know about, HAD to see. But what if he didn't? That would mean she was expecting something out of him that he knew nothing about. That didn't seem fair now that she thought about it. But when he had discovered the things she thought he knew, he responded in kind. Doing the things she wanted and accepting that he needed to do things differently to show her that he loved her. He wasn't embarrassed or mad at all, just worried about all the time lost because he didn't know. She could tell he wanted to do everything possible to show her just how much he cared about her. It was really sweet to feel him wanting that. Even if it took years for him to honestly do it, just feeling the desire was warm and comforting.

He smiled and kissed her before helping her back up. They just stared at each other for a minute before she got the impression that they needed to get back to work. Nodding, she set out raiding rooms and seeing if there was any valuable information in the,.

She could tell that Phineas was happy to see her do this as he set off looking in another room, but she did notice that he slowed his pace to stay right next to her at any given time. Isabella could not believe the reaction she'd gotten from just telling him what she wanted, what she felt she needed. All the worry she had seemed so childish now, like a three year old scared of the dark.

She opened the next room, wondering at just how open she should with him when she realized this room was fifty times larger then the rest. Velvet banners hung on the walls, bathing the stone with red and purple. A large table of dark wood was filled with books and papers all about it. Then she saw something she had not expected to see_. Phineas_.

The thought had no more then crossed her mind before he was walking a head of her. He looked around at almost every tile on the floor and wall before stepping up to the table_. It's safe. Come on over. I think I might have discovered something interesting_.

She walked over to him and glanced at the documents he had laid before him. There was a massive amount of text to read, how he saw anything useful that quickly was astonishing. "What did you find?"

"Sorry, I keep forgetting to tell everyone that you can gather info from books and manuscripts instantly. The knowledge will flow into you just like drinking water. " She gave him a questioning look. "It's like the log book in all the games we have played. It's just the log book is our own mind here. Anyway, that is not what's important here, what is the fact that I think we have not faced the real problem yet."

"What do you mean?"

"They are gathering up a massive amount of energy. They have already destroyed an entire continent just to extract the energy from it, plus there are plans here for several other methods of gathering a ton of it at once." She noticed that his arms were crossed now with one hand on his chin.

"Does it say why they are doing this?"

"No. But I think we can both agree it's not for a world wide cook out." He snickered at his bad attempt at a joke. She could tell he was really trying to lighten the mode a little. It was something she was grateful for, but not what she needed right now. What she needed was a direction to go. It just seemed like they were doing nothing. Even if they did discover the reason all this was happening, how could they use that?

Isabella walked around the room some more, leaving Phineas to ponder over the data. _So he really is the man for me, and is crazy about me. So I can stop worrying about that. But now I want to do something. Strike back at these people. More then that, I just want out of here._

"Then I think I might have the solution for you." Her head snapped around to see him walking toward the back of the room. She could sense a high level of excitement coming from him. Walking over to where he now stood, she realized that he was in front of a gateway.

"Nice find. Where's it go?"

He shrugged, "My guess some type of complex where they are storing the energy. The documents on the desk go on and on about the insane amounts of energy someone is wanting. But we'll not discover the answer standing here." He moved forward to a console off to the right of the device. Hitting a few keys, the purple hue appeared in the center as the gate was opened. Stepping up the gate, he held out his hand and smiled. She could feel his intention and gladly accepted his hand.

They stepped through and were whisked away.

* * *

Kuja entered his master's chamber again. The limbo like world revolving all around him. He did not dare to linger, for this time he had been summoned.

"How might I serve you?" He spoke when he stood beside the masters thin arm. The pale skinned hand simply tapped her figures for a few moments more before answering.

"They are becoming to strong and accomplishing too much. I had hoped to be done with my work before they grew this annoying. But it seems we must now take drastic measures to ensure my plans are completed."

"I still have my hounds at your command. Say the word, and they shall hunt them down."

"NO...no. They must survive. Everything depends on them being there when this ends. Everything..." The master appeared to become lost in thought. Kuja hesitated a few minutes before stepping up to stand in front of his master.

"If I may be so bold, master..." The cold eyes looked up at him, but the tapping continued. His continued existence told him he had been granted permission to speak. "...May I purpose a method for getting the requiring the energy we need to finish your project."

"Go on." The figure tapped was distracting.

"We have a little more then a third of the energy required. Most of this came from the Jenova Program that took out the continent."

"I recall that."

"There are still two more. Both larger."

The tapping stopped. He could tell that she was considering the plan carefully.

"Avonej is still lost in The Code. It will be some time before I can revive him."

It was Kuja's turn to look harsh. While he knew to tread cautiously before the master, a sign of weakness here could lose him this chance to gain more favor. That was something he refused to do.

"There is nothing that blabbering idiot can do that I can not. I have looked over the details of the Program and understand how they are meant to be employed. I need only your word to do it."

The master brought her hands together in front of her face, thinking. "All life is converted when Jenova runs. How will you keep the boys safe?"

Kuja waved a hand out to his side. A screen appear before it with a world map on it. Little lights flashed that indicated the locations of the ones the master was talking about. He smiled as more plans flooded his mind. "Master, one continent is already vacant of your quarry. It seems that they have discovered the island where the fool Avonej was storing the energy he was to deliver to us. Do not fear, master. At word of his demise, I raided the sight and took the energy to the batteries you created. Nothing was lost."

She had almost rose to her feet when he had stated that they were on the island and that the energy was in danger, but sat back as reassurance was given. "Good. I see that only two are there, the rest are on the other continent. How are you going to get them off it."

"Two have raided the Castle of Nanog. So the Swine'ork army he once had is no more. I know you have him here. I propose that he is empowered to drive them back to the ship they have docked in Dawnstar. They can sail anywhere they like after that. But the energy will be yours. Thus completing the project."

With each passing breath, he grew more worried that his proposal would not be approved. He strained to keep his face even and emotionless. Then the master nodded.

"Very well. I have released Nanog for you. You may even use your hounds if you wish. Just remember, those boys must survive."

He snapped to attention and bowed. "As you command." He walked behind her and left his master to do the work he said he would do.

Just before he left the area, the thought he could hear the master say, "Phineas and Ferb...".

* * *

The purple hue bent out as they passed through it. An opening appeared and snapped up to them At their next step, the came out in an abandoned warehouse.

"Well, this is unfortunate. Looks like the place has been cleaned out." He was looking around at anything that could be something. _No signs of life, no containers of any kind, guess we missed the party._

"I would like to make sure of that." Isabella let go of his hand and called out two birds. One was a brown hawk like bird. It had brown and white feathers where you could see them, the rest of body was covered in a gray armor. The other was a bright red with a yellow halo over it's head. The tips of it's wings was orange, blue and purple. The long tail it had fanned the floor as it awaited orders. "Scout the place." They both turned tail and flew off in different directions.

"Cool, but I think I'll reopen the gate anyway. No reason to stay if there is nothing here." He tapped on the control panel and waited for it to respond. When nothing happened, he tried again.

"Why are you so concerned about that?" Isabella had walked back over to him and was looking at the gate.

"There is no reason for it not to work." He tapped at console some more, then got an idea. He slapped his hand on the side of the gate. A few seconds later, a white line appeared. The holographic console appeared a moment later.

"I thought you could only do that to buildings."

"So did I. But it was worth a try. One that paid off this time." He tapped on the keys and moved screens from place to place till he stopped and pondered at what he was looking at.

"What are you so worried about there being nothing there?"

"That was where we just came from. But it's telling me the location we just came from is not there anymore. Like it just vanished. " He tapped on more keys and tried to pull more info from the gate system, but he saw something was blocking him. "It's like there is something in my way. Something deliberately trying to keep me out. I don't think that is a error, that was done intentionally."

"What you're saying is that this is the glitch you have been looking for? The gateway systems gives you the access you need, but there is blocks that prevent you from getting to them?" She looked up at him.

"I really like this link. But yes. I have found the door to get us out of here, but can't seem to be able to reach the knob to open it."

The birds returned and landed behind Isabella. Each presented their head so that she could see what they had seen. After she had bore witness, she turned back around to face him. He spoke up first.

"So we have a way out of this complex and something that looks like an office to search. Sounds fun." He turned to face her as the holo console vanished. He set off in the direction of the office, then he got the impression that she was not getting there that way. "Have a better idea, do you?"

"Yes." The birds vanished and two large cats appeared. "Your ride awaits."

"A tiger with only black and orange stripes. I love it." He mounted the cat and the duo leaped into action. Clearing a dozen feet with a single step. Four minutes later, they stood outside of an office. Phineas walked inside as Isabella looked around the outside with the cats close at hand. He knew she had felt him have a worried feeling when she said she was going to look around. The cats are what made him feel better about it, at least that gave her some defense. He felt her desire to say she didn't need any, but let the cats tag along anyway. He could feel she was giving in just so he knew she cared about his opinion.

He looked over page after page of documentation, shipping manifest, and anything else he could find. Nothing told him much more then he already knew. Turning around to face the opposite wall, he started thinking about what their next move should be. That is when he saw the picture that just seemed like it was out of place in a office like this. Walking over to it, he pulled at it to get it to come off. But one side resisted his effort, the other side pulled away with ease. Then he realized it was hinged. Pulling it back revealed a safe behind it. He rubbed his hands together as plans came to him on how to open it.

_Just be careful you don't damage the goods inside._

Isabelle's voice in his mind brought a smile to his face. It was good she was getting better at telling what he was up to. Although, he never really doubted she could. _Yes, dear._ That was something he didn't really say much, but he could tell it had stopped her cold in her tracks. She was happy he had identified her as his 'dear'. It was a simple thing that he would have overlooked if not for the bond.

Looking the lock over, he picking it was out, at least the old fashion version. But pulling out his HUD at patching it into the lock itself, he was able to see the code that made up the lock and alter it. Five minutes later, it was open.

"So, what did you find?" He looked back at the door and saw her leaning on the door frame. It was hard not to note just how cute she looked at that moment. "Then note away. I don't mind." Phineas just shook his head as he returned his attention to the safe. Pulling out a purple piece of metal with markings all over it. It looked completely alien to the world they were in.

Sitting it down on the desk. He began examining it.

"It's like nothing I have ever seen before. It really looks like nothing more then a piece of metal with a lot of funny writing on it." Phineas turned it end over end looking for some pattern.

"Could it just be a tablet? One we just need to translate."

"Maybe. The only thing that is stopping me from saying yes to that is the fact that all the markings are not all on just one side. Every mark touches two or more sides. It's like ..." An idea came to mind.

"Circuit board?" He had already remounted his cat and was moving to run back the way they came. She hopped on hers and they were off. _What could that mean?_

_Something I never thought I would see in physical form. A program._

He could tell she didn't understand at first, then as she thought about it, she came to see his reasoning. This program was not just something that effect the the immediate surroundings, like a stove or chair, but was something that could possibly effect the very reality of the game world.

When they reached the gate, he placed it in the center of the gate. Isabella was surprised that he knew it would just hang there. _I'm starting to figure out how the world is coded. Thus I am almost able to see what can and can't be done here._

_That's handy. _

The holo console was open again. This time five screens appeared, each showing him something different. "This is so cool. It really is a program. One that can be ran anywhere you want. Now to what this thing does..." He was reading the code when her saw something that took his breath away. Pulling all his thoughts inward, he hoped Isabella didn't notice.

"I did. What is it?"

Defeated, he isolated the code he saw and brought it forward on one screen.

[ 01001010 00101110 01000101 00101110 01001110 00101110 01001111 00101110 01010110 00101110 01000001 00101110 ]

"Very nice, you know I can't read binary code. "

Biting his lip, he made the screen next to it translate the code for her.

[ J.E.N.O.V.A.]

She gasped. This was the program that had made an entire continent vanish. Part of the project that Avonej almost got her to participate in in order to steal energy from the Lifestream. The very reason he had sought her out in the first place and caused her to believe Phineas didn't love her anymore. This thing was all that wrapped up in a 3X4X12 block of metal. .

"But you have it, it can't be used by anyone. So that's not what's bother you."

He turned back to the screens and tapped a few more keys to make something else appear. A code line that looked like it repeated itself. The stare he was getting from the women he cared about was burning holes in his head. As much as he didn't want to be negative and upset her, he knew not telling her at this point was going to hurt worse.

He sighed, "This is a copy."

* * *

_By all that is holy, my head hurts_

She sat up and looked around. It was still dark outside and no one was awake yet. She looked beside her and saw that Ferb was still asleep. It was a shock he was still there. After she had reported that she had found nothing new in the city, she expected him to walk around and do...whatever he did. He always seemed to be doing something. It was something that made him special.

She wanted to look out the window, so she started floating over to where the window. But she hit something as she hovered toward it. It felt like the lower part of her, but when he looked down, she was three feet above the table. _That doesn't make any sense. I'm far enough from the table not to hit it._ She looked down again to see what she had hit.

Then she saw the problem, she had hit her leg on the table. _Oooooo, that would explain it. My leg it...my leg...I don't have legs._ She gasped, and saw that she had hands. "What is going on? What happened to me?"

_'Vina'_

"Who is there?_" _She looked down again and saw that she had a full body and had no clothes on. Frantically looking around, she ran to corner to hide.

_'Vina. come to the mirror.'_

_Mirror? That is what my teacher used to call the lake outside the school. Never did understand that. But where is a lake, the sea doesn't count because it is never still. Oh! The pound in the garden._ She was so excited to have found a place that she didn't realize she was flying there until she had to land. _I can fly? Well, I could always fly, but not like this. OK, there is the pond._

She looked down at the pond and saw her reflection. A tall women with fiery red hair and pale skin. She used her hands to touch her face to make sure what she was seeing was really her. Then the water started to ripple and the face in the pond was the Great Fairy she knew.

'_Welcome, sister Vina.'_

"Sister? Why would you call me that again. You told me later that was something you only called other Great Fairies."

_'And you are one.'_

Shock washed over her. She had never stopped to consider that possibility. She was now a Great Fairy.

_'Listen well, my sister, for time is short. Learn control as fast as you can. You should make clothes for yourself as soon as possible. Think about it till it makes you burn, then it will be. It takes time at first, but soon it will come to you just like breath. Beware of the road ahead, dangers are hunting you. Even now, you are in grave danger.'_

"We are? I can sense nothing. Tell me...sister. What dangers hunt us?" She looked all around her and saw nothing moving.

_'Control...you must learn ...control...'_ With that, the image faded. She was left looking at herself again and wondered at just how long they had till the danger was a pone them.

_Whatever is coming, I will be ready._ Concentrating on clothes, she stuck to it till the thoughts started burning her mind. When she opened them, she was in a ball gown of bright pink and silver.

"OK, this is going to take some getting used to."

* * *

**Just who is this menacing person plotting behind the scenes?**

**Only time will tell.**

**Review and have fun. **


	20. Ferb-lo

**Hope everyone is having a great summer. Burning up in my neck of the woods, but that's how it goes. So as the temperature rises to boiling, cool off with another entry in this little tale.  
**

* * *

Ferb-lo

_Dawn_

Ferb had been waiting for the sun to rise for a while now. The night had been a restless one and the day didn't look like it was going to be any more relaxing. Heat filled him as the star rose on the horizon. In that moment, the world around him seemed peaceful. He knew that was false, another ten minutes and the light would illuminate the streets and reveal the massive amount of dead on them. A sign at just how chaotic the world really was. Not that he needed reminding. The constant feud between Vanessa and Lili was starting to wear at him. He had enough to worry about without dealing with concerns of the heart. _The curse of being so observant, you see everything. Even that which you don't want to see.._

The fairies absence had not gone unnoticed, but he ignored it for now. She had trying harder and harder to prove her worth and he figured she was out scanning the area again or making sure they were not in any danger. That information was invaluable to him. Simply knowing gave him time to plan a reaction or at least a direction to run in. He sighed. _It's moments like this that I hate not having Phineas here. He at least would point out a direction to go. Here I stand in a fallen kingdom, with two women that quietly bickering between themselves about me, and only a handful of options that could get me anywhere. I guess I should be grateful that my party has not lost a member. Keeping them alive is an accomplishment, even if it wasn't that hard._

Gathering up his gear, he started walking around, using his spear as a walking stick and letting it hit the stone floor with a satisfying clank. The stillness made him uneasy, in life and in a game. The lack of enemies spoke of something big coming, like the calm before a storm. He just worried if they all would work together well enough to defeat it. Vanessa and him could act as one without any difficulty. But would Lili be able to work with Vanessa? Would Vina be able to fight? The fairy had proven her worth, but as a fighter...

Ferb shook his head. What he needed was to clear his head. He looked up and realized he had wondered right beside the garden._ A little nature should do the trick._

It was an amazing sight. So many flowers, some he knew nothing of. Trees that that bloomed with simple whites and pinks to contrast there green leaves. Rose bushes that claimed the walls on every side. A lush green lawn with not a hint of flaw. Walking over a small hill, the pond came into full view, as did the naked women standing there. Ferb was so taken aback that he just froze there, eyes wide as possible.

He had no idea who she was or what she was doing, for that matter. Her eyes were closed and fist balled, muscles in arms and legs looked strained, all signs of deep concentration. The woman's red hair, which stretched down past her shoulder blades, seemed to blow in some sort of wind. Even though he felt none.

"Ferb, would you minds introducing us to your little...friend?" His head snapped to his left to come face to face with Vanessa. Blinking several times to clear his mind enough to register just what she had said.

"Yes, we should all know who it is that has your ...oh ." His head turned to his right to see Lili coming over the hill. The scowl on either girls face was more then obvious. In fact, he felt his stomach turning, as if their eyes contained some kind of venom. He tried his hardest not to look at the unknown women again. But he couldn't help it after she spoke up.

"Oh, good morning everyone. I'll be ready in just a minute. Learning to use these arms and legs, along with the power I now command, is not easy."

Now it was time for all three of them to give this women questioning glares. _Learning to use arms and legs? She acts like she knows us and we her. But the only other person that knows us here is..._ "Vina?"

The two beside him now had shocked looks. Like he had said the dumbest thing in history.

"Yes? Oh, sorry. I forget that you all have not seen me this morning. Give me just a few moments more and I will explain." She resumed her concentration.

Lili's jaw was hanging open. Ferb just stared, unmoving. Vanessa was the first to speak up.

"Would you at least put on some...clothes. Okay, you have that covered." No more had the words left her mouth and she was fully dressed. Wearing a short sleeved overcoat that was buttoned at the waist. Her under shirt was white and form fitting, a V-neck to contrast the green coulor of the coat. The trousers also hugged her form and matched the color of the coat. Her hands were wrapped with white gloves, her feet encased in dark brown boots with a slight heel. On her forehead, she now had a thin green head band, pulling her hair back just slightly. The last note of her attire was the belt around her waist, it was as brown as her shoes and looked to made of leather.

"Aaaaaaaa, this is much better. Sorry for the delay. I was having a hard time picking what to wear." Vina turned and faced the group, an honest smile on her face.

"I think this is a the part were you tell us how ...THIS happened." Vanessa was now glaring with her arms crossed, hips shifted to one side.

"Well, without going into too much detail about fairy biology. I am one of the few that possessed the ability to develop into a Great Fairy. So here I am." Arms spread wide to show them she was really there, she turned on the spot so they could get a full view of her. Ferb noted she was rather beautiful.

"I think we might need a few more details then that. From what I know about fairies, this is a rare event. One that raises the status of the individual to a rank comparable to an Elder, Chief, or Wise One." Lili had finally found her voice and didn't glare as much as the other dark hair lady, but wasn't smiling at all.

Vina scratched the back of her head, some of the smile fading. "Well, now that I am one, I understand how it works. And really ..." She bit her lip, hesitating. "...there is really nothing stopping ANY fairy from becoming a Great Fairy."

"What? But there are so few of you. How can there be so many fairies without there being just as many Great Fairies." Lili was on it now. Ferb did admire her ambition to have the full truth. Something he and her shared a massive interest in. Although, he was rather certain he already knew the answer.

"How many Queens are there? Or people like Ferb, for that matter. You don't just get greatness, you earn it. Most fairies just live, having fun and helping others. Not a bad life, mind you, but that wasn't for me. I can read six different languages, know a great deal about prophecy, and have travel a lot. I did that by choice, because I wanted to. Then ...I know you all are going to laugh at this...I started having these dreams. Dreams were something really great was right in front of me, but hidden from me. I felt like it might be some kind of trick, but as you can see, it was not."

"So what is the big deal? She is a Great Fairy and not a small one." Ferb half grinned at Vanessa's comment. He had a feeling she just didn't like there being another cute girl in the group.

"They are more powerful. Substantially more powerful. But I still don't get how this dream connects to your ...transformation." Lili looked so different with her full warrior's armor. It was a testament to her skills that she could just walk around in it, Ferb thought. _Either that or it's very light. I have no idea just how many metals and alloys there are in this world. The blacksmith did have a good selection when I made my spear, but even he admitted that he didn't have them all._

"I chose to find out what was hidden from me. I ran to it, not away from it. When I got to it, I woke up how I am now."

_Greatness achieved from understanding and choosing to take risk. A lesson well learned._ _But I have my own question for her now, thus completing this puzzle._ "Great Fairies hide the knowledge of how they obtained the rank, don't they?"

Vina's nod was all he needed to answer all the questions. It was a societal choice to keep that knowledge from those that didn't work to find it. It was not that difficult to discover, but it took effort. Those that endured found greatness, those that didn't simply called the rest gifted.

"So, what now? Are we going or staying?" Vanessa's eagerness could be linked to her wanting attention. _Or she's just bored._

Vina's head dropped slightly and she suddenly seemed lost in thought. "Something is coming. Something big." With that, she lifted off the ground and flew over the wall.

Ferb took off at a dead run. His wondering had given him a complete map of the area and he knew the direction the fairy was heading in. The other two were at his heals seconds latter. _We all are itching for something to do. With all the stillness and death around us, honestly fighting something is a wonderful way to blow off some steam._

The trio left the castle a few minutes later. Ferb could see Vina hovering just on the other side of the bridge that connected the castle to the village.. He sprinted half the length of it before slowing to a walk, catching his breath and clamming himself before the battle began. As he reached the edge of the bridge, he drew his spear.

The four of them waited, looking down in the village for anything that moved. He strained to find the threat, but he saw nothing. But something in the air told him not all was right with the world. There was a hint of evil in the air. _And after dealing with that mechanical menus that Vanessa had asked me to help her dad with a few years ago, I know that aroma._

"I see nothing. Where is it?" Lili was starting to work herself up too much. Being ready for battle was one thing, being over eager gets you killed.

Thankfully, Vina was prepared. Landing right behind her and resting her hands on her shoulders, she spoke softly to her. "You need not worry, the danger is not here yet. But do not let this put out the fire of battle. Let it armor you, prepare you, and now..." An orange light danced out from where the fairy had her hands, wrapping Lili in a fiery light. "...let it empower you."

"I feel...stronger. What did you do to me?" Lili half looked back at her, but did not take her attention away from the town.

Vina smiled. "I have blessed you with the power of fire. You may now use it any way you see fit. Ready yourselves, the danger is near." She floated back up where her feet were just behind Ferb's head.

He watched the village carefully. Then caught a faint mist dashing in out of view. _The beast has returned to finish what it started._ On either side of him, blades rang as they were pulled from there sheaths. He figured they too had caught sight of it too.

Finally, the mist dashed out from behind a corner and was heading right at them. About twenty feet in front of them, the mist erupted and a large hound leaped out at them. Ferb's knees bent and sprang him forward, just under the beast. Twisting in mid air, he slashed the belly. Tucking his head he rolled back onto feet to see what damage he had done. He glared when he could not tell_. Yep, this one is not going to go down easily_.

A wave of fire slammed into it as Lili leaped at, he figured she also had jumped out of the way. Her sword sang as it made contact with the beast. He watched the actions and noticed the hound did seem to feel the blows, so they were at least causing it damage. A paw caught her off guard and threw her away from it. Ferb rushed to catch her. His effort was rewarded when she fell into his grasp, but the energy of the bow had not been overcome, pushing them both back several more feet before he could stop them. His legs burned with pain from strain.

She looked up at him, "I'm fine, just need to catch my breath. GO!"

He looked up to see Vanessa jumping in close then back out again, taking stabs at the creature while avoiding it's fangs and paws. Vina hovered over head and attacked with lightning whenever she could take a shot without harming the others. Ferb smiled seeing that she was taking such care to not harm the very person that had been nagging her ever since she joined the group. He wondered if this was due to her rise to a Great Fairy_. Could it also mature how she thinks as well? Because she really does seem to not want to harm Vanessa_.

He ran up to the exposed rear leg and slashed at the beast again and ran back out, echoing Vanessa's attack pattern. The beast turned to snap at him, but he had already retreated to a safe distance. Daggers digging into its flank mad it turn back around, but the dark clad attacker had also leaped out of range. Lightning then danced across its body from above.

Seeing that it was losing, it howled. The sound was horrible, like nails on a chalkboard while a baby was crying. The group covered their ears and backed away. As they did, it brought its head down and opened it's mouth. A shadow like beam shot out and slammed Vanessa to the wall of a near by house. Ferb rushed forward and sliced at the creatures neck. It must have heard him coming, because it hopped to the side, causing the attack to miss. Then it turned to him and sent the beam at him. Grabbing a hook shot, he leaped up shot it at a near by tree. It pulled him away and out of harms way just in time.

He saw Vina float down to Vanessa, a dim light shined between them_. I sure hope she's healing her_. The hound was just about to fire again when he jumped out of the tree and hooked a rooftop. His goal was to keep the beast focused on him while Vina healed the others. But after he had pulled himself up on the third roof, the hound turned away. He bit back a curse as he pulled out his second hook shot and fired it at the legs of the beast. He scored a hit and fired his other one at a solid wall. Hooking the two together, he had to wait only a second to see the results of his efforts The chains went taunt and the beast hit the ground.

Its head turned back to Ferb and shot another beam at him, which he dodged. Snatching the hook shots up, he took off down the road. He dropped a bomb every now and then to keep the beast coming_. Not attacking wasn't going to work again, so this should keep the thing on me. Just hope I can stay a head of it_.

That was when the strain in his leg decided to remind him of it's presence. Whipping around a corner, his leg seized with pain. The suddenness of the internal attack caused him to trip. Using the spear as a crutch, he hauled himself up against the wall just as the hound round the corner. Luck stilled smiled on the green haired boy as the beast over shot him and ran on_. It will either figure out it missed me, or head back to the others_.

His concerns were answered as the sound of growling that could be heard around the corner. It had lost him, but was hunting him. He started to work his way around the building he was leaning on. The spear would clang on the stone every so often, the growling would grow loader as his hunter grew ever closer. Ferb used every trick he had to avoid detection, but the pain in his leg was limiting him.

_Ok, I'm not going to make it back up almost ten blocks on this leg. So it's time to just end this_. Moving to the middle of the street, he pounded his spear on the stone. The growling moved again. Then the hound came around the corner and saw him. Ferb had expected it to leap at the sight of its prey just standing there, but it hesitated_. Odd behavior for prey, it doesn't know how to react to this. Point in my favor_.

But it didn't wait forever before leaping full into the street and running straight at him. Ferb glared at it, but remained still, timing was everything.

"FOWL BEAST, BE GONE!" A bean of light slammed into the beast just as it got within three feet of him. Ferb didn't wait to see who it was, he hauled his spear up and rammed it into the face of the hound. It lingered a few moments as it's health drained to zero, then vanished.

Ferb leaned on his spear again as Vina landed next to him. "Sorry for the delay. Didn't know where you went at first. Healing was taking too I think I will get used to that, with time. But I didn't want to leave you out here alone." She wrapped an arm under his shoulders then lifted them into the air. He gave her a questioning look. The grimace told him what she was about to say. "I'm drained. Need time to build the energy to heal you. That Pure Light beam didn't help matters any. The good thing is, everyone is alive."

Something about that last statement didn't set well with him. He didn't have to wait long to see why. As Vina sat him down next to the others, he saw that Lili was out cold. Vanessa fared better, but her left arm seemed to be hanging. She smiled at Ferb, but he could see the pain in her eyes. It worried him that they had been beaten down this way. Vina sat straight down, exhausted. The fairy really had done all she could. He started rummaging in his pack when he noticed Vina's eyes snap wide open. He turned around to see the sight down the lane. Three hounds, brothers of the one they had just defeated, stalked closer.

_This is bad._ Ferb forced his leg to move, fighting back the pain. Moving to stand between the girls and the beast. There was no way to tell how long he could last, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

As they stalked closer, a purple hue appeared to there left. A huge glowing mass shot out of it and slammed into the hounds. The force threw all three into a near by building. The glowing mass erupted in laughter as it stood waiting, the hounds snapping at each other as they regained their footing. Ferb saw now that the mass was human like and appeared to be holding a hammer. The hounds ran at the glowing man one at a time, teeth bared. The guy ran right at them, not waiting a bit.

His hammer slammed into the side of the jaw of the first beast, knocking it aside. The second got it in the ear, causing it to roll over several times. The last one was met with the hammer coming up in a vertical arc, pushing the things lower jaw up. The resulting effect made the hound flip end over end twice before hitting the ground. The attacked slid to a stop a yard from his work and waited.

The purple hue erupted again with lightning dancing all around it. Another man stepped out, his eyes a fire with a bluish white light. The energy around him just danced around him and off him. One of the hounds managed to get to its feet and send a shadow beam at him. It was met by a orb of lightning that cut through the beam and hit the beast. Ferb could see it's muscles twitch as the electrical attack reeked havoc in it's nerves. The other two leaped at the new comer and got shot back as pillars of earth came up out of the ground, punching the two square in the face.

The group of hounds gathered together as the two men stood on either side of the them. The growling was low compared to the hum of the lightning. The man nodded to the man with the hammer. The larger man leaped forward and slammed the hammer on the ground, just a few feet from the trio of dark beast. The ground under them propelled upward and shot them into the air. The other man stepped forward and raised his hand.

Suddenly, all the energy and glow was gone. The smaller man just stood there with his hand up. His figures moved as the beast came back into view. He snapped. A column of lighting poured out of the sky and covered the hounds. The power of it was so great the Ferb could feel static electricity pulse around his body. When it was over, they were alone. _Ok, that was impressive._

"Waa-ho. Now that was fun!" The larger man had his fist in the air, proclaiming his triumph. That was when Ferb thought he could place the voice.

"I am not one to participate in such random and violent actions. But I must confess that it WAS rather enjoyable." The smaller man was tucking a wand away and turning to walk toward the group.

Ferb leaned heavy on his spear as the pair reached him. The smile on his face told them just how happy he was to see them. He gave Baljeet a questioning look.

"Oh, I guess we do need to explain how we knew you where here and how we got here. We raided a castle far North of here that happened to have a gate. After some modifications, I managed to home in on your life signs. I had to wire my PDA, my brand new scanner, and the gate together to do that. We saw the battle going on and I worked to get a gate to open without another one to stabilize the transwarp energy. That is when ..."

Buford cut him off, " ...He got it to work. But we also discovered something while he was doing all that. RAGE."

"It is a massive surge of energy that empowers you. It is triggered by emotion. Buford suggested we both unlock our Rage before coming here. A wise idea after all, as it let us effortlessly deal with those hounds." Ferb nodded at the explanations and turned to his group. Vanessa had sat down and fallen asleep, the other two were also out. He looked back at Baljeet with a hopeful look. "Oh, yes. I cane heal some." Another snap of his figures and it started to rain just over them.

"Rain...really?" Buford said as he let his shoulders drop.

"I am an elementalist! What else did you think it was going to be?" Baljeet crossed his arms as he let the rain fall.

Ferb's leg started to feel better and he saw Lili start to move. Vanessa opened her eyes and Vina sat up, soaking up the healing moisture. Another minute or two, Vina added her healing light to Ferb, Vanessa, and Lili. Soon the three girls added their numbers to the ones standing.

"Well, It's good to see you two managed to get here in time." Vanessa said to the two boys.

"I am shocked to see you here. You were not with us when we were forced to remain in this world." Baljeet was talking to Vanessa, but was looking at Vina.

"Like I told Ferb, I was just looking for a Wi-Fi connection. There was one with a really good signal and I ..." Baljeet's head snapping around silenced her as he interjected his thoughts.

"You got sucked in here after trying to connect to an open router?" She nodded. "That means this world must be broadcasting a signal. Ferb, if we could find a way to tune one of those gate to follow that signal..."

Ferb smiled as he understood where he was going. "..It could give us a way home." He thought more about the possibility, but didn't know if such a thing could be done from this side of the world.

"This is great. Buford, see if you can reach Phineas on your PDA." Ferb's head snapped up at the mention of his brothers name. He had neglected to think of the fact that they might have ran into him. His hand rested on Baljeet's shoulders. "What? Yes, we have seen him. We have been with him most of the time. He was the one that made these PDA's. He even suggested the roles we are correctly in and supplied us with money. No, I don't know where he is now. We got separated a while back and have been wondering in something called the Uncharted Regions. I have no idea why they are uncharted since I found a map, but that might be because I found an archive of Swine'ork history."

"Might we know the names of those that saved us?" Lili had a slightly annoyed look on her face as she eyed Buford.

"Well, I am Baljeet...of the...Nerdling Realm" He looked at Ferb for some help. The green haired boy just shook his head and smiled.

"They know." He didn't really want to say it, but Ferb was at a lose of how to get them to understand that point.

"Oh! Well, I am Baljeet." The Indian boy didn't look any less nervous, but at least he wasn't hesitating.

"And I'm Buford. The man that likes to smash." He lifted his hammer and slid it it's holder on his back.

"Charming. So I assume that you are both from the same place Ferb comes from?" They both nodded, Baljeet looked at his feet as he did. "That is good to know. You say that there is another? Your brother, is it?" She looked at Ferb, but Buford spoke up first.

"Two more. Isabella is with him. He was saven her when we fell through a floor and wound up in a cave. Brainiac here tells me that we can't reach them."

"It's wonderful to meet you both. I am Vina, a Great Fairy. This is Lili, the queen of this kingdom. The other lady here is Vanessa. She is from your world too." Vanessa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at having to be group with the others. Ferb that it was rather nice of Vina to do that, since both of the guys had really only talked to him up to this point.

"So, know where do we go?" Vanessa once again wanting to get moving.

"We stumbled on some things while we were looking around the fortress we just left. I was able to tap into the background programs by using the gate as a connection point. With that, I was able to pull some info on some of the characters we have encountered. It looks like they are trying to get to something called 'The Code'. I can only speculate what that means, but it seems interesting that that phrase was used to describe the thing Phineas was not able to access to get us home." Baljeet had Buford's PDA in hand and was trying to get some of the data that he had found, but was getting no where.

Vina looked at the Indian boy with a curious look. "You took the other man's. Do you not have your own?"

"I had to leave mine behind. It was the only way to hold the gateway open with so much power going though it without having another gate to receive it." Baljeet finally gave up and handed it back to the bully.

"So, who is looking for this 'Code'?" Vanessa looking slightly more interested now that there was hope of doing something.

"I have heard rumors of such a thing. A Code that binds the world together. The say there a place in this world you can go where you can reach it, but it is hard to find." Lili had her hand on her chin, deep in thought.

"I too have heard such a tale. I once found a small island that was really out of place. There was no docks, no houses, but people going to and fro. The only thing I could see on the island was some trees and a large, gray building. It was like nothing I have ever seen before or since." Vina was sitting on nothing, holding herself up by magic.

"Can you get us there?" Ferb didn't see any other path to take. _There must be a way to end this. Phineas seems to have already set some plans in motion and given the others the means to discover ways to get us out. So it's time for me to add my skill to his effort.._

"Sure. But it is a few days sailing from here. We should head out soon, the sun is already at high noon." Vina floated up and looked around at the other, waiting for a response.

"Then lets get to it. I'll get some food from the kitchens." Vanessa grabbed Ferbs arms. He got the hint and nodded. The pair walked off toward the castle.

"Sailing? But I do not know how to sail. How will I be steering the boat if I do not know how to do it? We will be lost at sea! Lost I tell you!" Baljeet had almost worked himself into a frenzy with Buford spoke up.

"Ferb knows how. He took us out last summer, remember?" He rolled his eyes as the other boy looked up and recalled the occasion.

"Yes...yes I do now. Well, I guess I could look around for some things to sleep on. I imagine the boat does not have great beds."

"I'll HELP!" Vina grabbed the boy from behind and lifted him in the air. The remaining pair could still here his squeals as they vanished into the castle.

Buford looked down on the lady who was left with him. He did admire a women willing to take up a sword. "So, just you and me. Wanna see if there is any more good weapons here?"

Lili smiled as she accepted his outstretched arm. "Yes, yes I do."

* * *

Ferb sat the third bag full of food on the table when he realized that Vanessa was just standing there, staring at him. He stood straight up and tilted his head slightly in a questioning gesture.

"I want to talk."

He sat down at the table and started rubbing his chin, waiting for her to continue.

"About us."

His eyes narrowed to slits, leaning back as he crossed his arms. She didn't move, but bit her lip as she tried to piece together something to say. _This was so easy in my head. Why are words failing me now?_

"Look, I want to be with you." She thought that would get something out of him, but all it did was get him to move one hand to the table. His finger was tapping it now._ He still remembers the fight. Of course he does, Vanessa. Does he ever forget anything?_

"I know, I pressured you and put you in an awkward position. I understand your reservations about that now and want to work this out. I can't get you out of my head. I think about you all the time. Dang it, Ferb. I love you!" She didn't realize that she had sat down at the table and had been smacking the table. Her hand throbbed form the beating she had just gave herself.

"I love you too." Ferb was looking at her and was holding the hand that was in pain, rubbing it to relax it.

She sat there dumbfounded for a second before she could utter a word. "Then why have you been avoiding me all this time? Why are you going around with this BE-U-TIFUL queen, like you are an item? Why have I been fighting for your affection?" It all rushed out, all the anger she had bent up inside her, rushing out at the man she was trying to confess her love too. _But it's all true. ALL TRUE...WHY IS HE SMILING!_

"I never meant to place you in the position you found yourself in. I find it rather ironic that Phineas and Isabella had me talking about you just before this adventure started, only to find you in the one place I didn't think I would. You have haunted me ever since that night. Fear and shame kept me from calling. I want so much to give you what you desire, but I just can't right now. You deserve a family and I know that. But I am not the person that can give that to you right now.." It was the most words she had ever heard him string together. She was in shock that he had said it all.

It was his raised eye brow that snapped her out of it. "No Ferb." She swallowed hard. "You deserve more. You create wonders beyond words. This world is your creation. You showed me what it really meant to be cared for." She smiled at the thought of a joke he would enjoy. "You punctured that black bubble I was in. I can't turn away from the guy that burst my bubble." He did smile at that. It had been a well known fact that she was a Goth as a teen. Them dating had pulled her out of that phase and now she was wearing more colors. He had called it 'a black bubble' that she had been stuck in.

His other hand came down to rest on the one he was holding. "All I need is a little more time."

She was prepared for that. It had been the one thing that had finally drove a wedge between them, but she was over that now. Ready to wait for him. "Alright. But, so help me, if I find you staring at that PIXY one more time..."

He burst out laughing as he grabbed two of the food bags and headed to the docks. Vanessa grabbed the other and was stilling harping on him about the other two girls in the group all the way down to the boat. Smiles never leaving either of their faces.

* * *

The group was casting off just before sundown. The ship was well stocking and ready for whatever kind of journey they found themselves in. Ferb and Vanessa had the pantry full of food. Baljeet and Vina had stocked six rooms with every comfort they could find in the castle, more then they really needed. Lili and Buford had been the ones that had wound up holding the group up. Insisting that arming the vessel was a good idea at this point. As no one really knew the place they where going, or the dangers that were there, none could argue. So now six cannons had been fitted on the boat, three of each side. Buford had discovered a few barrels of powder he thought could be helpful. After careful examination, Ferb said it was blasting powder. Good for the cannons and making bombs. It was stored on deck near the cannons.

Ferb and Buford hoisted the sails up with Lili at the helm. A breeze filled them and they were off. Baljeet leaned on the rails at the stern, looking out at the land they were leaving. Vanessa was in the galley making the evening meal for them while Vina meditated on the bow to get her bearings. Everyone was ready to get under way after the days events. Lili was just grateful to be leaving her dead kingdom behind. Spirits were high until Baljeet spoke up.

"Aaaaaa. Am I seeing things, or did the land just disappear?"

Ferb and Buford had just joined them after they had tied off all the ropes, Vina had heard him and floated over to witness the spectacle, Lili walked away from the wheel for a moment to see. Everyone looked where Baljeet was looking. No one wanted to say what they were looking at. Worried looks covered them all. Vanessa had came up on deck to tell them that dinner was ready when she saw them all just looking in one direction. She walked up beside Ferb and looked out with them.

"Hey, we must be making good time. Already so far out to sea that we can't see land anymore." She smiled as she looked up at Ferb, who was just biting his lip enough were she could notice. "What?"

"We just left the port." Baljeet said as he rubbed his hair.

Vanessa looked out and glared. "There where is it? It didn't just vanish!"

"Yes it did." Ferb said.

Lili turned to man the helm again as she asked, "What does this mean?"

Buford was the one with the wide word for once. "It means the furnace we are walking into just got hotter. I'm grabben some grub. I'll bring you up some in a few, queeny." He waited for her glaring smile and nod before he started for the galley below deck.

"Set a course following that bright star." Vina had moved over to Lili and pointed out a star to her. Lili moved the ship in line and settled down for her shift. Vina surveyed the empty ocean again before lifting herself up to the crows nest to be look out.

Ferb leaned on the rail, lost in thought. Vanessa joined him. Baljeet felt odd being there with them, so he walked down on deck. He sighed as he looked up and noted the location of the other member of the party before venturing below deck.

Vanessa look up and Ferb, letting her loose hair wave in the breeze. "I'm sure he wasn't anywhere on there. You know he is safe, somewhere."

He nodded. There was no way she was wrong. Phineas was far too cunning to get caught in something like that. A smile bloomed on his face as he thought about it. _Heck, I bet he can explain how it happened too. In fact, there are some things down in the hold that I want to work on. I think I might have been going about my task all wrong. Time for a new approach._

He kissed Vanessa's cheek and walked below deck, leaving the girls to command. He stopped by the galley to grab a bite, seeing Buford taking a little too much care at fixing Lili's plate. Dismissing the curious notion that sprung into his mind about that, he worked his way down to the open hold at the bottom of the ship.

Care had been taken to gather up the pieces that laid before him. The remains of a gate that had been found in the treasure room. Ferb started connecting things together, trying to restore a little power to it. After a few hours work, he could hear a light hum. He smiled as sat his hand on it, it grew even wider at a white line appeared. _Now lets see just how much I can learn._ He sat back as a holographic keyboard appeared and three windows. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Rest, Read, Review. But have fun along the way. Till next time.**


	21. Tales from PHINkey Island

**Here is a nice little bridge to the last chapters. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Dear Diary._

_This is day five of Phineas and I being here in this strange ware house. I have searched the entire place from top to bottom. There is nothing here. Another boring place to be stuck in, I'm starting to think we attract them. He refuses to go outside. Says that there are a number of, and I quote, "things" out there. He keeps saying they are dangerous and that we don't need to deal with them just yet. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew he was right because of our link I would think he was hiding something._

_Well, he half is. I know he has been trying to find Ferb and the others. He had them for a second before a massive energy surge scrambled the code again. Been debugging it ever since. He thinks that his brother may in fact be heading here. Oh, that would be wonderful. Together, they would have this problem licked in no time flat._

_That...and I know he is really missing Ferb. He would never admit it, but he is torn up about all the time they have been separated. Feels like he can only do and plan so much before he hits a snag. A snag that irritates him so much because he knows Ferb could get him past it in seconds. I don't think he realizes just yet that he has been letting these thoughts be heard by me. Usually he has his mind under control. But after we found that console at the gate, he has been too focused on that to notice the little tid bits he lets slip._

_I'm worried about him. I have only managed to pull him away from it for a total of eight hours. He request that I bring him food, saying that he is so close to figuring out what is wrong. The few walks I get him to do are a nightmare. Because I can hear his thoughts about some equation or algorithm he could run to do something. OooooooooooH IT'S SO ANNOYING. _

_Oh no, I can tell he heard that. Guilt and shame are coming from him. Another three minutes and he will be at my side. I guess that is one plus to this, he knows when he has pushed me too far. And he has. If I didn't love him, I would have just left him here. But I do and I understand what he is doing, so I can't blame him too much. I just hope these files do transfer like Phineas said they would. I am going to be really mad if we get home and they are not there. But I know they will be. He worked a whole day just to make sure of it. Again, something I don't think he knows I heard._

_Yep, I see him now. We'll talk soon. _

_Isabella_

* * *

_To my little book of secrets._

_I must say that I am really getting the hang of this whole cooking thing. Ferb has been teaching me some when he is not working with that gate thing in the hold. I love all the time we are getting to spend together. No dads with evil schemes, no platypuses knocking down doors, no grand project, just me and him doing something simple. Well, simple to him. Alright, something everyday couples do. Cooking is a good thing to know if you plan to make a family._

_Guess I got a little ahead of myself on that comment. Ferb made me a dedicated necklace. He said that promise rings just weren't his thing and they took away the glory of a true engagement ring. I can't say he is wrong, plus I don't like wearing too many rings. But a nice diamond ring and a necklace...I can manage that. I know he made the entire thing. Every little detail had his mark somewhere. That was just his way._

_O snap. I need to ask him if this thing will come out when we leave. Dang it, Vanessa! How could you not think of that before. GAAAAAH. Fine, that is something for later._

_I guess I should talk about the rest of the group too, as a lot of things have been happening on our little boat ride. _

_Buford has been spending a lot of time with Lili. If the two are not sharing tales of adventures, they are laughing at something. I'm sure Buford is telling her some bullying thing that he has done to get her to laugh. Now that I think about it, she might be telling him things she has had to do as a queen that resemble bullying. Huh, didn't think of that till just now._

_Anyway, Lili steers the ship for part of the day. During that time, Buford will be somewhere on deck. If he is not right beside her, he's off checking the cannons, checking lines, or just leaning on a rail. I can tell he really likes her. I just don't think he can get past the thought of her just being part of the game world. Now that I have Ferb all to myself, I feel ...kinda sad for her. There is a guy up there that really likes her, is willing to bring her food, carry her to bed, and do almost anything she request without delay. But she knows that she can't go where we are going. Knows that she is not real. That can't feel good. For her or him. Poor Buford._

_But that brings me to our little nerd, Baljeet. He is so head over heels for Vina that it's not even funny anymore. Her little hiding place in the crow's nest might prevent most of us from talking to her, but not him. I think he uses wind power to lift himself up to her. She is always happy to see him and will talk his ear off for hours. I honestly think she has snapped now that she is a Great Fairy. At times, she doesn't seem to remember that she is a game person. Ferb explained that it might be because she has gained so much knowledge that she has a hard time telling herself that most of it is a lie. He really does think that she acquired a massive amount of stuff when she ascended to a Great Fairy. I think she's just nuts._

_But the way she and Baljeet will go on and on about things makes my head spin. How she can keep straight his rambling is a mystery to me. But then again, I think she does the same thing to him._

_Ferb has learned a lot from his time with the gate. In fact, he is effecting the world in ways I still don't understand. He made me this digital diary that will send the files to my computer at home, not my laptop. I still don't know about that dang thing. He wrote something that made Baljeets PDA and scanner reappear. The nerd almost peed himself. Bet Vina would still find that interesting._

_But the really interesting thing is the fact that he has discovered more about what has happened and been happening around us. The land we left, the one that vanished, the entire continent was converted to energy. Somewhere, there is a massive amount of energy being stored. It seems to be near the core program that runs this world, or 'The Code' as everyone likes to call it. Someone wants to get it badly. So badly that they are willing to destroy half the world to get it. Lets face it, every land mass except the island that we are sailing too is gone. Just ...gone. There is a lot more techno babble that he tried to tell me, but I really didn't listen. I know he knows and that is good enough for me. _

_Now we just have to beat this person and end this game. If we can just find a way there._

_Vanessa, sighing off._

* * *

_Forgive me, dear reader. For I have no idea how to address you. I do not even know if this will ever been seen again in a few short days. So I think I'll just say Welcome to my Life. The life of a fallen queen._

_I was raised as royalty. Taught manners, how to run a nation and keep the peace. Spent some times learning to sail and the art of the sword. Mother would not have liked those lessons. But I digress, that is not what I need to say. What I need to say is that I am lost. Lost in a way no one should have to feel._

_First off, the kingdom that I served is gone. Every last person killed by a mindless shadow hound. I failed them when they needed me the most. For that, I can not be forgiven. Nanog conquered me, the only time in history my kingdom had fallen. Then, that dang beast wondered in and killed everyone, invader and prisoner alike. So I am a disgrace to the crown. _

_Second, I find a man like no other. Nearly silent in all manners. Nothing stood in his way. He saved me from my failure. Took me away from defeat and set in motion plans to take back my kingdom, to restore my honor and glory. A true champion. I will not deny that I was growing fond of him. His presence was enough to take anyone's breath away. But then came the day SHE came. That day, I found out my whole life was just a game. A game created by the very champion I was growing to love. _

_Third. After accepting what I was, I continued to pursue him. But was met with competition. SHE had a history with him. SHE wanted him too. SHE was not going to let him go, not without a fight. And a fight was what she was going to get. Life had left me with little to hold on to. So I wasn't about to give up the one thing that even remotely matter to me. I am willing to bet that he know about it and dislike it. He is a man of particular caliber and I do not see girls fighting being something he enjoys. But I wanted him!_

_But, it is clear to me now that he is committed to ...that women... I can't say I blame him. She is from his world, the world of reality. I am just a person in a game. It's so weird to learn that everything you have ever known is a lie. That the world I live in is just the product of someone else's design. They talk like this world is only weeks old, yet I have lived in it for years. Is all that real? Could they really create something that would make me know so much, but never really experienced it. Could my life have never happened? Could all this just be a story, like the pages of a book?_

_Listen to me, behaving like a child. Getting worked up over things I have no control over. Like I can do anything about it. All I can do is continue to live while I still can. It's either that or choose to let this eat away at me and drive me crazy. I just have to remember that I am as alive as I believe. That brings me to my next topic._

_Buford Van Stomp. A huge man worthy of the title of berserker. He has snapped at THAT women several times when she has attempted to poke fun at me. I never asked for his protection, but then again, he never offered it either. We have talked for hours while I am at the helm, but he always gives me my space when I am relieved of duty. That doesn't stop me from seeking him out and finding him. He brings me food, supports my views, and seems genuinely interested in me. His nicknames are slightly annoying, but I find that the only reason he is doing is to express his affection. I can't say that I am not thinking about him more and more each day, but I keep coming back to fact that he is from Ferb's world, not mine. I am just a character in a game, not a real person. What do I have to offer him? _

_I know not the answers to all this. The heavens may not be kind to me later for this, but I don't want to stop him. And until someone can prove to me that these feelings are not worth investing in, I see no reason not to. This is the only life I have, and I will enjoy it._

_LIli_

* * *

[Recording]

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaa. OH! it is on. eeeeeeeeeeeee, I got it to work without him telling me how. I am so excited! Wait, it is recording everything I say. So it just recorded all that. IIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE, I am so stupid for just rumpling on and on like an egomaniac with a sugar rush. No, you need to stop. Think about what you are going to say, Baljeet...and stop thinking out load!_

_Alright, I am sending this to myself so that I have a record of the adventure I had while it is still fresh on my mind. Note to self, make notes on this and transfer it to journal of crazy thing I have done with Phineas and Ferb. Second note to self, offer copy to Irving for photos he has of me at last Christmas' Party. I swear that I didn't mean to kiss that girl._

_So, we are in some kind of a game world that has been merged with all kinds of other medias. I can see the effects of some books, some movies, and several games that were around the work shop when the accident happened. We still have no idea what or how it all happened to cause us to become trapped in here, but it has certainly been an experience._

_I became a master of the elements and have been overjoyed at learning how to use this power. My knowledge of how each works in conjunction with other things has proven to be a little lacking, but half the fun of science is experimentation. _

_Buford and I have became an almost unstoppable team. I would not have guess such a collaboration could be achieved, but we have done it somehow. We have defeated many very powerful opponents with little to no difficulty. A true testament of just how well we know and understand each other. _

_Oh, need to talk about the system. I managed to gain some form of access to the background systems when I rewired a gate. The programming should not be working, yet it is. There was so many recurring loops in the code that the program should have collapsed in on itself several times over, yet I was watching it run. It is almost like the human body. There are several things that say it shouldn't work, but somehow, they do. The system is keeping itself alive. But that is not the best part. I, just like Ferb has now, discovered that there is a firewall still in place that is protecting the core system. It looked stronger then it normally would, which is good. But if one looks over the entire code of this firewall, you will start to notice there is a recurring error. It's rather small and the program itself can just overlook this code error, but it can be seen on several lines as well. If you stack the coded lines on top of each other, like they would be on a programmers screen, they make up an almost perfect hole. Ferb says that is the place where 'whoever' must be trying to get in. Then Ferb pointed out that if you aliened the binary sequence with the world map, it lines up with the island we are heading for. He didn't find that odd at all._

_Anything else. ... I would like to talk about her, but she is a game sprite. But she is so pretty. And fun. And smart. And a great listener. And I am starting my sentences with AND! iiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee. I must be getting out of this game and back to my studies. I feel that I am starting to lose my wealth of knowledge. Although, Vina does like me talking about things. She doesn't even care what the topic is. I will sometimes see her taking notes after we talk. _

_..._

_..._

_I feel guilty saying this. But I wish there was a way we could take her out with us. _

_..._

_..._

[Recording Ended] [File sent to iamthesmartestmanever ]

* * *

_I told Ferb and I'll tell you the same thing. I ain't talken to some floating box. No I don't care about keeping an audio whatever. Get the the bloodly thing away from me._

_muffled voice_

_Do I want to talk about Lili? Not to this dang thing. _

_muffled voice_

_Hey, what are you getting at?_

_high pitched voice_

_Are you saying that I'm fallen for her?_

_rumble, rumble_

_Listen here, sparky. I don't care what you think. You don't say anything to anyone about me being around her. What I think and who I think it around is my business. _

_high pitched mumbling_

_DON'T YOU CALL HER THAT! I don't care if she is some NPC, she as real as anyone else. Plus she has a fire in her that is just so..._

_muffled voice_

_What? Put you down? Why, you got somewhere better to be?_

_muffled voice_

_Fine, go. And if you see her in the hall, show her respect. She's still a queen in my book._

* * *

_So, it is some kind of magical box?_

_muffled voice_

_It will keep my voice in there? But I like my voice out here. I don't want it in there._

_muffled voice_

_So it makes a copy of my voice? Oh that is much better. What should I talk about?_

_muffled voice_

_But I bet you have already heard several other accounts of our adventures. Why bore the listeners with more of the same thing?_

_muffled voice_

_How I feel? ...Well, I'm scared. No no, for this there is no comfort. I've tried to cover up this fact by being very cheerful, but it's just for show. I hate knowing that when all this is over, I'll lose everything._

_laughing_

_It's funny when you step back and think about it all. You spend your whole life trying to prove to the world that you matter, that you can somehow impact the entire world with what you think. Then you discover that it's all a lie. The product of someone else's imagination. It seems to cheapen the life we live._

_muffled voice_

_No no, I said it seems. But then, I had this idea. Something that brings a smile to face every time I get gloomy. My life hasn't been meaningless. My life hasn't be wasted. I've lived, traveled, learned, and explored. Someone gave that to me. There was no reason for them to do that, but they did. A free gift of life. So if my life does end with you completing your quest. So be it. I have lived and regret nothing._

_muffled voice_

_Well...maybe just one little thing...But I can correct that right now._

_rumbling_

_crash_

_Mmmmmmmmmm_

* * *

C: Search for Program Files.

Unable to access internal files with selected pathway.

C: Use user Key Code\UserPhin0015945Izzy\Program Files

File in currently in use by another user0775412358

C:Ping user0775412358

110 w 45 s

C:Open IM for user0775412358

Opening . . . . . . . . . . . . Done

Who are you and how can you access the Program Files?

I'm Ferb and I just do.

Ferb? Ferb Fletcher!?

Yes. Phineas?

BRO! It's so good to hear from you.

Same here. Are you safe.

For the moment. We are on island in some big warehouse. Looks to have once housed what I think was energy containers.

Past tense?

It's empty now. We stumbled on some files that suggested that a Lord was gathering energy for some reason. Baljeet discover a project called Jenova that was an attempt to gain access to the "Life Stream". I can only assume that is the internal code of the system.

Baljeet brought me up to speed on that. I think Jenova is responsible for another continent vanishing. Thankfully, we were not on it.

He's with you? That's great to hear. And Buford too?

Yep

That's two worries down. Isabella is here with me.

Cozy.

Hey!

Can't help it. I haven't picked on you in over a week.

I know, I thought I was loosing my edge.

We'll sharpen it again.

Thanks bro. So, do you have an active gate near you? I think I have located your signal, but it keeps moving.

I have the pieces of a gate wired together. We are on a boat.

Lucky dog. I would love to sail right now. Bet Isabella would too. So you don't have a complete gate?

No.

That complicates things. I was thinking of just gating you all here. Three people wouldn't take that much time and energy from this gate. I think it's battery is starting to feel the pressure of me using it so much.

There is six of us.

SIX?! Who else?

Two NPC's that have been helping me. Plus Vanessa.

How did she get here?

Her laptop sucked her in when she tried to connect to a router nearby. It seems that this world is broadcasting a signal.

That would explain some of the readings I'm getting. I've noticed a section of code that is out of place. From what I can tell, it looks like a pocket between this world and the firewall. What I'm thinking is that we might be granted full access to the system if we go there. She wasn't hurt in the transfer, was she?

No, but got dropped into an interesting scenario. I'll go into detail about that later. What's the plan?

Seeing as we are losing whole landmasses, that pocket section is where I'm placing my bets. I'm thinking that is where the big puppet master is that has been doing everything. Get here as fast as you can, I should have a lock on it and be able to open a gateway to it soon.

Got it. And Phineas

Yes.

Where's Perry?

Line thief.

Yep. See you soon.

See you soon, bro.

[Connection terminated]

* * *

A message to the Master.

I am happy to report the final amount of energy needed to complete your goal is in my possession and is in route to you.

Kuja

* * *

**Next Chapter: The mysterious figure will be revealed, brothers reunited, and we'll entering the final level. Review and be prepared. **


End file.
